


I'm Yours

by Andersal



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Aaron, Chrissie and Seb are actually Sugdens in this, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Top Aaron, bottom robert, eventual barebacking, eventual face fucking, parent, robron - Freeform, teacher, top robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 47,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andersal/pseuds/Andersal
Summary: Aaron Dingle is a teacher and mechanic part-time. Robert Sugden is a newly single parent whose moved out of London with his son.Chrissie and Seb are in this story, but Seb is a child through Robert and Chrissie's marriage, not an affair. Aaron was never abused. While this is an AU - I felt I should mention those.There is smut, so if that isn't your thing, turn back now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drawl_all_vowels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawl_all_vowels/gifts).



> I would like to thank Tina for giving me encouragement to write something. I have never written anything like this in my life so thank you for everything. Proof reading, formatting, and over all just helping me out. Your friendship means the world to me. I enjoy our Robron friendship so much, but now it's gone far past that. You are a great friend.
> 
> I am Andersal21 on tumblr/twitter - come say hi, if you'd like.

Here Aaron is again, filling in at the garage on a Saturday. Debbie is off with Joe, and Cain had to watch Issac due to some emergency at the farm. He doesn’t mind filling in, but it’s become a constant while he’s on break from teaching. 

It’s a slow day, no cars to fix, and he hasn’t had a call all morning. He’s just made a cuppa when the phone rings. 

“Dingle and Dingle Auto Repair,” he says. 

All he hears is background mumble and the person yell, “Seb, get out of the middle of the road”. 

“Hello?” he says. 

The person on the other end finally answers. “Hi, yes. I’m stranded on the side of the road in a lay-by, my car just broke down and I can’t get it started again. I don’t know what happened.” 

“Where are you?” 

“I’m not sure. I’m new to the area.” The person on the other end gave a description that was enough to tell Aaron where he was. 

“I’ll be in there in fifteen minutes.” 

“Cheers.” 

Aaron hangs up the phone, dumps the cuppa down the drain and gets into the truck.

Fifteen minutes later, he’s pulling up behind a white Audi. _Nice car_ , he thinks. 

“Hiya,” Aaron says and walks up from behind. 

As the guy turns around, Aarons breath catches in his throat. He may be the best looking bloke he’s ever seen. 

“Hi. Like I said on the phone, I don’t know what happened. It just cut out and died,” the guy says. 

“Pop the hood. Let me take a look,” Aaron says and walks to the front of the car. 

“Seb, I told you to stay out of the road,” the guy yells. “Sorry, he’s a bit of a wild child.” 

“No problem, I’m a teacher for my main job. I know how kids can be”. This gets a small smile out of the man. 

He goes into the car and pops the hood. Aaron takes a look, jiggles a few things and asks the man to try starting it again. Nothing. Aaron tries a few more things and still can’t get the car started. 

“Alright, we’re gonna have to tow this back to the garage. You two can jump in the truck while I get things sorted.” 

“Sure thing. Thanks.” The guy gets his son and jumps in.

Aaron and the two ride back in silence. He’s not one for small talk. Once they are back at the garage and Aaron gets the car unhooked, the man is standing off to the side waiting. 

“So, how long do you think until its fixed?” the guy asks. 

“I’m not sure. It could be a number of things. Are you staying near?” Aaron asks. 

“Just staying up in Hotten right now. Just got a divorce and need a change,” the man says. 

Single then, Aaron thinks with a small smile. He doesn’t even know if the bloke is gay, straight, bi, but that doesn’t stop him from being slightly happy at the thought. 

“I’m not sure if I’ll be able to get it fixed today, It all depends on what is wrong with it. If you want to hang around, I can give you a lift in a few hours once I close up shop. Or you can get a taxi. It may take awhile to get one out here though,” he says. 

“I guess we can hang around in case it’s an easy fix. And it will give us time to check out the village,” the man replies. 

“There is a coffee shop on the corner or a pub across the street if you are hungry,” Aaron says. 

“Cheers. We’ll be around,” the other man replies. “Oh, and you can call me Robert”. 

“Aaron.” 

“And this here is Seb. He’s five,” Robert states. 

“Hi Seb,” Aaron says looking down at the boy. 

“Hi,” Seb replies quietly. 

Aaron and Robert shake hands, a small jolt of electricity passed between them. They catch each other’s eyes, and Aaron sees the way Robert’s eyes sparkle in the sunlight. A slight blush creeps up Aaron’s neck. He hopes Robert doesn’t notice.

A few hours later and Aaron is frustrated he doesn’t have the part to fix the car. But then he gets a bit excited thinking of being able to spend more time with Robert. He closes up shop and goes to look for Robert and Seb. 

He checks the cafe and the pub. Nothing. _Where could he have gone?_ he thinks to himself and starts off down the road. 

As he turns the corner, he hears a bunch of giggling and finds them at the playground. Robert is pushing Seb on the swings, and Seb keeps yelling, “Higher Daddy, higher,” as Robert laughs and shakes his head. 

Aaron stands back a bit, enjoying the smile and laughter coming from Robert. He really is good looking, Aaron thinks. 

Robert looks up as Aaron finally makes his presence known and has the biggest smile on his face. 

“Hiya. Closed up for the day, so I can give you that ride into Hotten.” 

“Thanks. I take it you didn’t get the car fixed?” 

“No, sorry. I need to order a part. I don’t usually carry high end parts in the shop.” 

“No worries, mate. I can get by for a few days. Seb, come on, time to go,” Robert says. Seb takes off running back towards the garage. Robert chuckles to himself as they follow behind him.

The ride into Hotten wasn’t as quiet as the ride to the shop. They share simple conversation, nothing personal, more of Robert asking for recommendations to restaurants and such around Hotten. Aaron finds himself looking out the side of his eye at Robert more than having his eyes on the road. 

“Just up here on the left. Third house,” Robert says. 

Aaron pulls up and puts the car in park. Robert lets Seb out, and he goes running up to the front door 

“Daddy, I have to go potty,” he yells as he’s jumping at the front door. 

“I’m coming” Robert yells back. He turns towards Aaron and hands him his card. “Call when the car is ready, and I will come by.”

Aaron takes it with a nod. 

“Have a good night, Aaron,” Robert says with a shy smile. 

“You too, Robert.” 

Robert closes the door and walks up to the house. Aaron watches him go and sighs. The man has a beautiful face and an arse he wants to bite. 

“Not a chance in hell, Aaron,” he mumbles to himself. He looks up one more time, and Robert is looking back at him as he slowly closes the front door.

Aaron is laying in bed that night, thinking back to the day and Robert. His beautiful eyes that sparkled in the sunlight, he bright smile, and that arse. Man, that arse! He can’t get it out of his mind. 

He starts to think about Robert’s ex, not knowing the situation. Robert never mentioned if his ex was a woman or a man, and he grumbles to himself. 

He pushes that thought out of his head and thinks, Why not? 

He starts thinking back to his face. That face is the most fucking beautiful thing he’s ever seen. He’s got a semi. _That didn’t take long_ , he slightly chuckles. 

As he slowly moves his hand south, under his waistband, he starts to stroke. He thinks of Roberts smooth voice, the way he looked at him as he closed his front door. 

He thinks about dropping Robert’s pants and taking him over the hood of his amazing car. He strokes a little faster, twists his wrist in that way that makes his toes curl and starts to leak pre-come. He slowly moves his palm over the tip of his cock and moans. 

He takes his now slick hand and starts to stroke again. He thinks about getting on his knees behind Robert, spreading his arse cheeks, looking at the tight hole in front of him. 

He speeds up his stroking and imagines leaning forward and nipping at Robert’s arse cheek. He imagines reaching his tongue out licking the most private spot, thinks about the sounds that would come out of Robert’s mouth. 

He’s on edge, he knows. He’s close, so he keeps pumping, harder, faster, imagining breaching the tight hole, hearing Robert moan his name. 

And then he’s gone, hot white spurts shooting into his boxers, dripping down his hand. He lets Robert’s name slip from his lips as he comes. 

_How did one little fantasy make me come so quickly?_ he wonders. But it’s one of the best orgasms he’s had in awhile. 

As his breathing comes down slowly, he grabs the nearest item and cleans himself up. As he removes his boxers, he sighs happily and drifts off to sleep. _Where did this man come from?_ is his last thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert get to know each other.

The next morning Aaron wakes with a smile on his face. He thinks back to last night and shakes his head. What is he doing fantasizing about a man he knows nothing about.

Its Sunday morning and he knows the part is still going to take a few days to get into the shop to be able to fix Robert’s car. He lays in bed a while longer before getting up. He slips on a clean pair of boxers and puts a shirt on and walks down stairs. 

He’s been renting a flat at the Mill for the past couple years, trying to save up enough money to actually buy it. He is still has a ways to go, but every extra penny he has goes into his savings account. So he really doesn’t mind filling in at the garage all that much, but it still gets frustrating they just assume he always will. He’s thankful he said yes yesterday.

He makes himself a cuppa and toast and sits down at the kitchen table. He looks to his right and sees Robert’s card laying on top of his wallet. He picks it up and looks at it, flips it over and back again. 

Aaron sits back in his chair sipping his cuppa staring at the business card. Under Robert’s name it says Property Manager, he didn’t see him doing that for a living, but its shows he’s smart. He could have figured that out with his blazer with the elbow patches, freshly pressed shirt tucked into his dark jeans. It should have been a dead giveaway.

He puts the business card down and cleans up. He walks up the stairs and jumps into the shower. He probably should have done that first,instead of sitting in the remains of last nights little fantasy. He lets the warm water flow over his body and starts to wash his hair. He lets his mind wander as his hands run through his hair and imagines Robert pulling on his hair while he’s on his knees in front of him. Putting, what he assumes, Robert’s rather large cock into his mouth. He shakes that thought out of his mind, he can’t have another masterbation session about the same man twice in 12 hours not knowing his sexual preference. It would only make things worse if he turns out to be straight. He finishes washing up and gets out. He puts on some clean cloths, hoodie and black jeans, the usual, and heads back downstairs.

He stares at the business card again, debating in his mind if he should call Robert, offer to take him around town and show him the sights. He thinks its a stupid idea as he’s picking up his phone and plugging in Robert’s number. Voicemail. It’s a sign he thinks, but leaves a message anyways “Umm, Hi Robert, this is ugh Aaron. From yesterday, from the garage. I was just calling to um, see if you wanted me to show you around town, you know what, forget it. The part for your car will be in in a few days. I’ll call you when it’s done, bye” and he hangs up quickly. Smooth Aaron, real smooth he tells himself shaking his head as he walks out the door.

A few hours later he’s sitting in the pub when his phone rings. He looks down and his heart skips a beat, it’s Robert. Fuck. He debates not answering it, but then thinks Robert may think he’s avoiding him, which he isn’t, is he? Against his better judgement he answers.

“Hello?” 

“Hey Aaron, this is Robert” 

“Oh hi, what can I help you with” “I’m just calling to say I got your message and I would really like if you would show me around town.” A smile creeps on Aaron face and he pauses for a moment to long

“Aaron, are you there?” 

“Oh ya, sorry, sure we can do that. Are you busy today?” 

“I’m not, I have my sister watching Seb for the day so I’m free”

“Great, I can leave here in ten minutes and come pick you up”

“Sounds great” 

“See ya soon, Robert” 

“Bye Aaron”. 

He hangs up the phone and smiles into his pint. “Love, what are you beaming at?” Chas, his mom asks walking in from the back of the pub. He looks at her with scrunched eyebrows.

“Nothing” he responds.

“That smile isn’t nothing” she replies. 

“Just forget it, it’s nothing important” he snaps. 

“Sorry Love, I just haven’t seen a smile that big on you for while” 

“Well I’d tell you if it was important” he says back to her.

She just shakes her head at him and goes to help a customer. Aaron finishes his pint and walks out “See you later, Aaron” she yells after him. He puts his hand up and waves as he walks out of the pub. 

Aaron jumps in his car and starts off towards Robert’s house. He really isn’t sure why he snapped at his mom, it might be because he’s anxious and not knowing much about Robert, doesn’t want to get his hopes up. He’ll have to remember to apologize to her later.

He continues down the road towards Hotten. He’s pretty sure he remembers how to get to Robert’s house, if not, he’ll look like a right ass calling asking how to get there.

He turns onto what he thinks is Robert’s road and it doesn’t look familiar. He remembers third house on the left and pulls up. He sits outside for a few minutes and looks around. This doesn’t seem right. He pulls out and goes back to the main road when his phone starts ringing. He grabs it not looking at who is calling “Hello?” 

“Where are you going?” Robert says into the phone. 

Oh shit, he was at the right house. “Ummm, I didn’t see you come out so I thought I was at the wrong house” he responds. 

He hears Robert laugh on the other end of the line. _Right, he thinks I’m stupid,_ he says to himself. 

“Sorry, I was almost out the door and my phone rang, Vic, my sister who is watching Seb, had a question”. He should have waited a few minutes more. 

“Right, okay, I’m pulling back around now” 

“Sounds good” and they hang up. 

He turns his car around and pulls up out front of his house again. Robert comes out, locks his door and walks to the car. He didn’t noticed yesterday, but when he walks his hips sway ever so slightly and it makes Aaron’s dick twitch. _Oh, this is bad_ he tells himself. 

Robert opens the door and jumps in. “Hey” he says and Aaron looks over and sees a huge smile on Roberts face. He’s even better looking than he remembers. 

“Hiya, where to?” he asks. 

Robert snickers and says “You’re the one giving the tour, mate” 

“Right, okay then” he replies with an embarrassed look on his face. He puts the car in drive and pulls out onto the main road.

Aaron takes him around to all the main attractions in Hotten, which isn’t much, but he’s enjoying Robert’s company. 

“Fancy a pint?” Robert asks. 

“I’m always up for a pint” he responds. 

He thinks of where to go, there is always the gay bar, Bar West, but feels that might not be the best place for a first drink together still not knowing anything personal about Robert. He chooses a small pub on a corner. 

He parks out front and they both get out and walk in side by side. 

“Why don’t you go grab a table and I’ll get the first round” Robert says. 

“Ta” Aaron responds and picks a table by the front window. Robert comes over a few minutes later, pints in hand. 

“Cheers” Aaron says when Robert places the pint in front of him. 

He takes a long drink and licks his lips of the excess foam. He looks over at Robert and he’s staring at him with this look in his eye. He’s not sure what he’s thinking, but when Robert’s eyes flick to his lips, he gets butterflies in his stomach. 

“So, tell me about yourself Aaron” Robert asks after a long moment. 

“There isn’t much to tell, really” Aaron responds and takes another drink. 

“Well, there must be something” Robert says with a smirk on his face. 

Aaron gives a small smile. “Well, I have lived in Emmerdale my whole life except for the time at university. I’ve been a Year 1 teacher for the past 3 years here in Hotten. I’m a big Liverpool supporter” he responds and pauses to take another drink. 

“That’s about it” he states with a shrug of the shoulders.

“Year 1 teacher you say, where at?” Robert asks.

“Hotten Academy” and Robert smiles at him. 

“That is where Seb is going this fall, I just enlisted him the other day” Robert says with, what Aaron thinks, is happiness in his voice. 

That makes Aaron smile, there are many Year 1 teachers at Hotten Academy so the likelihood Seb would be in his class was small. It would be against every rule in the book to date a parent, but without knowing yet if Seb would be in his class, what’s the harm. Then he slightly shakes his head, date, he’s jumping the gun a bit. 

“What about you?” he asks, he wants to get to know Robert. He hasn’t been this interested in a bloke for a long time.

“Well, as I said yesterday I’m newly divorced, I have full custody of Seb due to my ex having some emotional issues. I moved up from London a few weeks ago, wanted more of a quiet life than the hussle of London. My job allows me to work from home so I don’t need to commute. I was with my ex for about 6 years and it just wasn’t working out any longer. She isn’t the woman I married and it actually started going down hill a few years ago, we tried to make it work for Seb, but it was to draining on both of us”. 

And there it is, SHE, it makes Aaron’s heart sink as he has really enjoyed hanging out with Robert, but it now appears he is straight. He thinks back to that look in Robert’s eye earlier, and the way he looked at his lips. 

Robert continues “Once we decided to call it quits, we decided for now it would be best if I had Seb full time and she would get visitations throughout the year. We didn’t want to have him being moved around and around constantly.” 

“Its nice you both could work out an agreement like that.” Aaron says. His mind is still running thinking about Robert’s ex. 

“Sorry, I’m talking to much, so, you said your a teacher, but you work at the garage as well?” Robert asks. 

“I just fill in when I’m not teaching when they need the help. I’m saving up to by the flat I’m currently renting so the extra cash is nice.” he says back. 

Robert has another grin on his face. Aaron isn’t sure what he said that made him smile, but he likes the look of it. 

“So, any relationship for you? Robert questions. 

Aaron looks back at him, a bit shocked at the direct question. He isn’t normally this forthcoming to people he just met, but he feels at ease with Robert. 

“Not one currently, I got out of a year long with my boyfriend about six months ago and haven’t wanted to date” Aaron says back looking carefully at Robert’s face to gage his reaction. 

Robert looks directly into Aaron’s eyes with the smallest smile. “That’s a shame, from what I know of you already, you’re a catch”. Aaron doesn’t know what to think, is he flirty with him, or just being nice. 

“Ya, well thanks, maybe I’ll jump back onto the scene at some point” he responds with hope in his voice but a shy look on his face.

They finish their pints and head out the door. Once back into the car Aaron looks over at Robert who is already looking over at him. Their eyes connect and there is the blush creeping up on Aaron’s neck again. The intensity in Robert’s gaze is intoxicating. Robert starts to lean in and then his phone rings. Moment gone. Robert looks at the screen and picks it up. Aaron tunes out Robert’s conversation and thinks back to a few moments ago. _Was Robert leaning in for a kiss?_ He isn’t sure, he’d like to think so. 

Robert begins to speak bringing Aaron back to the present “Sorry to cut this short, Vic just called and Seb isn’t feeling well so I need to pick him up” Aaron feels slightly disappointed, but he understands. 

“No problem mate, do you want us to pick him up on the way home” he asks. “Nah, cheers, Vic doesn’t live far”. 

They drive back to Robert’s in silence, Aaron still not sure if Robert wanted to kiss him. He pulls up out front and puts the car in park. Robert turns towards him and puts his hand over his on the gear shift. Aaron looks down at their hands and slowly looks up at Robert. 

“I had a really nice time today, Aaron” he says. “I’d like to do it again sometime”. 

Aaron smiles shyly at him. “I’d like that too”. 

“I’ll call you” Robert responds and gets out of the car. 

Aaron watches after him, looking at that delicous arse and meets Robert’s eyes as he smiles back at him and slowly closes his door. _How can a man make closing a door look sexy?_ He smirks to himself as he pulls away from Robert’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this story!! Next chapter will be up early next week. Thank you all for your kudos and comments, they are motivating!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert surprises Aaron at the garage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this and all the lovely comments. Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

Aaron is just pulling up in front of the Mill when his phone dings. He pulls his phone out, looks down and smiles.

“Thanks again for a fun day, I really enjoyed myself. R”

He doesn’t know if he should reply right away, doesn’t want to come off as to eagar so he puts his phone back into his pocket and goes inside. 

He is making a sandwich for dinner and keeps staring at his phone. It’s been a little over an hour since Robert texted and he has yet to respond. Does he keep it casual, or does he try to come of a little flirty. 

After he’s finished his dinner, he heads over to the couch, plops down and pulls out his phone. He’s waited long enough.

“You’re welcome, I had a great time. Let’s do it again soon. x A” he hovers over the send button. Is the kiss to much? He asks himself. 

He removes the x and hits send. Doesn’t want to push it, and worse case, him and Robert will just be mates. He’d be disappointed, but he came to the realization, he wants Robert in his life. 

Not even five minutes later he hears his phone ding again.

“Absolutely we need to do it again. What are you doing?”

“Relaxing right now, watching Top Gear. How is Seb?” and he finds himself really wondering how the child is. Being a teacher, he always has a soft spot for children.

“Top Gear, eh? Not a big fan of the show. He is doing alright, just had an upset tummy. Vic always gives him to much sugar.”

“Glad to hear he is doing better.” Aaron really doesn’t know what else to say. 

“So, when are we going to go out again?”

Aaron is a little taken back. He wasn’t expecting Robert to want to go out again so soon. He’s filling in at the garage again for the next few days, but with the part for Robert’s car coming in soon, it would be sooner rather than later.

“You’re car part should be in on Wednesday, you could come pick up your car and we could head back into town for some pints”

“Sounds great. I’ll have Vic watch Seb again. Dinner and some pints?”

Dinner, he wasn’t expecting dinner. Is this Robert asking him out on a date? He ponders a response and realizes either way, it would let him get to know Robert better, and he finds himself wanting to know everything about the man.

“Sounds great, I’ll let you know when the car is done”

“See you then. X”

Aaron stares at his phone with shock. A kiss, from Robert. He knows he was going to send one in his first text message, but seeing one from him makes him grin like a schoolgirl.

Aaron heads up to bed a little while later still smiling. How is he this far gone after just spending a few hours with the guy? 

When Aaron wakes up the next day he checks his phone and is a little saddened when he has no text messages. He was secretly hoping Robert would have sent another one, but nothing.

He gets up, puts on his blue overalls and heads to the kitchen. He realizes he hasn’t gone grocery shopping and is out of coffee. He grabs his wallet and keyes and heads to the cafe.

When he walks in his best mate is sitting on the couch.

“Yo, Adam, where have you been?” he says walking up and sitting down.

“Mate, it’s good to see you. I had a last minute job in France, just got back last night” Adam responds. 

“You could have told me” Aaron replies with a furrowed brow. 

“Ya sorry, I meant to send you a text but didn’t have service”

“Nah, no worries mate, if you would have died I’m pretty sure I would have hear” Aaron laughs as he claps his shoulder.

Aaron gets up and orders a coffee and sits back down.

“So, how are things? Still filling in at the garage I see” Adam states.

“Ya, off and on Debbie and Cain have a lot going on.” Aaron gets a wide smile on his face.

“Mate, what are you smiling at” Adam questions. 

“If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone, especially my mom” Aaron semi-whispers.

“You know me, I won’t say a thing” Adam leans in, wanting the gossip.

“I, sorta, met someone working the garage on Saturday. He’s got a real nice car and just happened to break down. He lives in Hotten and is new in the area so I offered to show him around yesterday. I think he wanted to kiss me when I dropped him off, but got interrupted” Aaron beams. 

Adam grabs his shoulder and laughs. “That’s great, are you sure he is gay?” he questions

Aaron frowns a bit before responding.

“I’m not sure, I know he’s newly divorced from a woman, but the way he was looking at me and touched my man makes me think he might be”

Adam has a puzzled look on his face. “I don’t want to be the bearer of bad news, but a look doesn’t mean much. I’m happy for you, but don’t get your hopes up until you know.”

Aaron nods his head. “Ya I know”

Aaron finally gets his coffee and stands up to leave. “Alright I’m off. See ya later mate”

“Sure thing” Adam responds.

As Aaron walks to the garage he thinks back to what Adam said. And he’s right. He can’t get his hopes up without knowing. He doesn’t want to come straight out and ask him, but he needs to know before he gets in any deeper.

He’s making a cuppa and his phone goes off. 

“How is your day going?”

He smiles to himself and types out a reply “Pretty boring today, already done with the car that was left yesterday. You?”

“Going alright, Seb is at a playdate with a couple I met a few houses down so I’ve got a few hours to myself”

“Must be nice getting a break. Enjoy your few hours of freedom” he types back.

“Oh, I plan to.”

Aaron wonders what that means. He doesn’t have anything to respond with so he tucks his phone back into his pocket and sits back to enjoy his cuppa.

Twenty minutes later there is a taxi pulling up outside. Aaron looks up to see Robert getting out and paying the driver.

As shocked as he is, he can’t help but look Robert up and down. The man is sex on a stick and he finds himself slowly licking his lips. As Robert starts walking up to the garage he smiles at Aaron.

“Hiya” he says in that sultry voice. 

“Hiya, what are you doing here? Aaron asks

“I told you I was going to enjoy my few hours off” Robert smirks at him.

Aaron is sure he has a puzzled look on his face. Robert walks up and closes the garage door.

“Wh, what are you doing” he stammers as Robert turns around to face him.

“Just wanted to be a little more private. You don’t have any customers coming in right?” Robert asks.

“No, uh, not at the moment” Aaron is stumbling over his words like a teenager. 

“Good” Robert responds and puts his hands on Aaron’s waist. 

Aaron is a little taken back and steps backwards. Robert steps forward again and puts his hands back to where they were.

“Look Aaron, I like you, I like you a lot and I’m pretty sure you like me at least I think so with the way you were licking your lips earlier” Robert says as he looks down at Aaron’s mouth. Aaron didn’t know he was caught and a blush creeps onto his face.

Aaron looks at him and he needs to ask. He needs to know before this goes any further. “I thought you were straight, with the ex-wife and all”

Robert smiles. “I’m bi, that doesn’t bother you does it?” He asks

Aaron shakes his head no and moves his eyes across Robert’s face. Their lips are only a few inches apart from each other and Aaron notices the freckles that decorate Robert’s face. He hadn’t noticed them before, and wonders if they are spread all over his body. 

Robert leans in the final distance and captures Aaron is the most electrifying kiss he’s ever had. The small moan that escapes Robert’s lips makes his knees weak. They are both fighting for dominance of the kiss, and Aaron gives up his fight as Robert snakes his tongue behind his teeth. He tastes of coffee and peppermint and its intoxicating. 

Robert moves his hands into Aaron’s hair and pulls slightly. It’s exactly how Aaron pictured it the night they first met. He groans as he moves his hands to Robert’s shoulders. 

Robert takes the lead and moves them over to the desk. The desk hits Aaron in the back of the legs and he sits down. 

The separate, both gasping for air. 

“I’ve wanted to do that since the moment we met” Robert confesses. He is staring Aaron in the eyes and Aaron has never been more turned on in his life.

Robert slowly unties the overalls from Aaron’s waist and with Aaron’s assistance, they fall to the floor. He slowly puts his hands under Aaron’s shirt. Aaron moans at the feeling. He can already feel is hard on growing, almost painful still trapped in his jeans. 

He can feel Robert’s arousal on his thigh as Robert is straddling his leg. 

Robert leans back in for another kiss, and Aaron didn’t think it was possible, but it’s better than the first. Still demanding, and it makes his toes curl.

Robert makes quick moves of his belt and taps Aaron’s leg to single him to stand up. As he stands Robert pushes both his pants and boxers down in a quick motion. Aaron sits back down, never releasing his lips from Roberts. 

Robert slowly moves from Aaron’s lips and goes to his ear and nips it quickly. It has always been something that has turned Aaron on and this was no exception. 

Robert kisses his chin, licks a small strip on his neck and it makes Aaron shudder with excitement. 

What has gotten into him, he is never this quick to any sexual acts this soon from meeting someone. But it just feels right and he lets it happen. It has been awhile.

His cock is already leaking pre-come and he doesn’t ever remember being this hard before. 

Robert takes him in his hand and begins to stroke. Aaron moans into Robert shoulder as Robert continues his assault on his neck. My god, this is amazing he thinks in the back of his mind. 

Robert is stroking him at an antagonizing slow pace as he begins to lower himself to his knees. Aaron looks down and the sight before him and can’t believe he is doing his, in the garage.

Robert kisses the tip of his dick and licks the pre-come off his lips as he looks up at Aaron and his breath catches in his throat. He has never seen anything so sexy.

Robert licks the tip and moans while closing his eyes like he’s just tasted the best thing on earth.

He slowly takes Aaron into his mouth, not stopping until he’s hitting the back of his throat. Aaron’s hip jerk at the sensation. 

Robert begins to bob his head up and down, making growling noises in the back of his throat that makes Aaron dick jump even more. 

Aaron puts on hand to his side and grips the side of the desk to steady himself and the other moves the back of Robert’s head. He knows he’s probably pulling to hard, but Robert doesn’t stop him.

Robert continues taking Aaron to the back of his throat on every bob. Aaron jumps a little as Robert’s hand start to massage his balls. He’s really never been a fan of it, but with Robert’s large fingers wrapped around them, he doesn’t think he’s ever felt anything this wonderful.

Aaron throws his head back and tries to keep the moans quiet as Robert begins using his other hand to stroke in between the sucking. 

Aaron is close, oh so close but he doesn’t want it to end. He tries his hardest to prolong it, but Robert has the mouth of a master and with a few more strokes and Robert hollowing out his cheeks he’s gone. He comes in large hot bursts down Robert’s throat and he swallows all of it. 

Once he is done, Robert stands up, licking his lips with a satisfied grin on his face.

“Wow, that had to be one of the best blow jobs I’ve ever had” Aaron chuckles. He’s nervous, but he doesn’t know why after what just happened.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it” Robert replies. 

Aaron goes to Robert’s belt but he stops him. Aaron looks at him puzzled.

“Not today, today was for you, for you to know that I like you. You can repay me on Wednesday” 

Aaron smiles and nods. He pulls his boxers and jeans backup and re-ties the overalls around his waist.

“You really look good in these overalls” Robert says as he tightens the tie.

Aaron blushes and looks away. Robert grabs his face and leans in for another heated kiss. Aaron can taste himself on his tongue and it’s sexy as hell.

“I’ve got to go, tomorrow ya?” Robert asks.

Aaron replies with the biggest grin on his face “Tomorrow”.

And with that, Robert opens up the garage door to find Cain walking up the road. Close call he thinks and chuckles.

Robert looks back at him as he takes off up the road and Aaron can’t do anything to hide the smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long time between chapters. Hope you enjoy! No smut this chapter, but next one I promise it will be hot.

Wednesday morning Aaron wakes up to a text message from Cain stating Robert’s part was in. He gets up quickly, puts on yesterday’s clothes and he’s out the door. He’s anxious, he knows this, but the sooner he can get the car fixed, the sooner he can see Robert. He didn’t hear from Robert yesterday, but didn’t really expect to. 

As he’s walking to the garage he slips his phone out of his pocket to shoot a text off to Robert.

“Part is in, should only be a couple hours to fix, I’ll call you when it’s done. A”. Again, he questions putting a x at the end, but decides against it. He tucks his phone back into his pocket and continues his walk.

He arrives at the garage to see Cain already started on the car. Aaron doesn’t know why, but he’s a little angry at it. He has no reason to be, Cain is just doing his job, but for some reason he wanted to be the one fixing the car.

“Hiya, how’s it going?” he asks him as he walks up the driveway.

Cain looks up from under the hood, “ya, alright, could use an extra set of hands”

“Well, that’s what I’m here for” he responds as he tightens the arms of his overalls around his waist, it’s a bit to warm to wear it full on.

As they get to work on the car Aaron hears his phone ping. He grabs the nearest towel and wipes off his hands. He fishes the phone out of his pocket and smiles. Of course it’s Robert.

“Can’t wait to get that phone call. R xx”

Aaron blushes, how can a stupid text and two kisses make him feel like a school boy with a crush. He decides not to respond and tucks the phone back into his jean pocket.

A few hours later and they are done. It was a little tricker than they thought it would be, but they got it done. And with that, Aaron is all of a sudden nervous. Excited, but nervous. 

“I’ll call the guy and let him know its done” Cain says as he’s closing the drivers side door. 

“NO!!!” Aaron practically yells and covers his mouth with his hand.

Cain gives him a weary look “You alright?” he asks.

Aaron doesn’t know what to say to cover his tracks so he lands on “I promised the guy I’d call, he’s a bit protective over his car”. It’s a stupid excuse he knows, but Cain doesn’t seem to be questioning it.

Aaron gets his phone and hits call as he walks around to the side of the garage, he doesn’t want Cain hearing this conversation. He’s a little disappointed when it goes to voicemail.

“Uh, hi Robert, it’s Aaron, your car is ready. I was thinking I could just bring it to you and I can get a taxi back after our dinner. Give me a call” he hangs up and goes over to Cain.

“You good? I’ve got some plans later so I’m gonna get going” Aaron says as Cain is doing some paperwork.

“Ya, ya, I’m good. I think we’re good here for the next few days, I’ll call you when we need you” he responds. 

“Sounds good, cheers.” Aaron says as he’s already out the door.

He gets home and practically runs up the stairs. He still hasn’t heard from Robert, but he wants to be ready when he calls. 

He jumps in the shower, he doesn’t want to smell like the garage and he’s a bit sweaty from the hot temperature

Once he gets out, he quickly wraps a towel around his waist and goes into his bedroom. He checks his phone and still nothing from Robert. He frowns and goes to get some clothes. He is typically just a hoodie and jeans kinda guy, but he’s thinking he might step it up tonight. He isn’t sure where they are going to dinner, but if its a nicer place, he wants to fit it. He decides on a black button up and black jeans. On the dressier side, but not over the top. He splashes some cologne on and goes down to his living room.

It’s been over an hour since he’d called Robert and still hasn’t heard a thing from him. He decides to grab a beer and watch some tv. He puts on some random channel and tries to concentrate on the show, but he’s checking his phone constantly and tuning everything out. 

2 hours later, still nothing. He calls again, and leaves another message. 

“Robert, this is Aaron, again. I still haven’t heard from you, if you aren’t wanting to get together, at least let me know.” and he hangs up. He’s getting angry at the blow off Robert seems to be giving him. What a dick, he says to himself as he lets out a huffed breath.

It’s now been over 5 hours since Robert’s text message and not one word back from Robert from his voicemail. His anger has turned into worry, _did something happen to Robert? Seb?_ A thousand different things are going through his head. He tries calling again and again, he gets Robert’s voicemail. He’s left a few messages, and he’s probably coming off as needy, but he’s concerned.

He decides he’s going to drive to Robert’s. He thought about taking the Audi to him, but decides not to. He grabs his keys and is out the door before he knows it.

Twenty minutes later he is pulling up outside his house. He looks up and doesn’t see any lights on. He doesn’t know if that should worry him or piss him off. He gets out of his car and walks up to the door and knocks. 

He hears someone coming and starts to huff. Oh, so he is home, avoiding me, he thinks. 

The door opens and Robert is there with a shocked look on his face.

“Oh, so you are home, just blowing me off I see” Aaron says in a seething voice. He turns on his foot and starts to walk towards his car. _Ass._

“Aaron, please wait, let me explain” Robert is yelling after him as he is running down the stairs.

Aaron turns around and stares for a second before saying “Why, so you can make up some excuse as to why you are blowing me off? You could have at least sent me a text stating you weren’t interested instead of making me wait hours wondering if something had happened to you” he saying this through gritted teeth. He’s so pissed off he thinks there might be steam coming from his ears.

“I didn’t mean to blow you off, really I didn’t. It’s just Chrissie came up from London unexpectedly and she won’t leave my house. She gets really needy when she’s having a low and not seeing Seb for so long has really gotten to her. I know I should have called or texted, but she’s so emotional, it sort of slipped my mind.” Robert says holding onto Aaron forearm. 

Aaron doesn’t know what to think, does he believe Robert? _How hard is it to send a text message?_

“Look Aaron, I am interested, I am so very interested. I would have thought yesterday made that clear” he continues with a sly smile on his face. 

Aaron starts to blush, he did think yesterday was amazing. But, really, Robert was blowing him off even if he didn’t mean to. 

“You could have at least sent a text” Aaron says as he grabs his hand loosely.

“I know, and I’m so sorry. I was so caught up with her, it really did just slip my mind.” he confesses. Aaron believes him. 

“Alright then. Call me when you have time then, ya?” he responds. Robert looks at him with a beaming smile.

“Of course! She is going to spend the night and head back in the morning. She shouldn’t have shown up uninvited, but when she’s in this state she doesn’t think straight. I’m so sorry, Aaron. But I’m happy you came and were worried. Also, this shirt on you is really doing things to me” Robert says as he grabs onto the front of the shirt and pulls him in slightly.

Aaron just smiles back at him.. “Keep it in your pants Sugden, you’ve got shit to deal with”. Robert laughs as he pulls him the rest of the way in for a kiss. 

It isn’t a deep, fighting for dominance kiss like yesterday, but a soft tender kiss. It makes Aaron weak in the knees. Every kiss with this man makes him weak in the knees.

They pull apart, both slightly breathing a little heavier as they look into each other’s eyes.

“I really am sorry, Aaron” Robert says looking directly into his eyes.

“Ya, I know. Go deal with your stuff and we’ll talk later” he replies.

Robert leans in for another kiss and Aaron doesn’t say no.

Aaron turns to walk to his car, as he’s opening the car door, “Hey Aaron” he hears and looks up.

Robert is looking at him with the smuggest look on his face. “I think it’s cute you were worried about me”

Aaron blushes and turns to jump into his car.

Later that night Aaron is laying in bed and his phone pings.

“Aaron, I truly am sorry about today. I hope you’ll let me make it up to you. I was really looking forward to seeing you, and for the repayment from yesterday. R x”

Aaron doesn’t want to see to eager to respond so he waits a few minutes. He was looking forward to that repayment as well.

“It’s okay, and yes I will let you make it up to me. Although I thought I was suppose to be repaying you?”

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll get my repayment ;) I’m busy the next few nights so I’ll text you when I’m free. I’ll be by to get my car tomorrow”

Aaron curses the fact Cain told him he didn’t need him. It would have been an easy way to see Robert again. He sighs and responds “I’m not working at the garage tomorrow, but Cain will be there to get you your car”

“That’s too bad, would have been nice to see you, even if only for a few minutes”

Aaron thinks for a second, but it would be a little suspicious if he showed up at the garage and he definitely isn’t ready to explain Robert to anyone. There really isn’t anything to tell, yet, he hopes. He knows Robert’s had a long day so instead of continuing any conversation he ends it is a simple message. “Night Robert x” There it is again, the x, he doesn’t know why he’s making it such a big deal, Robert has sent them multiple times. Again, he erases the x and hits send. He puts his phone on his night stand and turns the opposite direction.

The next morning Aaron awakes later than normal. He isn’t much of a morning person, but rarely does he sleep past 8am. He looks at the clock, 10:15 am. He stretches in bed and rolls over to grab his phone. Cain sent a text telling him “the guy in the Audi came and got his car, told me to tell you thanks” Aaron smiles. Robert could have easily just texted him that, but the fact he made a point to tell Cain to pass it along makes him laugh. 

He isn’t sure what he is going to do today, it’s been awhile since he’s had any time to himself. He decides he’s going to go into Hotten to grab a few things he can’t get at David’s shop. 

He gets dressed, has a quick cuppa and toast and is out the door. He gets into Hotten and parks out front of the first shop he needs to stop in. Shopping always puts him in a bad mood, and this is no different. Having to stop at more than one shop is like pulling teeth, he hates it that much. He’s in and out within 15 minutes at the first shop. He brings his purchases back to his car, and decides he’s going to walk to the next shop, it’s only a few blocks away and it’s not too hot out for once. 

As he’s looking to cross the street he sees Robert walking down the opposite side of the street. He wouldn’t be surprised seeing he does live in Hotten, but what surprises him is the woman hanging on his arm. Seb is walking in front of them.

He assumes the woman is his ex. But the way she is holding onto his arm and staring up at him gets under his skin. He shouldn’t be upset, he shouldn’t be feeling this way, he’s only known the guy a couple days. He has no claim over Robert, but Robert did say she was heading back to London today. It doesn’t really appear that way. _Maybe she just has a later train, maybe she’s staying till later to spend some time with Seb,_ he keeps telling himself to calm down. 

He doesn’t know why, but he’s crossing the street and walking behind them. “Hey, Robert” Aaron says a little louder than necessary. Robert turns around and gets the biggest smile on his face.

“Checking up on me Dingle?” Robert asks with a smirk. 

Aaron chuckles and the use of his last name. “Nah mate, just came into town to get a few things and thought I’d say hi” he says looking at the woman still hanging on Robert’s arm.

Robert catches on quickly and introduces them. “Aaron, this is Chrissie, my ex-wife, Chrissie, this is Aaron, my…” he pauses “the guy I’m looking forward to getting to know better” he finishes with a shy smile on his face. 

Robert looks down at Seb, “Seb, you remember Aaron don’t you”

Seb, still shy around him, hides half way behind Robert but smiles up at Aaron. “Hi Aaron” he says.

Aaron and Chrissie just nod at each other. “Nice to meet you, Aaron. Robert has had nothing but kind things to say about you.” she says.

That catches Aaron off guard. Robert talked about him to his ex-wife, during her “emotional breakdown”. Something seems a bit off with that, he will remember to ask Robert about that timing later.

“Nice to meet you too, Chrissie.” _when are you going back to London?_ He thinks in the back of his mind. He isn’t worried about this woman, he knows it’s over between them, but for some reason he just doesn’t like her being around.

There is an awkward silence and finally Robert speaks up “I was just showing Chrissie around town, show here where Seb is going to be living before her train back this evening.”

Aaron smiles, “Make sure to show her the playground, the best one in Yorkshire” he says to Robert. He nods back at Aaron.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it, it was nice to meet you Chrissie. Robert, text me later, ya?” Aaron says as he’s going to walk back across the street. 

“You can count on it” Robert responds with a wink.

Aaron crosses the street and starts to head to the next store, smiling along the way.

“AARON!” Robert yells as he’s running across the street. Aaron turns around with a questioned look on his face as Robert reaches up and grabs his face to a soft, yet passionate kiss that makes his knees weak.

Robert looks into Aaron’s eyes as the pull away and winks as he turns to run back across the street.

Aaron just shakes his head with a soft chuckle. _Oh, he’s in trouble with this one alright._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut as promised. I hope you enjoy! Thank you all for the comments and kudos! I can't tell you how much they mean to me.

It’s been a few days since Aaron had seen Robert. He knew it would be a few days, and if it wasn’t for some cute text messages from him, Aaron would feel like he didn’t care. _That's a crazy thought,_ he says to himself, _it’s only been a week, we aren't even in a relationship,_ he continues. He shakes his head at himself.

Robert text last night and said he was free tonight. Aaron had the biggest grin on his face after reading that message.They agreed to have Aaron pick Robert up at 6pm, they’d head out for a bite and see where the night takes them. 

Aaron doesn’t know why, but he is still nervous going to see Robert. They haven’t spent a lot of time together, but there is just something about Robert that gets under Aaron’s skin. It’s not unwelcome, but it has been so long since he’s had any sort of feelings for someone, it just feels odd.

Aaron is standing in front of his wardrobe trying to decide what to wear. He used his go to outfit on Wednesday so he doesn’t have much else. He decides on a white t-shirt under a black suit coat. Casual, but stylish, or at least as stylish as he’s going to get. He remembers what Robert said about his black button up, so he’s hoping this will have the same effect.

5:30pm and Aaron is in his car heading up to Robert’s. He pulls up outfront and wonders if he should walk up to the door. He didn’t have to think too long as Robert was already out of his door and walking to the car. 

He slides in, closes the door and turns to face Aaron. He leans in and gives him a small kiss on the cheek. Aaron smiles and shakes his head at him.

“So, what are you thinking for dinner? Aaron asks. 

“There is this nice Italian place up by the hospital, I’ve only had it once, but it was really good” Robert suggests.

Aaron is thankful he dressed up a bit.

“Sounds good to me” he responds and pulls out onto the road. 

A few minutes later they are parked and walking to the front door. Robert holds the door open for Aaron and allows him to enter first. 

Robert walks up to the waitress stand “Robert Sugden, reservation at 6:30” 

“Thank you for joining us tonight Mr. Sugden, your table is not quite ready yet, so if you’d like to have a drink in the bar, we will come get you when it’s ready” the blonde waitress says to him. Aaron is standing slightly behind Robert, but he can the see the way the waitress is looking Robert up and down. Aaron’s jealous begins to flare again, but it subsides quickly as Robert replies with a Thank you, turns to Aaron and places his hand on the small of Aaron’s back and leads them to the bar.

They take a seat and Robert orders them two pints. Aaron likes the fact that Robert knows he’s a straight beer guy and doesn’t need to ask. 

“So, how did things go with Chrissie?” Aaron asks and he turns towards Robert and lets his knee rest against his.

Robert turns to face Aaron further and moves his leg around Aaron’s to let Aaron’s knee rest in between his legs. 

“It went better than expected. When she initially showed up she was a mess. I’ve seen it a hundred times, but by the time she left she was already in better spirits. We’re going to set up stricter rules about her visiting so she can’t just show up again, it’s not good for her or Seb.” Robert says as he takes a swig of his beer. 

“You are a really good guy Robert. Most guys wouldn’t be so understanding.” Aaron states.

Robert gets a big smile on his face and rests his hand on Aaron’s knee. He likes the feeling. He isn’t the one for PDA, but it feels nice.

They share easy conversation for the next ten minutes until their table is ready. 

They sit down and order another pint each and begin to look over the menu. “Do you see anything you like? Robert asks. Aaron looks up and gives him a small side smile and Robert raises an eyebrow at him with a smile on his face. He looks back down to the menu quickly and closes it. “Yes” he states. Simple and to the point.

They order their food and once the waiter is gone Robert reaches under the table and touches Aaron’s knee and gently caresses the inside of his knee with his thumb. It’s a simple touch, but it makes Aaron’s dick twitch. He looks up and Robert is staring into his eyes, it’s a strong sensation having someone look that directly at him. 

Their food arrives and only then did Robert remove his hand from Aaron knee. As they finish their food, Robert looks up at Aaron and suggests they go to Bar West, the only gay bar in Hotten. Aaron agrees as he doesn’t mind it there, and they have cheap beer. 

Robert pays the bill and as they are leaving Robert again places his hand on the small of Aaron’s back and leads him towards the car. 

A few minutes later they are outside Bar West. It’s a Saturday night so of course it’s packed. They belly up to the bar trying to get a couple pints when a guy who looks about eighteen squeezes in between them and tries to chat Aaron up. Robert raises his eyebrow at Aaron and has a cheeky grin on his face. 

“So, you here alone?” the young boy asks. Aaron just chuckles, _is that really his pick up line?_

“Nah mate, I’m not here alone" he responds while looking past him at Robert who is still grinning at him. 

“That’s to bad, I could see us having some fun. Does your boyfriend do 3-somes?” the kid says while placing his arm on Aaron’s.

Aaron looks down at his arm and slowly moves it away. “Didn’t say I was with my boyfriend" he slightly chuckles when he sees Robert out of the corner of his eye with a mocking offended look on his face. 

“Well then, I go back to by previous statement, I could see us having some fun" the kid is beaming at Aaron now, thinking he’s got a shot. 

“Sorry kid, you're not my type" Aaron says flatly looking over at him hoping it’s enough to get him to go away.

“I’m everybody’s type" he responds trying to gently touch Aaron’s arm again.

He’s getting annoyed now, at both the kid and lack of beer in his hand. He looks over at Robert and he shrugs at him. _Great help he is_ he just rolls his eyes with a slight smile. 

“Not mine, I’m into tall blondes, blue/green eyes, freckles and elbow patches" he says looking directly at Robert. 

The kid finally catches on and turns around to see Robert reaching around him to pull Aaron over to him. He stares into Aaron’s eyes before closing the distance and placing his mouth on his. Another kiss and Aaron’s knees get weak again. 

When they break apart and look around the kid had gone. “Thank God for that, you could have come in a little sooner” he says into Robert's ear while gently nipping at his ear lobe. 

“I was having to much fun watching" Robert responds with the sexiest grin on his face.

Aaron rolls his eyes at him again and turns to face the bar again. Five minutes later they finally have a pint and happened to catch a table. They sit down, closer to each other than necessary. 

“So, this is Bar West. What do you think?” Aaron asks, slightly yelling so Robert can hear him over the music. 

Robert looks around and shrugs. “Not to bad, got good music. Shitty wait for a drink though.”

Aaron nods, he couldn’t agree more. He’ll have to remember to bring Robert back earlier in the day. That is, if there is a next time. 

They finish their pints at the same time. “You sit here, I’ll get the next round" Robert says as he’s half way out of the booth. Aaron smiles and nods his response.

A few minutes later, Robert is sliding back into the booth. He hands Aaron his drink and settles next to him. Aaron feels his hand on his knee again and smiles.

“Do you wanna dance?” Robert asks as he’s staring out at the crowd a few minutes later.

Aaron laughs, “I don’t dance”.

Robert turns to face him, “everyone dances" he says back. 

“Not me mate. But you go have fun" 

“You sure?” Robert questions. 

“Have at it, show me your moves Sugden" Aaron responds with a laugh. 

Robert gets out of the booth and purposefully chooses a spot Aaron can see him. He starts moving his hips to the music and lifts his hands into the air. Aaron has to shift in his seat as he already has a semi just from watching him. _God, he is so fucking hot_ he says to himself as he continues to look on. As Robert continues to move with the music a guy approaches Robert from behind and puts his hands on Robert’s waist and starts to grind on him. Aaron stares on as Robert closes his eyes for a second. He still doesn't feel he has the right to be jealous, but he is. He hates seeing another man's hands on Robert, it should be his hands, and his hands only. 

Robert opens his eyes and stares at Aaron. Taunting him. Only for a few moments then he grabs the man’s hands off his waist, turns around and says something to the guy’s ear and they both look over at Aaron.

He assumes Robert is telling him he’s taken, at least that’s what he hopes it is. Before he can think about it any longer Robert is back in the booth, slightly sweaty. Aaron doesn’t know why, but a sweaty, good looking guy gets to him. He wants to lick the sweat off of him. As he looks him over, he sticks his tongue out subconsciously and licks his lips. 

Robert catches him and gets a cocky grin on his face. It brings Aaron back to reality, and while he really wasn’t that upset at the other bloke dancing with Robert, he was still slightly jealous.

“Enjoy your dance?” Aaron asks with a slight bite to his voice.

“I wish it was you who had their hands on me.” Robert says with a grin into Aaron’s ear, and it makes him shiver.

“Looked like you were enjoying it" he responds flatly. 

“I was imaging it was you. Probably got a little carried away and I’m sorry.” Robert says sweetly while rubbing Aaron’s arm. He really didn’t have to apologize, but Aaron smiled back at him.

“I really was thinking of you, wanting your hands all over my body" he continues looking directly into Aaron’s eyes.

Aaron is staring back, a twitch in his still there semi. Right. He needs to get Robert out of here, now. 

“So. Does Vic have Seb at yours?” he asks, slightly biting his lower lip. 

Robert grins. He’s got the sexiest fucking grin.

“You don’t know what it does to me when you bite your lip.” Robert says with the look of lust on his face. He slowly licks his bottom lip, “no, got him up at hers" Robert responds. And that's all it takes for Aaron to grab his hand and pull him out of the booth. 

They rush to the car and jump in. Aaron can’t wait any longer and grabs Robert’s face and pulls him into a shearing kiss. All tongue and teeth, probably one of the sloppiest kisses he’s ever had. And he loved every second of it. 

As they pull away from each other, both gasping for air, Robert pants “Get me home now, I need to be inside you!”

Aaron throws the car into drive and pulls up outside Robert’s house ten minutes later.

They get out of the car and walk up to the house as Robert pulls out his keys. Before he unlocks the door he turns around and places another kiss on Aaron’s lips. Softer than their previous kiss in the car, but Aaron is coming to realize, any kiss with Robert is special.

Robert opens the door and they walk into the living room. It doesn’t take long before they are on each other again. Hands roaming, lips sucking. Robert grabs onto Aaron’s arse and pulls him in. Slowly grinds on him and he can already feel Robert’s erection. Aaron moans at the sensation. 

Aaron goes to remove Robert’s shirt, button by button. Once he finally has them all undone he slowly removes the shirt from Roberts body. He looks down and sees freckles sprinkled all over his skin and he slowly brings his bottom lip into his mouth. It is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. 

He places his hands on Robert chest which makes him moan. And it may be the best sound Aaron has ever heard. 

Aaron slips out of his suit coat and Robert wastes no time and grabs the hem of Aaron’s shirt and rips it off a lot quicker than he did to Robert. 

Robert inhales quickly and licks his lips and he looks over Aaron’s half naked body. “You are gorgeous Aaron.” he says and his hands go around his waist.

Aaron grabs a hold of Robert’s neck and pulls him into a kiss. He lets his hands roam the muscles of Robert’s back. It feels amazing, silky and smooth. 

Robert reaches down for Aaron’s belt buckle and begins to remove it. Once he has the buckle undone he makes quick work of the button and fly of his jeans. In one swift movement Aaron's jeans and boxers are at his ankles. 

Aaron jumps and then has a shiver run down his spine as Robert takes his hard cock into his hand and begins to stroke. “Have I told you that you have the most perfect cock I’ve ever seen" Robert whispers into his ear and moves to his neck to suck at his pulse point, he’s pretty sure he’s going to have a mark in the morning. It’s never been a big turn on spot for him, but he’s pretty sure his dick just got harder and he didn’t think that was possible. Robert continues his assault on his cock, stroking back and forth as he begins to move down to his knees. 

“Robert, Rob, just wait a minute" Aaron says breathlessly. Robert looks at him in confusion. Aaron looks down at him with a smirk. “I’m suppose to be repaying you” he replies with a chuckle. Robert stands up and puts his arms out “By all means.”

Aaron moves closer and begins kissing his neck, chest and takes one of his nipples into his mouth. Robert moans in pure pleasure and grabs the back of Aaron’s head, holding him in place. Robert slowly loosens his grip and Aaron begins to slowly work his way down, licking the small strip of light blonde hair under his belly button. He stumbles forgetting his jeans were still at his ankles. He looks up at Robert who is full out laughing at him. He lightly punched his stomach and Robert leans over in fake pains still laughing. 

He shakes his head, blush creeping up on his neck and face as he removes his shoes and slips out of his jeans. Determined not to let that ruin the mood he gets down on his knees and begins removing Robert’s pants. Aaron helps him get them off and grabs Robert’s arm and pulls him down so he is sitting on the couch. He maneuvers in between his wide spread legs and can’t believe the sight before him. Robert’s big, may be one of the biggest he’s ever had. He licks his lips as he looks up at Robert who is staring at him with lust filled eyes. 

Aaron leans in and gets a whiff of the most delicious smell of a man. It makes his eyes roll to the back of his head. He looks up at Robert again as he sticks out his tongue and licks the tip, already leaking of pre-come. Robert is staring down at him, mouth slightly ajar and the sound that comes out of his mouth is music to Aaron’s ears. Aaron doesn’t mind giving blow jobs, but Robert having one of the biggest cocks, he knows his jaw is going to be sore later, but it will be well worth it.

He continues to stare at Robert as he opens his mouth and takes him to the back of his throat. Robert’s head rolls back and his hips twitch forward. He begins to bob up and down on Robert’s cock holding onto his thighs as he goes. Robert brings his hand up and puts one into Aaron’s hair, gripping hard, and Aaron loves it. He lets Robert’s cock out of his mouth with a pop and moves to take one of his balls into his mouth. Robert grips Aaron’s hair tighter which makes Aaron suck a little harder, Robert moans again as he lifts his hips off the couch. The sound is exactly what he imagined he’d sound like. He takes the other ball into his mouth and moves his hand in between his arse cheeks and places his thumb at his entrance. 

Robert opens his legs wider, trying to give Aaron better access. Aaron lightly pushes at his hole as he takes his cock back into his mouth. Robert’s hips begin to thrust upwards and Aaron stills, letting Robert fuck his mouth. He flattens out his tongue and Robert begins panting in response. 

Robert stops thrusting and pulls Aaron up onto his lap and pulls him in for a kiss. “If we keep going like that, I’ll come and I’m not ready for this to be over” Robert says as his is placing his fingers into Aaron’s mouth. He sucks on them greedily knowing what is coming next. 

Robert pulls him in for another kiss as he places one finger at Aaron’s tight entrance. It’s been awhile since he’s had sex so he knows he’s tight. Robert slowly pushes in a finger and Aaron moans into Robert’s neck. Adjusting slightly on his lap and rocking back and forth slowly. Their cocks rubbing together as he moves making them both moan in response. 

Robert looks into Aaron’s eyes with question if he’s ready for another finger, Aaron nods and Robert moves his second finger in to join the first. Aaron winces at the slight burn, but relaxes quickly enjoying the sensation. He begins scissoring his fingers helping with the stretch and quickly adds a third as Aaron sits back slightly, fucking his hand.

“I’m ready Rob” Aaron pants. Robert leans over to grab his pants and pulls out the condom. He slips it on and places his tip at Aaron’s open and waiting hole. Aaron’s head is leaned back slightly and mouth open. 

“Aaron, look at me” Robert says as he’s moving his hand to the back of his head, lifting it up. “I want to see your face when I enter you”. Aaron looks at him, he’s never had anyone say that to him before. As he is staring into his eyes Robert pushes forward, slowly, allowing Aaron to adjust to his size. Aaron grimances at the entrution, Robert stretching him wide. Aaron shifts slightly, allowing Robert to fill him completely. “God, you’re so fucking sexy Aaron, keep looking at me, don’t look away” Robert groans. Aaron hasn’t felt this kind of connection with anyone during sex, or ever, but looking into Robert’s eyes the whole time is a feeling he can’t explain. It’s incredible.

Robert starts to move once he can feel Aaron relax. He puts his hands on Roberts shoulders to allow him leverage to start to move in sync with Robert’s thrusts. “Fuck Aaron, you’re so tight” Robert says in between grunts. “You feel so damn good”. Aaron can’t hold his gaze any longer and closes his eyes. He moans as Robert hits his prostate dead on. 

“Oh god Robert, you fill me so good, fe...feels so damn good” he groans as Robert continues hitting his prostate. Robert takes his cock into his hand and begins pumping in time with every thrust. Aaron continues to bob up and down on his cock. “Ya, right there, keep…..ah...keep going, yes, god yes” Aaron says into the air as his head is tilted back. 

Robert grabs onto Aaron and flips him over on the couch. He continues to pound into him, over and over again. “Rob, yes Rob, harder, ugh, you feel so good, ugh...ugh” Aaron is screaming out. He’s never been in this much pleasure. He has one hand on Robert’s shoulder and the other wrapped around his cock. He’s pumping up and down, “ahhh, ye..yes, ugh, mmm, ugh” he moans out in utter pleasure.

“Oh God Aaron, I’m close...so..so..close” Robert stamers and begins to increase his pace and stroking of Aaron’s cock. “Me….me too, ahhh, right...there, god, yes, yes” Aaron moans as he shoots hot come all over Robert’s chest. Robert places both his hands under Aaron’s arse and continues to pound away. A few more thrusts and Robert is moaning Aaron’s name and shuttering as he comes.

As they both try to regain their breath, Aaron looks down at Robert’s blissed out face and leans down for a kiss. After a moment Aaron lifts himself up and Robert’s cock comes out with a pop. Aaron misses the feeling already. 

Aaron sits down next to Robert and looks over as Robert removes the condom, tying it at the end and bringing it to the trash. Robert sits down next to him again, cleans himself up with a towel and leans over and places a soft kiss to his lips.

“My lord Aaron, that was fucking amazing” he says as he kisses him again. Aaron smiles back, not having a coherent thought in his brain. “Mmmmm” is all he can give in response.

After a few minutes they gather their clothes and head to Robert’s bedroom. After another round of the best sex of Aaron’s life, they laid curled up in each other, breath slowly returning to normal.

“Aaron, I have a question for you” Robert says looking up at the ceiling. 

“You can ask me anything” he says into his chest that he’s laying on.

“I’d really like it, and only if you want to, spend some time with Seb. I really like you, and I can see this going somewhere. And I’d like to introduce you to him…” Robert stops and looks down at Aaron who is already looking back at him. “As my boyfriend”.

Aaron smiles, pausing for a moment before responding “I’d like that.”

Robert leans down to give him another kiss, Aaron slowly opening his mouth allowing Robert’s tongue to enter. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of kissing Robert.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for all your wonderful comments and kudos. Sorry for the delay with this one. Had a bit of a writer's block - thanks to my girl Tina for helping me through it. Next chapter won't be about till probably late next week as I'm heading out of town this upcoming weekend and that is usually my writing time. Any ways, hope you all enjoy!!!

The next morning Aaron woke with an odd weight on his chest. He turned to his left and saw the reason behind that weight and smiled. Robert has his left arm draped over his chest and their legs tangled in one another. He didn’t think it was possible, but Robert was even more attractive in the early morning life. Mouth slightly a jar with a soft snore escaping his lips and hair disheveled. Aaron just stares at Robert for a few moments, wanting to bask in the reminders of last night and the slight soreness he had. It was a delicious soreness. 

“I know you’re staring at me” Robert says, eyes still closed. It catches Aaron off guard.

“Erm, um, ya, sorry. Morning” Aaron stumbles over his reply, not really sure what to say after being caught.

Robert opens one eye and his lips curved into a smile. “I never said I didn’t like it.”

Aaron smirks as he looks away and groans in embarrassment throwing an arm over his face.

“Ohhhh, come here you. Nothing to be embarrassed about. I quite enjoy be fawned over in the morning” Robert laughs as he starts pulling Aaron closer to him. Robert is still laying slightly on his side as he pulls Aaron closer to him, removing his arm from his face and turning his head to face him. 

Aaron chances a quick glance at Robert and quickly turns away. Robert nuzzles his face into the crook of Aaron’s neck, gives him a quick peck on his pulse point and moves one leg so it is totally engulfing him. Aaron, while still embarrassed, sighs in delight. 

They lay that way for a while, both enjoying the early morning silence and closeness.

Aaron looks over at the clock realizing Seb should be home soon. “Robert?” Aaron questions to see if he was still awake.

“Mmmm” is the only response he hears from the man laying naked, half on top of him and he feels him start to circle his hips into his thigh.

Aaron huffs out a laugh, “Oi! None of that, your son is going to be home soon” as he tries to push Robert off of him.

“We’ve got time for a quicky” Robert mumbles but allows Aaron to push him off.

Aaron stands up and looks down at Robert, and his breath catches in his throat. He was absolutely stunning. 

“Come on you, Seb is going to be home soon.” Aaron laughs as he hits the bed with his knee.

Robert pulls up himself up and groans “Ugh, fine.”

“Got an extra towel, I don’t really feel like smelling of sex when they get here” Aaron chuckles.

“Ya, in the bathroom cupboard. You know, I need a shower as well” Robert states, hope in his voice and with a raise of his eyebrows.

Aaron rolls his eyes, “If we shower together, we both know where that will go and we don’t have time for that”

Robert winks at him, “there is always time for that” he nods and looks down at Aaron’s bare dick.

Aaron playfully hits his shoulder “Later” he tosses over his shoulder as he walks out of the bedroom.

He steps under the warm water and lets the water run over him. He smiles to himself as he thinks of last night. Remembering the way Robert moaned his name, the way he lightly pulled his hair as he was riding him from behind, the delicious burn as he entered him for the first time. He shakes his head, if he starts that, he might as well have had Robert shower with him. He quickly washes and jumps out. He looks at himself in the mirror and the deep purple hickey that is on his neck. He chuckles, _marking his territory already_ he thinks and another smile comes to his lips. He wraps the towel around his waist and walks into the now empty bedroom. He quickly puts on yesterday’s clothes and walks downstairs.

“Brew?” Robert asks over his shoulder as he’s grabbing two mugs from the cupboard.

“Ta” Aaron replies pulling up a chair to the counter.

“How do you like it?” Robert questions.

“Milk and three sugars”

Robert gets the tea ready and turns around to hand Aaron his mug. They sit there in silence for a moment before Aaron speaks up.

“If you don’t want to tell Seb about us yet, I’ll understand. We’ve only known each other for a week” he explains.

Robert finishes his cuppa before answering “ Of course I want to tell him, I’d like to have you around and he would only question it more if we don’t tell him. I’m gonna run up and grab a shower, Vic should be here with Seb soon, she’ll let herself in.” 

“Only if you’re sure” Aaron says over his mug watching Robert walk up the stairs. _damn, that arse_ he says to himself as Robert stops at the top of the stairs and pauses “I’m sure” he says as he turns to look at Aaron, smiles and winks before turning back around.

_How does he always know when I’m watching?_ Aaron thinks as a blush creeps up onto his cheeks. _because you always are_ he laughs to himself.

He gives himself some time to look around Robert’s apartment. It’s a very modern, dark colored decor with light colored walls. A few family photos placed on bookshelves and a corner full of Seb’s toys. There is one of Robert and Seb, Seb is on Robert’s shoulders, must have been two or three at the time, both with the biggest smiles on their faces. It was endearing to see. 

A few minutes later and Aaron hears the front door open and sees Seb flying around the corner. Seb stops dead in his tracks and looks up at Aaron with a look of shock on his face.

Aaron looks down at him and smiles. “Hi Seb, do you remember me? I’m Aaron” he says as Vic comes around the corner.

“Oh hi, you must be Aaron” she stated as she walked over with her hand extended. 

“And you must be Vic” Aaron shakes her hand. 

“Nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you, I think my brother is a bit smitten with you” she laughs as she picks Seb up. He put his head into Vic’s shoulder but looks sideways at Aaron.

“Seb, do you remember Aaron? He helped your Dad with his car a few days ago” Vic asks him. Seb nods his head up and down. 

“Hi buddy” Aaron pats his back and smiles at him again. “Daddy is in the shower, he’ll be down in a minute” he says reassuring him that he’s around.

Vic puts him down and nods towards his toys in the corner. 

“Well things must have gone well last night, eh?” Vic smirks.

“Ya, we had a good night, gonna hang out today, the three of us” Aaron responds as he hears Robert coming down the stairs.

“DADDY!!!!” Seb yells as he runs over to him. 

“Hiya bud! I missed you. Did you have a good time with Auntie Vic?” Robert says and he picks him up and gives him a big hug. 

“Ya, we had ice cream, lots of ice cream” Seb laughs.

“I’m sure you did” Robert laughs as he leans over to give Vic a kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks for watching him, it was nice to have a night away”

“No worries, you know I have no problem watching this crazy kid” she says rubbing the top of Seb’s head. Robert puts him down and he runs back over to his toys.

“Still up for doing the BBQ in a couple weeks before school starts back up?” Robert asks her.

“You bet, Aaron are you going to be there?” She questions as she is turning towards him.

“Ummm, I, don’t know” he responds.

“I haven’t had time to talk to him about it yet Vic” Robert laughs, probably at Aaron’s awkwardness.

“I thought of starting a tradition with Seb, back to school BBQ, something to look forward to in addition to having my days back again” he says as he nods toward Seb.

“I’d love to come” Aaron smiles towards Robert.

“Great, alright Vic, thanks again and we’ll see you soon, Seb, come say bye to Auntie Vic” Robert hollars over to Seb.

“Bye buddy, I’ll see you soon, ya” she says and she leans down to give him a hug.

“It was nice to meet you Aaron, I look forward to getting to know you more” she states as she turns around to pull Aaron into hug. Aaron was caught off guard, but recovered quickly and put his arms around Vic. He knew he was going to like her. 

Vic turns to walk out the door and Aaron notices her turn back to him and Robert and smile. He doesn’t know why, but it makes him feel good inside.

“So, what’s on the agenda for today then, eh?” Aaron asks Robert.

“I was thinking maybe taking Seb to the park, having a picnic?” he responds.

“Sounds great” 

An hour later and they are walking behind Seb who is running up the path.

“So, this BBQ you’re having, thought I might bring my best mate if that is alright with you?” Aaron asks as the cross the street heading to the local shop to get some items for their picnic.

“Ya, that sounds great, I’d like to meet your friends” Robert responds as he holds the door open for him. Aaron nods and smiles as they walk in.

“Seb, pick out what you want to eat for lunch” Robert yells out at the five year old running up to the row of biscuits.

“So, what do you fancy?” Robert questions as they stand in front of the sandwich section. 

“Cheese and onion for me, ta” he responds as he grabs a couple bottles of Fanta.

Once they have all their food and are checked out they leave the store and head towards the park.

“I’d figure we can eat and let Seb play a bit before we talk to him, unless you want to get it out of the way?’ Robert states as they head to the picnic table.

“He’s your son, Robert. Whatever you feel is right” he says back. It’s nice he’s asking him for his preference, but not knowing Seb, he doesn’t want to think he knows how to approach it.

As they finish up their meal, Robert tells Seb he can go play. They are sitting across from each other at the picnic table and Robert grabs Aaron’s hand and holds it. It feels nice. He slowly strokes his thumb back and forth over Aaron’s knuckles. “So, tell me about your family.” Robert asks. In their conversations previously, it hadn’t been brought up much.

“Well there’s my mum, Chaz, she’s great. Really helped me out during the whole _coming out_ part of my life. And there is my dad Paddy, not my real dad, but as much of a fatherly figure in my life then my actual dad. My real dad passed away years ago, didn’t have much contact with him. My uncle Cain, who you know from the shop. Then of course the cousins.” Aaron replies. “What about you?”

Robert gets a pained look in his eyes and pauses. After a few moments he finally begins, “well there’s Vic of course. I’ve got an older adopted brother Andy. We aren’t very close, haven’t seen him in a few years. Both my parents have passed away. Had a great relationship with my mum, she passed away when I was 15. My dad, what to say about my dad. He couldn’t understand my bi-sexuality so we didn’t get along well. I left as soon as I could and we didn’t talk much before he passed. That was just a few years ago now.” he finishes and looks out into the distance. 

They sit and continue chatting until Seb comes running over. “Daddy, I’m thirsty” he puffs out in a breath. Aaron doesn’t think the kid stopped running since he left the table. 

“Seb, why don’t you sit down and rest for a minute” Robert tells him. As he does he hands him his drink.

“Seb, we’ve got something to talk to you about and we need you to listen okay.” he tells him. Seb nods his head and looks between Robert and Aaron.

“Remember how mommy and daddy used to be together? Well, you know we no longer are together. That is why mommy is still living in London and we moved up here,” Robert pauses waiting for Seb to acknowledge what he’s said. Once he does, Robert continues, “well we, me and Aaron, wanted to tell you that we’re together. Not like mommy and daddy, we aren’t married. But, Aaron, he’s my boyfriend. Do you understand?” Robert finishes and waits for Seb to respond. 

“Yup” is the response they are given. 

Robert and Aaron glance at each other and both shrug their shoulders with the _is that all he’s going to say_ thought going through both their heads.

Seb looks over at Aaron quickly and back at Robert. “Is he going to be living with us?” hr asks. 

They both laugh. “No, no son he’s not, but he may spend a night every once in awhile, be there for dinner some nights, and we’ll all hang out.” Robert replies.

Seb sits and looks between them again. “Okay, can I go play now?” 

Robert looks down at his son and ruffles his hair. “Of course, go ahead”

Robert watches him for a second then turns to Aaron and grabs his hand again. “Well, that went better than expected” he softly laughs.

Aaron just nodded. He wasn’t sure what to say. He was surprised Seb didn’t have more questions, but he’s sure ones will come up as he is around more often.

They both turn to watch Seb go down the slide when Robert’s phone rings. He fishes it out of his pocket and looks at the screen. “Sorry Aaron, I’ve got to take this” he says and he looks up at him.

Aaron nods and takes this as a chance to go play with Seb as Robert gets up from the table and begins to walk away slightly.

Seb was climbing onto one of the swings. “Hey Seb, do you want a push?” Aaron ask as he approaches him.

Seb looks at him wearily and puts a questioning look on his face. “Okay” he responds after a few seconds.

Aaron goes behind him and starts to pushing him, all the while looking at Robert. He’s begun to pace back and forth by the picnic table.

“Higher Aaron, higher” Seb is laughing as Aaron pushes him so he goes a little higher. Aaron’s got a beaming smile on his face and laughs along with the boy. 

Once Aaron sees Robert is off the phone he starts to slow down the pushing. “Hey Seb, let’s get going ya? Looks like a storm may be coming through”

Seb nods and jumps off as soon as Aaron stops the swing. 

They walk over to Robert together. “Hey, everything alright?” Aaron asks.

Robert pushes his hands through his hair with a long sigh.

“It’s Chrissie. She never made it to get appointment yesterday and no one has been able to get in touch with her. They are sending an officer over to her house for a welfare check. It’s just so odd because she never just vanishes. I just spoke to her yesterday morning and she sounded fine.” Robert replies with fear in his voice. 

Aaron sits down next to him and rubs his back. He knows Robert doesn’t love her, at least like that, anymore, but understands his concerns.

“I’m sure she’s fine Robert, lets not fret too much until we know more” he says with as much comfort in his voice as he can muster.

“Ya, you’re right. We best be off, looks like a storm is coming” Robert says back looking sweetly at Aaron.

They start to head back and are about a block from Robert’s house when it starts to downpour. They all take off running towards the house laughing along the way.

They reach the door step and Robert pulls out his keys as fast as he can and the jump inside. 

“You both wait here, I’ll go grab some towels” Robert says looking sternly at Seb. “I mean it Seb” he says pointing at the young boy.

Seb just nods as stands next to Aaron. 

“He likes to run around the house and sit on everything when he’s wet” Robert laughs as Aaron must have had a questioning look on his face.

Aaron laughs in return as Robert runs up the stairs. He’s back a few moments later with towels in hand and tosses one to Aaron.

“Come ‘er Seb, lets get you dried off” Robert says and he leans down to the boys level and begins to dry him. 

Aaron takes his towel and starts to dry off his hair and shirt as much that is possible. 

“Alright Seb, run upstairs and change, but bring your wet clothes back down so I can hang them to dry” Robert states as he pats him on the head. He turns to look at Aaron, “my, my, my, you are sexy when you’re all wet” he says and he begins to dry his own head of hair. Aaron just rolls his eyes and gets a shy smile on his face as he looks at the floor. He isn’t used to compliments out of the blue like that.

“Do you want a dry shirt to put on?” Robert asks him.

“No, cheers. I think I’ll be heading off. You have Chrissie stuff to figure out. I’ll leave ya to it. But, I had a great time today. Thank you for letting me come along” Aaron responds handing Robert the towel back. The rain has let up some, so he shouldn’t get too wet heading back to his car.

“Are you sure, I can make us dinner?” Robert questions.

“No, you’re alright. We’ll do it another time. I’ll call ya, though. Maybe later this week?” he asks.

“Ya, course. Thank you for coming along today. I’m glad Seb took it so well.” Robert states.

“Me too.”

Robert leans in for a kiss and Aaron doesn’t say no. It soft and sweet, and amazing. Like every kiss with Robert is.

“Later then” Aaron says and he’s opening the front door and stepping out.

Robert leans in for one more kiss, “Later” he responds and closes the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very sorry for the lack of updates. You know, life just got in the way. Hope you enjoy the next chapter and I'm already writing chapter 8 so it shouldn't be so long in between this time.

It has been a few days since Aaron had heard from Robert, but he isn’t surprised. He knows he had to get the whole Chrissie thing figured out. But he misses him, and wants to see him. He decides to send off a text, just to check in. Just as he goes to pull up his phone he hears it beep. He looks down and smiles. Of course Robert would text him the same time he was going to do the same.

R: Hi Aaron, I’m sorry I haven’t been in touch. The Chrissie situation was a bit more to handle than normal. You free tonight? Let’s grab a pint? Xx

Aaron is happy he is free, even if he wasn’t he would cancel any plans he had. Robert is becoming someone very important to him and a chance to see him will always win.

A: No worries, I know you have a lot going on. Definitely free tonight, meet at the pub in Hotten at 7? X

There it is again, the x - but this time he doesn’t question it and sends it off. He’s proud of himself. Then again, Robert is his boyfriend now so he doesn’t need to question it.

A few seconds later he hears the beep. 

R: Sounds perfect, I’ll explain everything. See you tonight. Xx

Aaron smiles at the double kiss and puts his phone in his pocket. He has a few hours until they are meeting so he decides to grab a shower.

He’s a little early to the pub, wants to make sure to get a quiet table seeing Robert wants to explain. He grabs two pints and grabs a table at the back. He sips on his pint slowly, checking the door every time it opens. The excitement at seeing Robert again is building in his stomach. And he heart leaps every time the door opens.

Finally a few minutes after 7 the door opens and all he sees at first is the blonde hair. A huge grin slowly appears on Aaron’s face and he drags his eyes down. His face is as beautiful as he remembers it. He chuckles to himself and shakes his head, it’s only been a few days, but it’s like he’s seeing him again for the first time. As his eyes continue down his body, he gets a lump in his throat, Robert has never looked so good. Maroon jumper with a black leather jacket, jeans that fit him to a T. 

He watches Robert look around the bar, just admiring the view, finally he looks over and smiles a smile so bright it makes Aaron just fall a little bit further for the bloke. He waits a second and lifts his hand as to say hi from a distance. Robert makes his way through the crowd and sits down, closer than necessary to Aaron and leans in to give him a kiss on the cheek. Aaron leans into it, enjoying the sensation.

“Hi” Robert breathes into his cheek.

“Hi back” Aaron smiles.

“I’ve missed you” Robert says as he grabs Aaron’s hand and holds it on top of the table.

“Me too, things good?” he responds

“To be honest, no, it’s been a crazy few days” Robert says as he grabs his pint with his free hand and takes a long drink.

He continues once he puts his pint down, “I want to hear how you’ve been, but let me get this out now. So they found Chrissie in her apartment, huddled in a corner. She wasn’t well. Her father and sister are off traveling and she doesn’t have anyone else in London. I am all she has right now, so we’ve temporarily moved her up to Hotten so she has some stability and can see Seb. She’s really been missing him. So she’ll be around, but she still can’t just pop by, we’ve laid down rules for her and she needs to continue going to counseling. Once her father and sister are back, she’ll be going back to London. I don’t want this to affect us Aaron, we’ve got a real good thing going so I hope you don’t mind that she’ll be around”

Aaron takes a minute to process, is he upset Robert is lending a helping hand to his ex-wife, not at all. Does he mind if she’ll be around, he doesn’t think so. He understands why it is how it is.

“No, I don’t mind. It just shows what a great person you are, helping her through this and being there for her” he finally responds.

Robert squeezes his hand and leans in for a kiss. It’s soft, and Aaron has missed kissing him. 

They continue catching up over a few more pints, and finally Robert looks at his watch.

“Ugh, the time just flies when I’m with you, and I hate to do this, but I’ve got to go. Vic has an early shift at the restaurant tomorrow and I need to pick up Seb” Robert says sadly.

Aaron frowns, but he understands. 

“I get it. When are you free again? I can pick up take away and come to yours for dinner?” he asks

“Tomorrow?” Robert smiles

“Tomorrow then”

They both get up from the table and Robert grabs Aaron’s hand. They smile at each other as they walk out of the pub.

They stand hand in hand in front of the pub, neither wanting to let go.

“I’ve really missed you Aaron.” Robert says as he leans in for a kiss.

The kiss starts off soft and gentle. Robert lets his tongue slip out and licks the crease of Aaron’s lips. Aaron allows him access and melts into the kiss that tastes of lager. They finally let go of their hands which allows Robert’s hands to travel up to each side of Aaron’s face as Aaron’s travel to Robert’s waist and pulls him in slightly. Robert moans into the kiss.

The both pull away, slightly panting.

“You drive me crazy, Aaron, so so crazy” Robert states as he rests his forehead to Aaron’s.

He smiles and rubs Robert’s forearms trying to convey the same message to Robert.

They pull away slightly and look into each other’s eyes. 

Aaron smiles, “until tomorrow” he says as he pulls away.

“Tomorrow.” Robert responds.

They both lean in for one more kiss and go their separate ways.

_Three weeks later_

“Ads, hurry up, we’re going to be late” Aaron hollers up the stairs. He was taking Adam with him to meet Robert at the BBQ. It’s the first time he will have brought anyone to meet Robert. To say he’s nervous is an understatement. 

“Alright, alright, don’t get your panties in a twist” Adam laughs coming down the stairs.

Aaron hits him on the arm as they walk about of the house. 

Twenty minutes later, they are pulling up outside Robert’s flat. Aaron start rubbing his hands on his pant legs and Adam starts laughing.

“Mate, I don’t know why you are so nervous.” he laughs at him

“Shut it you. You’re the first person I’m bringing to meet him, and I want you to like him cuz Ad. I do, I really, really like him” he responds staring up at the house.

“I’m sure I will, if he’s got you going this crazy this soon in, he must be a special bloke” Adam says while patting Aaron’s shoulder.

“Come on then, let’s go meet this boyfriend of yours” Adam encourages him as he opens the car door. Aaron follows slowly after.

Aaron and Adam walk around back of the house.

“AARONNNN!!” Seb screams as he runs up to him. Aaron laughs and picks him up in his arms for a hug. 

They’ve gotten along well in the past three weeks so when Aaron found out Seb was going to be in his class, he was pretty excited about it. When Aaron found out, he called Robert right away. While it wasn’t against the rules to date a parent, there were steps that needed to be taken to ensure it was best for both Seb and Aaron. Robert was extremely happy knowing Aaron was going to be his teacher and once they told Seb, their bond started to grow.

“Hiya buddy, how have you been?” Aaron asks as he pulls back to look at Seb.

“I’ve been fine silly, you just saw me yesterday” Seb giggles and he starts to squirm to get done.

Aaron laughs as he puts him down. Robert walked over and gave Aaron a soft kiss on the cheek and looked over at Adam.

“Robert, this is Adam, Adam, Robert” Aaron nervously says. 

Adam and Robert look each other up and down and shake hands.

“Nice to meet you Adam, I’m glad you could join us today” Robert says as he releases his hand. 

“You too mate, this one won’t stop talking about you” Adam laughs as he nudges Aaron in the shoulder. Aaron just rolls his eyes and a creep of red spreads across his neck and face.

“Oi, you going to introduce me or what? Vic says from behind Robert. 

“Hey Vic, nice to see you” Aaron says as he leans in to give her a kiss on the cheek. 

Her eyes quickly move from Aaron over to Adam and she gets a shy look on her face.

Aaron chuckles, “Adam this is Vic, Robert’s sister, Vic, Adam. She’s also the one responsible for the food”

“Oh, you’re a chef?” Adam asks and he reaches over for a hand shake. 

“Sure am, and I’m pretty good at it” she laughs

“Can’t wait to see if that’s true” Adam gives her a sly smile

They enjoy the afternoon, sitting around talking, playing yard games, beers and of course the food. Adam and Vic are clearly hitting it off as they are both sitting on the same lawn chair facing each other, basically in their own little world.

“They seem to be getting on” Robert says and he walks up next to Aaron whose grabbing another beer.

“They do, Adam is a good guy. You know I wouldn’t be friends with someone who wasn’t.” Aaron says and he turns around and places a kiss on Robert’s lips. 

“What was that for?” Robert questions.

“What, can’t I kiss my boyfriend for no reason?” Aaron says back with a half smile on his lips.

Robert smirks at him and leans down for another kiss.

“Of course you can, and you can keep doing it whenever you feel so inclined” Robert laughs.

As they are starting to clean up, Aaron looks over to see Seb sleeping on one of the lawn chairs. He just sits and stares for a moment with a smile on his face. After a few moments, he feels hands wrap around his waist from behind and can feel Robert’s breath on his neck. Robert places a small kiss to the side of his neck and sighs.

“What ya doing?” Robert asks.

“Just watching him sleep. He’s really a great kid Robert. You’ve really brought him up well. He’s been through a lot at his age, but he takes in stride.” Aaron says as he places his hands on Robert’s forearms.

“Thank you.” Robert whispers in his ear and sends a shiver down his spine.

“I should get him upstairs” Robert states and he begins to release Aaron.

“Here, let me do it” he responds quickly.

Robert just nods with a big smile on his face.

Aaron walks over and gently picks up Seb into his arms and cradles him against his chest, as he is walking up the stairs he starts to stir.

“Shhh, it’s okay, just taking you to bed” Aaron says quietly.

Seb stops squirming and holds onto Aaron even tighter. It makes Aaron’s heart swell. He has become attached to Seb and is happy to have him in his life. He never thought he’d find a bloke as great as Robert, and to have such an amazing son on top of that. 

He makes it up to Seb’s room, toys scattered everywhere so he has to step carefully. He makes it to the bed and places him down softly. He pulls up the blanket and grabs his favorite stuffed animal and places it under his arm and gently strokes the top of his head.

He steps quietly back to the door and turns around to see him still sleeping soundly. A smile creeps onto his face and he closes the door and walks back down stairs.

He walks back outside to find Adam and Vic still chatting away, seeing Vic’s hand placed on Adam’s knee. He’s happy they are getting on so well. Adam needs a good woman in his life, and Vic is just that.

As soon as he met Vic and her spunky self, he knew she and Adam would get along great. Not that he was playing matchmaker, but if they got on, it would make shindigs like this even better.

Robert was finishing up the rest of the cleaning in the kitchen as Aaron walked in. He just stood back and watched. The way his forearms flexed as he dried the dishes, the way his ass looked when he bent over putting something into the cupboard, how his freckles have a bit more pop from being in the sun all day. He’s gorgeous, utterly gorgeous. How did he get so lucky he questions himself.

He sighs happily just leaning against the wall, watching.

Robert looks over at him and smiles while shaking his head.

“Oi, are you going to stand there and ogle me or are you going to help? Robert asks

“I’m going to stand here and ogle my sexy boyfriend” Aaron smiles back at him.

Robert continues to clean, and Aaron continues to stare. He’s not ashamed. 

It’s still a new relationship, but Aaron can feel himself falling more and more in love with Robert and is beginning to love Seb as well. He would never say it out loud, it’s to soon. But it’s true. He loves Robert.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know I said this chapter wouldn't take so long to get up, so I apologize! And I know I haven't responded to a lot of comments, but I have read them and I thank you all for your kind and encouraging words. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! Next chapter will have smut for my smut loving readers (I know its been a few chapters)

The following Monday was the first day of school. Aaron, still to this day, still gets excited for the first day of school, excited to get to know the children he will be teaching for the year. This year was an especially special one as he’ll have Seb in his class. 

He and Robert had talked with Seb about what to expect and how when they are at school, it is Mr. Dingle and at home he can call him Aaron. This is a first for both of them, so they need to tread water carefully. Seb seemed to understand, but the real test will be today.

Aaron arrived as school about an hour before the kids will arrive as he usually does. Puts the final touches up in his class room and enjoys the calm before the storm. 

Class was set to start in about twenty minutes and the excitement of the kids in the hallways always puts a smile on Aaron’s face. He is sitting at his desk jotting down a few notes when he hears someone at the door. He looks up to see Seb looking cautiously at the room and Robert behind him staring at Aaron.

“Hiya” Aaron says and he goes to stand up and starts to walk over to them.

“Wow, you look great in your teacher clothes” Robert slightly chuckles and he walks Seb into the room. Normally Aaron is a hoodie and jeans type of guy, but at school, it’s sweaters and slacks.

Aaron peeks out the door to make sure no one is heading towards his room and places a quick kiss to Robert’s lips. Robert smiles into the kiss.

“I thought we couldn’t do that” he asks.

“We shouldn’t, but I couldn’t resist could I?” Aaron says looking up at him and a smile on his face. 

“Ok Seb, seeing you’re the first one here, you can pick your table first” Aaron says to him and he walks up behind him and pats his shoulder. Aaron’s room is set up with circular tables scattered around the room with a large carpet area in the middle for reading time and other activities. 

Seb looks up at him and looks like he’s about to cry. Robert kneels down quickly and brings him into a hug.

“It’s okay buddy. We talked about this remember. You’ll be here with Aar...Mr. Dingle and then I’ll come back to pick you up and we’ll go for ice cream to celebrate your first day” Robert says and he rubs his back. 

Seb shakes his head up and down and looks up at Aaron.

“Will you come with us Aaron?” Seb asks in his hopeful voice.

“Of course I will bud, but remember, at school it’s Mr. Dingle” Aaron responds with a soft smile.

Seb nods and goes to sit at one of the tables closest to Aaron’s desk at the front of the room.

“He’ll be fine Robert, get out of here while you can seeing he seems pretty content.” Aaron says and he touches his bicep.

Robert looks over again at Seb, “when did he get so big?”

Aaron just laughs, “it happens. Before you know it he’ll be graduating”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better” Robert laughs. 

They walk towards the door and Robert turns to Aaron. They both resist the urge to lean into another kiss. Aaron knows the rules, no PDA at school and he doesn’t want to risk his job.

“I’ll see you later, ya.” Aaron says as he playfully pushes Robert out the door.

“Later” Robert responds as he leaves the room.

Soon after the rest of the kids along with their parents are scattered around the room. He lets everyone get settled in and once all the parents have left, Aaron turns to the class. 

“Hello everyone, I’m your teacher, Mr. Dingle.” he says and he turns to write his name on the whiteboard.

The first day goes smoothly minus a few kids bursting into tears every now and then. He’s used to it, they miss their routines, miss their parents. It’s nothing Aaron hasn’t dealt with before. Seb was a breeze, he helped the other kids when they got sad, volunteered to lead the kids in ABC’s and was first out the door for break.

At the end of the day, all the kids except Seb have been picked up. They both hung out in his room until Robert showed up. He was running a bit late so he set Seb up with coloring and Aaron started getting ready for the next days class.

Twenty minutes later Robert finally arrives, he walks in the room and Aaron looks behind him. He had brought Chrissie with him. He’s not upset but just wasn’t expecting her.

“Hiya, sorry I’m late. Chrissie decided she wanted to come with to pick him up” Robert says towards Aaron.

“MOMMY” Seb looks up and runs towards Chrissie. She picks him up and gives him a hug.

“Hi bug, how was your first day” she asks him

“It was great, I got to lead the ABC’s with the class” Seb says with a beaming smile on his face.

Robert moves over towards Aaron and grabs his arm.

“Hey, I’m really sorry we’re late, it was last minute and I didn’t think we’d be late picking him up” he says to him.

“It’s okay, I got some work done for tomorrow” he responds slightly touching his forearm.

“Alright, who wants ice cream?” Robert asks in Seb’s direction.

“ME! ME!” he yells with a giggle.

“You don’t mind if she comes with you do?” Robert asks.

Aaron shakes his head, “no, no, it’s fine. He is his mum of course”

They all leave and Aaron follows behind Robert to the ice cream parlor.

Once they arrive and order their ice cream they sit outside on the sidewalk. It was a pleasant afternoon, the sun was shining, not a cloud in a the sky. Aaron sits opposite Robert with Seb in-between and Aaron noticed Chrissie moves her chair slightly closer to Robert’s and sits down. 

“So, how was the first day?” Robert looks at Seb and then up to Aaron. Seb is oblivious to the conversation, far to interested in his ice cream which is now dripping all over his hands. 

Aaron smiles down to him and looks back up to Robert. “It was great, really great. Seb was amazing. He was comforting to the other kids who were sad, first out of the room during breaks and the first one in line to come back inside. It may have only been the first day, but I know he’ll be a great little helper for me and showing the kids the right way to behave”ff

“Oh, that’s wonderful to hear Aaron. I knew we would raise a great kid” Chrissie says as she touches Robert’s forearm and squeezes. Aaron stares at her hand for a moment. _she’s been very touchy feely_ he thinks to himself. 

During the rest of the conversation, Aaron had noticed that Chrissie was finding very opportunity to touch Robert in some way. His arm, his shoulder and he’s pretty sure he was rubbing in his with hers at some point. Aaron had gotten over any jealousy he had weeks ago, but having this woman, Seb’s mom/his ex or not, was getting on his last nerve. He doesn’t want to be that boyfriend, but he was starting to feel a bit angry at Robert for not shrugging her off or saying something. They haven’t had an argument yet, but this may turn into one. 

“Alright kiddo, time to head home.” Robert says as he goes to get up from the table. Chrissie, again, touching his arm, “Let’s stay a bit longer Robert, I haven’t seen you two for a while” she looks up, batting her eyes.

“Sorry Chrissie, I’ve got work to get done yet today” he responds and moves to grab everyone’s trash. Aaron smiles cockily at her as he hands his dish to Robert. He shouldn’t be letting this bother him, but after over an hour of having to watch his boyfriend’s ex wife with her hands all over him, it made him feel good Robert was finally saying enough. 

They head over to their cars and Chrissie helps get Seb into his car seat. Robert walks Aaron to his car and leans in for a kiss. Aaron lets a small moan out and leans into the kiss even more. 

“Do you want to come over?” Robert asks rubbing Aaron’s forearms.

“I thought you had work to do?” Aaron questions him

“I do, but nothing that can’t be done tomorrow” Robert replies with a smile.

“Of course I’ll come over, but just for a bit, I do have work that actually needs to be done tonight” Aaron laughs.

“I’ll go drop Chrissie off and be back to mine not long after you. Here, take the key and let yourself in” Robert says taking the key off his key ring and handing it to Aaron. He smiles to him and gives him another quick kiss.

Aaron arrives at Robert’s house and lets himself in. It feels nice, weird but nice, being there alone. He hasn’t even thought about moving in with Robert, they haven’t been dating that long, but things are going so well with them it might be something to be considered in the near future. 

Aaron grabs a beer from the fridge and sits on the couch scrolling mindlessly through social media when less than ten minutes later, Seb comes barreling through the front door.

“HI AARON” he yells as he races to his toys in the corner. Aaron laughs, really laughs at him “Hi Seb” he says as he stands up and walks over to Robert as he comes through the door a few seconds later laughing.

“I’m glad we decided to have ice cream before dinner, hopefully the sugar rush will wear off by bedtime” he laughs looking at Seb crawling around the floor with his big dunk drunk.

“If not, you’ll have your hands full” Aaron says and leans in for a kiss. This time it’s Robert letting a moan slip out. 

“I love the taste of beer on your lips” Robert groans grabbing onto Aaron’s hips. 

Aaron slaps his shoulder playfully and pulls out of his grasp. 

They hang out for a few hours and Aaron decides he should be going as he does have a few things to get done before class tomorrow.

“Do you want to say for dinner?” Robert asks hopefully.

“Next time, ya? I do need to get back and get my work finished” Aaron says as he chuckles at Robert’s sad looking face.

“I’ll see ya. Bye Seb” he says as he walks with Robert towards the door.

“Bye Aaron, see you tomorrow at school” Seb responds still playing with his toys.

They look at each other as Aaron opens the door. Both not wanting Aaron to leave, but knowing he needs to. 

“Maybe you can bring some clothes over, so you don’t always have to be going home on school nights” Robert questions.

Aaron smiles looking up at his boyfriend. He thinks about it for a few seconds before responding “I don’t want to rush this Robert. Things have been so great and now that we are back at school, I don’t want to confuse Seb too much. How about one night next week I spend the night and we’ll see how it goes, ya?”

Robert’s face went from sulking to happiness as he finished his thoughts.

“I like the sound of that” he says and he leans in to give Aaron a kiss. 

“Bye Robert” Aaron says as he walks down the steps and looks back.

“Bye Aaron” Robert responds closing the door.

Aaron knows he needs to talk to Robert about how Chrissie was fawning all over him at the ice cream parlor, but they had such a great time when they got back to Robert’s house he didn’t want to ruin a good night. 

_Friday afternoon_  
“Alright kids, go ahead and clean up your spaces and you can get ready to go” Aaron says from behind his desk. 

As the kids are getting their backpacks and putting their pictures they drew for their parents in them, Aaron was also packing up for the day.

As parents came to pick up their kids, he was watching all their faces. It was a good first week and Aaron was lucky so far he had a pretty great class. As he was lost in his thoughts Robert appeared out of the corner of his eye. He looked up at him and smiled. _How did I get so lucky with this one_ he thought. 

Robert approaches his desk, “Hello Mr. Dingle” he said with this look on his face Aaron hadn’t seen before. 

“Hello Mr. Sugden” he smiled back at him. “What’s up?”

“Well, if you’re free tonight, I have arranged a babysitter for Seb, thought we could have a quiet….” he said as he leaned down closer so no one would over hear “not so quiet at home” Robert finished with a wink.

Aaron just shook his head and could already feel his groin twitch.

“Sounds wonderful, Mr. Sugden” he coughed out. 

Robert just smiled and went to get Seb.

“Meet me at my place at five” Robert says over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

Ten minutes to five and Aaron was outside Robert’s place. He knew what Robert had in mind for the night, but he really needed to talk to him about Chrissie. He figured if he got it out of the way and said something first thing, it hopefully wouldn’t ruin the whole evening.

A few seconds after knocking on his door, Robert answered with the sexiest smile he’d ever seen on his face. 

“Hiya” he says as he leaned in for a kiss before Aaron could even get into the house. 

“Well, hello to you too” Aaron chuckled as Robert finally let him in. 

“Smells wonderful, what are you making” Aaron asks walking into the kitchen.

“Just some pasta, nothing too fancy” Robert responds heading back to the stove. 

“Look, Robert, there is something that has been nagging me since Monday that we need to talk about” Aaron sips out before he loses his nerve.

Robert turned around quickly with a puzzled look on his face. “What happened on Monday?” he asks.

Aaron sighs, he hadn’t really thought how about he was going to say it, just that he needed to get it off his chest. “I don’t want this to come off like I’m jealous, or anything like that, but on Monday, at the ice cream parlor, Chrissie was basically all over you. Touching your arms, your leg, basically anything she could and you didn’t seem to have a care in the world.”

Robert takes a moment to take in the words before he responds. He laughs lightly which just fueled Aaron’s anger towards the subject. He didn’t realize how much it affected him until that moment. 

“It was nothing, that is just how she is, was like that before we even started dating. It’s no big deal Aaron” he finally responds.

“No big deal? It was nothing?” Aaron yells. “Well it is a big deal to me Robert. I don’t appreciate my boyfriend’s ex with their hands all over him, especially right in front of me” he finishes and stands, starting to pace in the kitchen.

Robert tries to grab his arm but Aaron just shrugs him off. “Don’t touch me right now Robert”

“Aaron, Aaron, please just sit down so we can talk” Robert tries to grab his arm again. But Aaron couldn’t sit, he continued to pace the room.

“Robert, it hurt, it hurt watching her with her hands all over you and you didn’t make the slightest move to make her stop. We’re you enjoying it?” Aaron spats at him

Robert takes a step back, knocked off kilter at Aaron’s words. 

“No, of course I didn’t like it, I guess I just didn’t noticed it.” Robert says towards his feet. 

“Didn’t notice it? Is that suppose to make it better?” Aaron says looking directly at him, even though Robert was still looking at his feet. 

“No, it’s not supposed to make it better.” Robert responds, “it’s just, I don’t know what you want me to say Aaron. I didn’t notice it, it was just the way she always was with me, like second nature.” he finishes in a sad voice.

Aaron didn’t know what to say to that. He looks at him dumbfounded, not having any sort of response. Maybe he was overreacting, but he can’t help how he feels. 

“Aaron, please. Say something” Robert asks

“I don’t know what to say Robert. The fact that you didn’t notice her all over you really doesn’t make me feel better.” he says back to him.

“I know and I’m sorry Aaron. I really am. I’ll talk to her, and I’ll make sure to pay attention to what she is doing and tell her it is unacceptable” Robert says moving around the kitchen counter to be closer to Aaron. 

“And what, say oh sorry, my boyfriend is jealous can you watch when and how you are touching me?” Aaron says with his back to Robert. 

“Well, not those exact words. But I know if it was the other way around, I would feel the same way, Aaron” he says to his back, slowly reaching up to touch is biceps. Aaron lets him, and puts his head down. 

Aaron sniffles, and he shakes his head at how pathetic he’s being. It really isn’t a big deal, it was one afternoon, but he loves Robert and watching it just got under his skin a little too deep.

Robert hugs him from behind and holds him. “I’m sorry Aaron, I really am. Please don’t cry” he says into his shoulder blade as they rock back and forth slightly. 

Aaron turns around in his arms and puts his head into the crook of Robert’s neck and sniffles again.

“I love you, Robert, and watching her with you made me furious because you did nothing” Aaron says into his chest.

Robert pauses. _shit, shit, shit. Aaron why did you have to open your big mouth._ he says to himself.

Robert slowly pulls away from him and Aaron can’t bring himself to look up at him. 

“Hey” Robert says softly. Aaron doesn’t move.

“Hey” he says again as he puts his finger under Aaron’s chin and makes him look up.

“I’m yours, Aaron. Only yours. I love you too” he says smiling at Aaron and leans down for a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this...two chapters in two days?? This one just came pouring out of me and due to my lack of updates, rather than holding onto it for a few more days I'm giving it to you now.
> 
> This chapter is pure smut, enjoy!!!

Aaron couldn’t believe it. He wasn’t planning on telling Robert he loves him so soon, but having Robert say it back was the best feeling in the world. As they continue to kiss in the middle of the kitchen the sound of splattering coming from the stove has them laughing into the kiss.

“I should probably take care of that” Robert says as he pulls away.

Aaron laughs and shakes his head watching Robert softly run around the counter turning the stove off. 

He wipes his hands on a towel Aaron didn’t noticed was hanging on his shoulder and tosses it onto the counter. 

He walks back over to Aaron and takes his hand in his and pulls him up the stairs. As he walks him into his bedroom and closes the door behind them he turns back towards Aaron.

“Dinner can wait” he smiles and pulls Aaron into a heated kiss.

Aaron slowly raises his hands and begins to unbutton Robert’s shirt. One by one the buttons pop open revealing Robert’s toned and freckeled chest. Aaron gently runs his hands over his chest causing Robert to moan into his mouth. Goosebumps start to scatter on his torso. Aaron loved having this affect on Robert. 

He slowly pulls his shirt all the way open and slides it down his arms. Aaron pulls Robert into an embrace and runs his hands up and down his back causing another moan to leave Robert’s mouth.

“I love your hands on me. The way you touch me is the best feeling in the world. No one has anything compared to you Aaron” Robert whispers into his ear. Hearing those words causes a shiver to go down his spine. 

Robert removes his hands from Aaron’s waist and slips them up under his sweater. Roaming around his stomach and slowly moving to grasp his pecs. It was Aaron’s turn to moan, Robert’s larged skilled hands knew just how to work Aaron into a frenzy. He had to resist the urge to pull Robert’s pants down and suck him off right there. He didn’t, he wanted them to take their time. Wanted them to make love for the first time instead of just fucking. He loved that as well, but today was special. 

Robert gently pulls on his nipple as he is sucking on his neck, its becoming one of his favorite things Robert does. He continues to let his hands roam over Robert’s back. He can feel this muscles move every time Robert changes the directions of his hands. 

Robert steps back and finally pulls Aaron’s sweater up and over his head.

“God, I love your body Aaron. No one has turned me on as much as you. The first time I saw you I wanted to jump you there and then.” Robert says and he pulls Aaron into another kiss. There was no dominance in the kisses tonight, they were soft but passionate, swirling of tongues, and sucking of lower lips. Aaron could feel Robert’s erection on his thigh and pulled him in tighter allowing Robert to get some friction causing him to start panting. 

They both reach for each other’s belts at the same time, going slowly, enjoying the moment. Robert gets Aaron pants undone but before pulling down his pants and boxers, he slips his hands into the back and squeezes Aaron’s ass, pulling him in again to rub his dick on his leg. Aaron pulled them apart and pulls Robert’s pants down, and then does the same to his own.

As they climb onto the bed, reconnecting their lips, Robert grabs ahold of Aaron and flips him to his back. Robert positions his dick directly on top of Aaron’s and leans down and starts humping. Pre-come is leaking from both their cocks allowing for easy movement. 

“Oh god, yes Robert. Mmmm, that feels so good. Don’t stop” Aaron moans into Roberts shoulder. Robert is panting in his ear which is making him harder than he has ever been before.

“Your cock feels so good against mine, Aaron. Ugh….god….this feels...mmmmm…..amazing…..mmmm...ahhhh” Robert whispers in his ear continuing to buck his hips into Aaron’s. 

Aaron grabs onto his ass, pressing him even harder onto his cock.

“Fuck Rob, god yes, hump me harder, yes, ughhhh...shit….keep going…..god this feels so good...yes, right...nnnmmmhhh....there…FUCK YES!!!!!!” Aaron screams out still holding onto Robert’s ass.

Aaron lets out a groan as Robert stops. Both breathing heavy, sweat starting to show on their foreheads.

“Why did you stop?” Aaron questions him, bucking his hips upward, missing the feeling.

“Aaron, I want you to know I’ve never done this with anyone. I’ve never felt safe and loved enough to allow anyone to do this” Robert says softly looking down at Aaron.

Aaron furrows his brow not understanding.

“Aaron, I want you inside me. I want you to be my first” he says shyly.

Aaron’s mouth drops open. Robert is the best sex he’s ever had, but hearing he’s never bottomed before, and wants him to be the first makes his heart swell and his cock to grow even more which he didn’t know was possible.

“Are….are you sure Robert? You don’t have to” he says stumbling over his words.

Robert shakes his head slowly up and down. “Of course I’m sure. I love you, I’m yours. Just, take it slow”

Aaron pulls him into one of the most passionate kisses they have ever shared. Both trying to pour the love they feel into the kiss.

Robert slowly moves off from on top of Aaron and lays on his back while straighten his legs. 

Aaron moves to the bedside table grabbing the lube and condoms. He moves back over so he is half on top of Robert and moves his head lower into a kiss. He wants to make Robert feel loved and safe, just as he said he felt because of him moments ago.

“Roll over onto your hands and knees, it will make it easier for now” Aaron whispers not wanting to scare Robert. He knows Robert knows what to expect, but still feels it will keep him calm explaining somewhat of what he’s doing.

Robert turns around slowly and gets himself comfortable. Aaron moves to position himself behind him. He looks down and groans loudly. Robert sheepishly looks back and him and frowns.

“What?” he asks. Aaron smiles at him and grabs both asses cheeks in his hands and squeezes. 

“You looking fucking hot like this. I can’t wait to devour your asshole” he replies in a sexually toned voice.

Robert smricks and puts his head down on the pillow again. 

Aaron continues to squeeze and kneed his ass cheeks, loving how full they make his hands feel. Robert does have an amazing ass.

He slowly lowers himself, sticks out his tongue and licks making Robert jump.

“Are you okay? Have you never been rimmed before?” Aaron asks worriedly.

Robert shakes his head, “no, no I have, just not with a beard. I didn’t know what to expect” he laughs.

Aaron pauses for a bit to long and Robert is shaking his ass at him. “Get on with it, I’m horny here”

Aaron smiles and leans back in. He has dreamt about doing this since that very first day. He thinks back to that night, one of the best orgasms he’s had, and knows, this is going to be a thousand times better.

He leans back in and begins to lick again, this time Robert doesn’t jump, but begins to moan shoving his ass further back into Aaron’s face. 

Aaron takes his hands and spreads Robert’s ass cheeks further apart, wanting as much access as he can to his delicious hole. He sticks out his tongue in hopes of breaking the barrier and as soon as he does, Robert lets out the most pleasant sounding groan Aaron has ever heard. He has to grab a hold of his own cock and stroke a few times to let out some tension. Aaron has never been this horny in his life.

“Mmmm, god...yes Aaron...oh god, your tongue feels a...a...amazing. Fuck, ugh, god, keep...ugh...going” Robert moans into the pillow, taking one of his hands to start stroking his cock that is swaying below him. Aaron playfully swats his hand away, Robert getting the hint and places his hand back by his head. 

Aaron hums loudly into his ass, this is so much better than he could have imagined. He doesn’t know what it is, but he’s always loved rimming a guy. But Robert, Robert was so much better than anyone else. His smells, his sounds, the way he lets him in, it’s like nothing Aaron has ever experienced before. He reluctantly removes his tongue and replaces it with a finger.

“Oh god, yes, Aaron, fucking hell, nnnmmm, put another in, please” Robert begs.

Aaron obilgies and sticks a second finger in, searching for that little bundle of pleasure and he knows exactly when he hits it as Robert’s head shoots up to the ceiling and he lets out the most passionate cry and begins to hump Aaron’s fingers. 

Robert is panting now, fucking Aaron’s fingers as he slips a third digit in.

“Aaron, oh fuck Aaron, your fingers feel amazing, feels...so….good.” Robert breaths into the pillow. Seeing Robert bucking his hips on to Aaron’s hand makes Aaron’s mouth go dry. He leans back a bit and just looks at Robert’s ass, the way his ass is moving on his hands, the redness around his glorious hole and how it spreads all over his ass cheeks. It’s the fucking hottest thing he’s ever seen. 

“Please, Aaron, I’m ready, please fuck me. I need to feel you inside me.” Robert begs again. 

He flips Robert over onto his back and leans in for a kiss, both opening their mouths letting their tongues intertwine.

“Are you okay doing it this way? I want to see your face when we make love” Aaron asks.

Robert bits his lower lip and shakes his head up and down. Aaron knows the first time is easier doggie style, but he needs to see his face when he enters Robert for the first time, knowing it’s the first time he’s ever let anyone do it.

Aaron grabs a condom and starts to open it when Robert pulls it out of his hand.

“Let me?” he asks and Aaron just smiles.

Robert opens the foil package and rolls it onto Aaron’s cock. He can’t help himself as he bucks his hips into Robert’s hand. He leans over and grabs the lube, putting a little extra on even though he knows Robert is wet enough, but wants to lessen the pain as much as possible.

Aaron moves closer to Robert’s entrance and lines his dick up and pauses. He looks at Robert and moves for another kiss. Robert grabs the back of his head and pulls him in even more.

“Are you ready?” Aaron asks with loving eyes.

Robert nods and grabs onto Aaron’s biceps. Aaron lines his cock back up to Robert’s hole and pushes in ever so slowly, allowing Robert to stretch and accept the head of his pulsing cock. Aaron has never felt anything as wonderful as this and the look on Robert’s face as soon as he broke the barrier was the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. 

“Okay?” Aaron checks with Robert

“Y..yes...keep going” he stumbles.

Aaron pushes in a little bit further, embracing the tightness and warmth of Robert. He has to calm himself down and he could have came right then and there and he isn’t even all the way in yet. Robert lets out a moan of pleasure and arches his back slightly. Aaron takes that as a hint and pushes in further. Robert’s grip on his arms is most definitely going to leave a mark, and Aaron loves it. Loves any mark the man beneath him leaves.

“Oh god Aaron, keep going, you feel so good” Robert moans

Aaron pushes the final distance and his balls are resting on Robert’s ass. He stalls, letting Robert adjust to being completely filled.

“Rob, you...y..your so tight, my god” Aaron whispers.

“Fuck me Aaron” Robert says as he begins to thrust his hips and grabs onto Aaron’s ass.

Aaron starts to move, slow at first wanting to savor every moment of this experience  
Robert links his ankles around Aaron’s waist and begins to thrust hard upwards. Aaron begins to move his hips harder, twisting and hitting Robert’s prostate with every thrust.

“Mmm, yes, Aaron, ugh, ugh, faster, fuck me faster” Robert yells

Aaron leans down to capture Robert’s lips in a shearing kiss, pounding into Robert and moaning into his lips.

“Fuck, Rob, ugh, you...feel….so….damn...good. Ugh...ugh….ugh” Aaron breathes into his shoulder.

The room sounds of moans, grunts and the sound of Aaron’s balls hitting Robert’s ass. Aaron takes Robert’s cock into his hand, stroking in time with each thrust. Robert, still gripping onto Aaron’s ass, pulling him in further with each thrust.

Robert flips Aaron onto his back without ever losing contact and begins to ride him. Aaron looks up at Robert and it’s such an amazing sight. Roberts head is thrown back, hands placed on Aarons thighs as he moves his hips up and down on Aaron’s cock.

“Fuck, Rob, you look….mmmm….so fucking hot like that” Aaron grunts as he lifts his hips off the bed slightly, pounding into Robert’s ass.

Robert grabs his cock and places his hand on Aaron’s stomach, not moving his hand, but allowing his cock to pump into his fist as they move together. Robert looks down at Aaron and their eyes connect. The emotions being passed in that look is overwhelming for Aaron and he grabs Robert’s head and pulls him into a kiss, never once losing their pace. 

“Aaron….’m close…..” Robert groans as he pumps his fist faster and slams his other hand onto Aaron’s chest and begins to ride him faster.

“Me too...fuck….keep going Rob, god you feel so fucking amazing….mmmm….ugh...yes, fuck, ride me harder Rob” Aaron moans

Robert pulls Aaron out and rips off the condom. He grabs both their cocks into his skilled hands and strokes, fast and short flicks of the wrist and Aaron can’t help but buck his hips.

The feeling of their cocks together in Robert’s hand and the way he moves his hand, Aaron watches between them and licks his lips, their cocks look so good together.

Robert begins to come first and that sight alone is enough to bring Aaron over the edge. Both moaning through their orgasms as hot white come shoots up onto Aaron’s stomach and chest and all over Robert’s hand. 

Robert lets go of their now softening cocks and leans down to kiss Aaron. As he releases his lips, he takes his finger and mixes their come together. He first brings his finger to his mouth and sucks, then repeats and puts his finger into Aaron’s. The taste of their mixed come causes Aaron’s now spent cock to twitch again. It’s a delicious taste and Aaron moans on Robert’s finger. 

They both go for another kiss, tasting each other on their tongues.

Robert moves off on Aaron and goes to get a towel to clean them off. Aaron leans up on his elbows, watching Robert’s ass move as he walks out of the room. He lays back and sighs. That was the most pleasure he has ever felt during sex, he’s topped before, but this was like nothing he’s felt.

Robert comes back in and walks up to Aaron and wipes off the remaining come from his body. He tosses the towel on the floor and crawls into bed.

“That was amazing Aaron, thank you” he says has he puts his head on Aaron chest and draws mindless patterns across his chest. Aaron places his hand in Robert’s hair, feeling the dampness of sweat and loving every second.

“Robert, that, that was the best experience of my life. Thank you for allowing me to be your first” Aaron says while looking up at the ceiling. The words weren’t enough to express the feeling he was having, but he had to say something.

“I love you” he finishes

Robert sighs, “I love you too”

They lay in bed for a while longer not really talking, just enjoying the moment and being in each others presence, until Aaron’s stomach grumbles causing Robert to laugh.

“I guess we should go have dinner now, hungry man” he laughs while placing a kiss to Aaron’s chest as he untangles himself from him.

They both get up, toss on a t-shirt and boxers and head back downstairs. 

They talk over dinner, about school, about how Robert’s job is thriving and getting busier by the day. 

_The next morning_

Aaron wakes up first, and looks over at the clock, it was early, the sun just beginning to rise. He looks over at Robert, fully sexed out hair and morning stubble just slightly showing on his face. He moves to his side and just looks at him. He looks so beautiful and Aaron smiles.

Robert begins to stir and opens his eyes slowly, focusing on Aaron’s face. 

“Mmmmm, I like waking up next to you” he says as he stretches out. 

“Me too” Aaron replies back, still looking at Robert.

Robert lifts himself up and looks over Aaron’s shoulder at the clock and groans.

“Ugh, as much as I like waking up next to you, it is far to early for a Saturday” Robert says and he moves Aaron onto his back and curls up into the crook of his arm, laying his head on Aaron’s chest and putting a leg over his. Aaron laughs and pulls him in closer, kissing the top of his head. They both drift off back to sleep for a few more hours, tangled arms and legs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your continued support of this. To be honest, I don't really know where it's going, so I'm glad you're all here for the journey!!! Enjoy.

They spent the majority of the morning in bed. Talking aimlessly about everything, but nothing at all. It was almost eleven by the time they decided they needing something to eat, Aaron’s stomach grumbling again. Vic kept Seb for most of the day, wanting to give Aaron and Robert time to themselves. They decided that Wednesday would be the night Aaron would stay over and see how Seb does with it.

“Aaron, if Seb handles it well enough, and we try it a few more times. I’d really like to talk about us moving in together.” Robert says over lunch casually causing Aaron to choke a little.

“Woah, sorry. I didn’t think you’d have quite that reaction” Robert says sadly.

Aaron, still coughing slightly, “no, no, Rob, come on” he says placing a hand on his, “I just wasn’t expecting you to blurt it out that way” he finishes.

Robert looks up at him with a sad smile. “Well, I figured now was as good of a time as ever” he laughed softly.

“Rob, I actually have been thinking about moving in together as well, I just don’t want to push Seb to quickly. So, let’s see how it goes and take it from there, ya?” Aaron states rubbing his thumb over Robert’s knuckles. 

Robert nods with a smile. They finish their lunch and decide to take a walk. Aaron grabs Robert’s hand, linking their fingers together. Robert squeezes lightly and looks over to Aaron with a grin. He knows Aaron isn’t one for PDA so he knows this is a big step for him. He sighs contently as they continue on their walk.

_Wednesday_

Robert arrives at school just as Seb was finishing cleaning up his space.

“Hiya” Robert says to Aaron who was packing up his desk as well.

“Hi, so I was thinking take out for dinner? Fish and chips?” he responds as he continues to pack up his work.

“Ya, sounds great” Robert answers while he’s walking over to Seb.

Aaron looks up just in time to see Seb jump into Robert’s arms. He smiles at the sight, Seb has continued to be a big help in the classroom and being able to share his outside life with him and Robert makes his heart swell with love.

They walk out together and head out to their cars. Aaron packed a bag this morning so he didn’t need to go home after. They both head back to Robert’s place, as they pull up outside Aaron can see Chrissie sitting on Robert’s top step. He hasn’t seen her since having ice cream last week but he knows Robert has talked to her about how she is around him so he hasn’t been looking forward to seeing her.

Robert helps Seb out of his car seat and Seb runs up to Chrissie and gives her a big hug.

Aaron walks over to Robert, “I didn’t know she was going to be here” he says to him.

“Me either, she knows the rules and she isn’t supposed to just show up” Robert tells him with a look of frustration.

They walk up to the house as Chrissie begins to stand.

“Robert, I know I’m not supposed to make surprise visits, but I just wanted to see Seb” she says before Robert could say thing.

“I understand that Chrissie, but you have to arrange things before hand. If you keep doing this, you risk not being able to see him at all. He needs structure and this is just going to mess with his head” Robert says to her and he unlocks the door.

Seb runs inside and drops his backpack by the couch and goes to play with his toys.

Aaron follows Chrissie and Robert into the house, bag in hand, and places it next to the door. He doesn’t know if Robert has told her about testing the waters with him spending the night and didn’t want to create any questions by bringing the bag directly upstairs. 

They all sit at the kitchen table, Robert grabbing a beer for him and Aaron. Not offering anything to Chrissie. He could tell Robert was upset with her and had a feeling she wouldn’t be staying long.

“Chrissie, if you do this again, I’ll be forced to speak with my solicitor. I’ll let you hang out with him for a while and then you need to leave” Robert states

Chrissie just nods her head and goes over to sit by Seb. 

Aaron can see Seb telling Chrissie something and Chrissie keeps looking over to Aaron. He doesn’t have any idea what he is telling her, but he gets an uneasy feeling.

Chrissie says her goodbye to Seb and walks over to Robert and Aaron who were still sitting at the kitchen table.

“So, Aaron, Seb tells me your spending the night tonight?” she asks

“Yes, I am.” he answers, not giving any more details.

“Don’t you think that is a bit inappropriate seeing you are his teacher?” she questions putting an hand on her hip.

“Not all all, the school knows I’m involved with Robert and he’s only five years old, there are no grades involved” Aaron responds.

“And frankly, it’s none of your business Chrissie.” Robert says firmly. 

“I think I have a say in who is hanging around my child” she spits back.

“And who better than his teacher?” Robert says standing up from the table.

“I just don’t think its very appropriate” she replies back shaking her head. Aaron sat there in disbelief, he didn’t know what to say or what to think. _Was she upset because Robert called her out on being handsy? Was she upset because he is a man?_ He doesn’t know. 

“I think it’s time for you to go Chrissie. You show up here unannounced, again, and then have the audacity to question who I’m involved with and decisions I am making. Seb is my number one priority and we would not do anything he wasn’t ready for.” Robert says sternly at her.

He walks her to the door and closes it quietly behind her letting out a sigh as he does so.

Aaron feels bad, _were they pushing this to hard? To quick?_

“Daddy, I’m hungry” Seb says as he walks over to Robert who is still standing in the doorway.

“Alright kiddo, Aaron suggested fish and chips, how does that sound?” Robert asks him.

Seb nods his head quickly up and down. Aaron knows Seb isn’t a very picky eater so he figured it was a good suggestion. 

“I’ll run and get it, you two stay here” Aaron says as he gets up from the table, walking over to them. Robert smiles sadly at him, but leans in for a quick kiss before Aaron walks out the door.

Twenty minutes later, Aaron is walking in, food in hand to both Robert and Seb sitting at the kitchen table. It’s scary to Aaron how normal this feels, even after the conversation with Chrissie, he enjoys coming home to the two of them. _not your home, Aaron_ he says to himself. 

“Hey, that was quick” Robert says looking up to him.

“Ya, wasn’t much of a line, lucked out I guess” Aaron replies as he sets the food down on the table. 

They eat quickly and Seb goes back to playing with his toys. Aaron stands up to clean their spots when Robert grabs his hand.

“Will you sit back down for a minute?” Robert asks him.

Aaron has a worried look on his face, but does as he’s asked.

“I talked some more with Seb while you were gone. Trying to see how he really felt about you spending the night” Robert begins.

“Wait, just stop Robert. Look, I don’t want to force him into anything, I don’t want to push or rush into this with him and make him feel uncomfortable” Aaron blurts out quickly before changing his mind. 

Robert chuckles lightly and shakes his head as he puts his hand on Aaron’s forearm.

“What I was going to say, is Seb is good with it, more than good actually. He thinks it’s cool having his teacher around. He really likes you Aaron. And I told him, if at any point he isn’t okay with it, he needs to tell me right away and we’ll handle it. Together.” Robert states as he moves hand to Aaron’s and squeezes.

Aaron lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, relieved at the words Robert has just told him. He smiles sweetly at him and leans across the table for a kiss.

“I’m glad he is, because I like being around him, around you. This just feels so good Robert, so right. I’m just worried we’re rushing into things and our happy world is going to come crashing down” he says truthfully, still holding onto Robert’s hand.

“We’ll take it slow, I promise. One night here and there and we’ll see how it goes, ya?” Robert replies. 

Aaron nods his head and releases Robert’s hand and stands to clean up.

After the table is cleared they move to the couch and put on the telly. Watching nothing of any importance. A few hours later it was time to put Seb to bed.

“Alright bud, time for bed” Robert says and he sees Seb sitting by his toys, rubbing his eyes. The tell tale sign he’s tired Aaron has come to notice.

Seb nods his head slowly as Robert gets up from the couch.

“Can Aaron take me?” he asks

Robert smiles back at Aaron and nods. 

“Of course, if he wants to” Robert asks towards Aaron.

“Of course buddy!” he says to the boy who is slowly getting up from the floor.

Aaron picks him up and Seb puts his head on his shoulder and his arms around his neck. He looks over at Robert who is quick to take out his phone and snap a picture of the two of them with a beaming smile on his face. Aaron shakes he head with a soft laugh.

Once Aaron gets Seb settled he makes his way back to the living room finding Robert sitting on the couch. He goes to join him, but finds Robert’s eyes closed, and the his breathing soft and light. He stands for a minute, admiring his gorgeous boyfriend before touching his shoulder lightly and giving him a little shake.

“Come on sleepy head, time to get you to bed as well” Aaron laughs as Robert startles awake.

“I must have dozed off, how long were you up there?” he asks

Aaron laughs, “less than five minutes”

“I must be knackered” Robert says. 

Aaron reaches out for Robert’s hand to pull him off the couch and they head towards the stairs. Aaron grabs his bag and follows Robert up the stairs, he reaches up and holds onto the bottom of Robert’s sweater. It’s a soft gesture, but a loving one at that.

Once upstairs, they undress and get into their sleep wear. Robert wears a pair of pajama pants that hang off his hips and show off his sex lines. Aaron appreciates the view, especially knowing what is at the end of those lines. Aaron is in his traditional boxers and tshirt. 

They get ready for bed like it’s the most natural thing in the world. Brushing their teeth side by side, looking at each other in the mirror and smiling at one another. Robert begins his nightly moisturizer treatment to the chuckle of Aaron. 

“No wonder you have the softest skin” he laughs

“Hey, don’t knock it - this is what keeps me looking so good” Robert responds with a laugh himself.

“You don’t need all that stuff to look good, I think you’d look just as good without it” Aaron replies and places a kiss on his cheek.

Aaron heads back to the bedroom, and stares at the bed. He decides to sit on the end until Robert comes in.

Robert laughs and throws his head back when he reaches the room.

“What are you doing?” he asks

Aaron figits with his hands and looks slowly up to him and shrugs.

“What is it Aaron?” Robert asks softly as he starts to walk towards him.

Aaron lets out a soft laugh, “I didn’t know what side of the bed is yours”

“Is that what this is all about? Robert says with a softness in his voice. “I usually sleep on the right, but whichever side you prefer” he finishes.

Aaron nods and gets up to go to the left side of the bed and jumps in. 

Robert gets in on his side and moves so he’s on his back and opens his arm out as an invitation for Aaron to move in closer to him. He doesn’t hesitate at all and quickly places his body next to Robert’s. The places his head on his chest and an arm draped over his stomach. Robert closes his arm around him and begins to make soft patterns on his back and sighs.

Aaron takes a deep breath in, smelling all of Robert and sighs as well. 

“I’m really happy your here Aaron” Robert whispers to the ceiling. 

Aaron snuggles a little closer, realizing how perfectly their bodies fit together like this and responds, “I’m happy I’m here too Robert. I’m so lucky to have you in my life”

Robert hums softly and they both drift off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of smut. Enjoy.

The next morning, Aaron awoke before Robert. They had stayed connected by some sort of touching throughout the night. Currently, Aaron was little spoon with Robert’s head laying so close to the back of his head he could feel Robert’s breath on his neck and his arm was slung over his stomach with his leg in between his. Aaron starts rubbing Robert’s arm and sighs in complete contentment. 

Aaron waits a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of having Robert wrapped around him. He carefully unwraps himself from Robert, not wanting to wake him and heads to the bathroom. Once he returns he looks at him and laughs quietly to himself. Robert had moved all the way onto Aaron’s side and he had wrapped himself around Aaron’s pillow. He quickly grabs his phone and takes a picture. 

He decides to let Robert sleep and go make some coffee. A few minutes later he hears someone coming down the stairs and a smiles creeps across his face as Robert comes around the corner. 

“Mornin” he says to him as Robert comes up and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

“Mornin. Missed you in bed this morning” Robert replies as he grabs two mugs from the cupboard. 

“I didn’t want to wake you, it’s still early” he responds pouring the coffee into the mugs while Robert moves around him to grab the milk and sugar. 

“I would have rather you did” Robert smiles at him.

“Next time” he says as they sit down at the table. 

They enjoy the early morning quietness, simply being in each others presence. 

“Hungry?” Robert asks

“Nah, you’re alright”

Robert nods his head.

“Do you want me to bring Seb with me to school today?” Aaron asks as he picks up their empty mugs and brings them to the sink.

“That would be great, I may benefit from you spending the night” Robert says as he walks up behind Aaron and puts his arms around him, kissing his neck.

Aaron leans his head to the side, giving Robert more access, and lets a moan slip out of his lips when Robert starts to suck at his pulse point. He can feel Robert’s erection starting to grow on his ass and he pushes his ass into Robert who starts rubbing into his ass cheek, letting out soft moans as he pulls Aaron into him for a little more friction.

Aaron quickly turns him around and places a rough kiss to his lips. Robert’s mouth opens quickly allowing Aaron’s tongue entrance. 

Robert breaks the kiss, both men panting a little heavier than normal. He puts his forehead to Aaron’s and sighs.

“Probably shouldn’t be doing this in the kitchen” he laughs

“You’re right, should probably go wake Seb up to get him ready for school” Robert responds as he steps away.

Aaron grabs onto him and pulls him in for another kiss. 

“We’ll pick this up later” he says as he walks past him and lightly taps Robert’s ass as he passes.

They get Seb up, fed and ready for school. Aaron moves his car seat from Robert’s car into his own and buckles him up.

As he’s driving to school, he keeps peaking back at Seb and smiling. _How did he get so lucky?_

He doesn’t stay over at Robert’s again until the following week. Both not wanting to push Seb to quickly even though he kept asking when Aaron was going to sleep over again. 

Robert was bringing Seb to see Chrissie after school so Aaron didn’t need to rush over to his house. He spent some extra time getting the next weeks schedules laid out and organized a bit in his class room. When Robert texted an hour or so later, he was ready to get out of there and over to Robert’s. 

He walks up to the door and knocks. He waits for the door to open and when it does, he is taken back at the look of Robert. He was wearing just a white t-shirt and his jeans hung low on his hips. Aaron looks him up and down and when he reaches Robert’s face, he has a grin on his face.

“What?” Robert laughs

“Nothing, you just look good” he responds.

“I’m in a t-shirt and jeans, Aaron” Robert replies moving back to allow Aaron into the house.

“I know, and it’s a good look on you” Aaron shrugs and walks into the kitchen. 

Robert closes the doors and follows him in, walking up behind him and turning him around for a kiss. Short and sweet, but any kisses with Robert are always amazing.

They got into their routine, which is feeling more normal as the days past. Robert cooks dinner while Aaron watches TV or plays with Seb. They have dinner, Seb goes to bed, with Aaron bringing him to bed, again, and then watch some telly before bed. It’s only been the second time they’ve done this, but it feels right, it feels normal.

Aaron was happy, the happiest he’s ever been in his life. As he snuggled into Robert’s body that night, he sighed happily and fell asleep quickly.

_Three weeks later_  
“So, Vic and Adam are going to take Seb tonight” Robert purrs into Aaron’s ear as they are standing in the kitchen getting Seb’s breakfast ready. 

Aaron turns around with a grin on his face, “Oh ya? Well I guess we can finally watch what we want on the telly.” he replies as he leans in to kiss Robert softly.

“Mmmmm, not really what I had in mind” Robert whispers into his lips.

“Oh, that’s too bad, what are we going to do then?” Aaron leans back looking into Robert’s eyes.

“Just you wait, I’ve got big plans for you Mr. Dingle” Robert says seductively.

Later that night, Aaron arrived back at Robert’s, excited for what the night was going to bring. They haven’t been able to have sex that often as not wanting to have Seb hear, so it’s been quickies with a pillow over someone’s mouth to muffle the moans. Tonight, tonight they could be a loud as they wanted. 

Robert opens the door with the biggest grin on his face. 

“Hiya” he says as he pushed Robert against the door and gives him a shearing kiss. 

Robert makes a sound so low in his throat and the blood is already rushing to Aaron’s cock. 

“Hiya to you too, come on in” Robert laughs.

Aaron walks into the kitchen and sees a small box with a bow sitting on the table. 

Robert quickly grabs it and hands it to him. 

“Before we get into our evening” Robert begins with a sexy grin, “there is something I wanted to ask you. Things have been going really good lately, perfect in fact. Seb is happy, happy you’re here, I’m definitely happy you’re here. So I’m wondering, and we can look for a place of our own at some point, but will you” he pauses “will you move in with us?” he finishes and hands Aaron the box. He opens it and it’s a key, of course it’s the key. 

Aaron looks at it and then up at Robert. He has the biggest smile on his face. “Of course I’ll move in with you, I love you.” he replies grabbing Robert by his jumper and pulling him into a kiss, trying to pour how much he loves him into it.

Robert leans back and grabs Aaron’s face in his hands. He looks lovingly into his eyes and leans down for another soft kiss. 

“Now that we got that out of the way, I’m going to fuck you on the kitchen table.” Robert says as he begins to pull Aaron’s shirt over his head and quickly discards it onto the floor. Robert pulls Aaron in for another scorching kiss. 

Aaron pulls Robert’s jumper and t-shirt quickly over his head as the both kick off their shoes. Aaron reaches up and lets his hand rome over Robert’s chest and stomach. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get over watching the goosebumps creep over his soft, milky white, freckled scattered skin.

Robert pulls Aaron in by his belt buckle and leans into his ear, quickly nipping at his ear lobe he whispers “I can’t wait to have my cock in you and hear you screaming my name. There’s no being quiet tonight” and takes his ear lobe into his mouth, sucking, sending a shiver down Aaron’s spine. 

He makes quick work of undoing Aaron’s belt and pulling both pants and boxers off swiftly. Aaron steps out and kicks them to the side. Robert looks down and groans appreciatively as Aaron is already at full hardness. He grabs onto his cocks and stokes softly, Aaron throws his head back and moans. Robert doesn’t miss the chance and leans in and begins sucking on Aaron’s neck. He puts his hands into Robert’s blonde hair, noting how it’s a bit longer these days, perfect for grabbing onto. 

Robert picks Aaron up and puts him onto the table, Aaron leans back onto his elbows, watching with lust filled eyes as Robert slowly undoes his belt, unbuttons his pants and pulls the zipper down. Aaron grabs onto his cock and begins to pump, appreciating the beautiful view in front of him. Robert pulls his pants down just far enough to let his large cock out of his pants and begins to stoke, mimicking Aaron’s movements. Robert looks into Aaron’s eyes, then at his mouth which has the side of his lip crushed in between his teeth and then back down to his cock, watching Aaron’s hand move up and down, slicking it up with the pre-come that has already formed. Both breathing erratically, both watching each others hands moving up and down their rock hard cocks.

“God Aaron, you so fucking hot like that. Legs spread out, waiting for me to devour you.” Robert moans as he picks up his pace a little bit and he reaches up to pinch his nipple, groaning a sound Aaron has never heard before. He’ll have to remember that for later.

“Fuck me Robert” Aaron moans out as he continues to stroke his cock. 

Robert smirks at him and walks closer to him, batting his hand away.

“As much as I love to watch you jerk off, I’m going to make you come untouched” Robert says as he pulls his pants the rest of the way off.

He roughly pulls Aaron to the edge of the table, positioning him just the way he wants them and lowers himself to his knees. 

“Put your feet on the table” Robert instructs him, it’s not the most comfortable position, but when Aaron feels Robert’s tongue on his puckered hole, he forgets all about it. 

Aaron moans loudly, knowing he doesn’t need to hold back, and Robert hums into his hole making Aaron shiver.

Robert holds his ass cheeks apart and continues his assault on his hole as one hand reaches up to take his balls into his hand. Robert has very large, and skillful hands and takes both them easily, rubbing them. Aaron has to refrain from grabbing onto his dick, instead he grabs onto his thighs, digging his fingers in knowing they will most likely leave a bruise. 

Robert leans back and a struggled moan leaves Aaron’s lips.

“Patience Aaron, this will be worth it” he says as he leans back and stands.

He leans over Aaron, letting their cocks rub together as he leans in for a kiss. Aaron can taste himself on Robert’s tongue and moans in appreciation. Robert leans back, still slowly rubbing their cocks together as he puts his fingers up to Aaron’s mouth.

“Suck” Robert tells him.

Aaron opens his mouth willingly, sucking and lickings Robert fingers, putting as much spit on them as he can.

Robert gets back onto his knees and begins licking Aaron’s hole again, slipping in the first finger. Aaron moans and bucks his hips upwards, loving the feeling of Robert’s finger in his ass. 

He continues to thrust the first digit in and out while sucking and licking around the hole. Aaron moves his hands from his thighs and puts them into Robert’s blonde locks. Loving his hair being a little longer, he grabs hold, a little rougher than normal and Robert lets out a muffled moaned causing Aaron to push his face harder into his ass and begins to slowly grind on his face. 

Robert puts a second finger in and begins to scissor them, slipping his tongue in between as much as he can. Aaron continues to grind on his face.

Robert stands up and gives his own cock a few strokes.

“Fuck Aaron, your so needy for me. Look at you, pupils blown, sweat dripping down your chest, you’re so hot for me, and I fucking love it.” he groans out as he lets his eyes roam over Aaron’s body. “Look at your cock, I don’t think I’ve ever seen it so hard, leaking all over, you’re going to shoot a big load, I can tell already”

Aaron stares at Robert, he hasn’t really talked dirty before, but god, was it a turn on. Aaron moves to grab his cock and Robert swats his hand away.

“Uhh uh, no you don’t” Robert chuckles.

He reaches down and grabs a condom from his pants pocket, Aaron leans up quickly and grabs it from his hands. He opens the foil and leans up and grabs onto Robert’s cock, giving it a few good tugs causing Robert to throw his head back and thrust into his hand a few times before Aaron rolls the condom on.

Aaron leans back and gets into the position he was in before, awaiting Robert to thrust his cock in. 

Robert leans down and kisses Aaron as he gently rubs his cock up and down Aaron’s ass crack. 

He leans over and grabs the lube he took out when he grabbed the condom and Aaron quickly grabs is from his hand and tosses it behind him.

“No lube, I want to feel the burn of your cock” Aaron says in a lust filled voice. That causes Robert to whimper. 

“You keep surprising me Aaron, fuck, you’re so perfect for me” Robert says as he slowly pushes his cock head in, breaking the rim and Aaron bucks into the air letting out a loud moan.

The feeling is so delicious and the burn is almost to much, but not enough at the same time.

“Rob...Robert, god Robert” Aaron says in a whimpered voice. He isn’t even all the way in yet and Aaron feels like he could come.

Robert pushes in a little more, not wanting to rush seeing they aren’t using any lube. Aaron looks between his legs and watches Robert continue to push in slowly. It may be the fucking hottest thing he’s ever seen. 

“Keep going Robert, I want to feel the burn” Aaron moans out looking up at Robert.

Robert’s eyes are half lidded and a struggled look on his face and Aaron knows he holding back.

Aaron reaches out and pulls Robert in the rest of the causing Robert to cry out in pleasure. Aaron pulls him down and kisses him while slowly beginning to move, loving the feeling of the burn from the abruptness.

“Come on Robert, give it to me” Aaron moans as he continues to buck.

Robert begins to thrust, he pulls back from Aaron and looks between them, groaning. 

“Fuck Aaron, you’re so tight, god, you feel..mmmm. Ngghh..so amazing” Robert pants out.

“Ugh, yes, Robert, harder, fuck yes, hard...harder” Aaron yells out, he’s really liking not having to be quiet.

Robert begins pumping in and out at a fast pace. Sweat is dripping off his forehead onto Aaron’s chest. Aaron reaches up and pinches Robert’s nipple causes Robert to throw his head back and begin thrusting harder.

Between the two of them, its a sea of moans and groans and heavy breathing.

“Fuck Aaron, oh god Aaron” Robert screams out.

Robert dick is continuously hitting Aaron’s prostate with each thrust. He’s never had as great of sex as he has with Robert. 

“You fill me so good Rob, god your cock is fuck...fucking….fucking amazing” he stumbles out, surprised he can still form words.

Robert continues pounding into Aaron, Aaron continues meeting Robert thrust for thrust. 

“Rob..’m close” Aaron mumbles out.

Robert looks down into his eyes and he’s gone, white creamy come shoots up and over his stomach and some even reaching his chest and chin. He screams out in pure ecstasy not holding anything back and he’s pretty sure he blacks out for a second as he’s never had an orgasm that powerful.

Robert looks down at Aaron’s cock shooting come all over him and feeling Aaron’s ass clench around him and he’s gone. 

“Fuck Aaron, I’m coming, fuck, you feel so good” Robert moans out.

He continues thrusting in and out, shaking, until he’s fully come and looks down at Aaron again.

“Jesus Aaron, you look so fucking good with come all over you. You really shot a good load like I knew you would” Robert smiles in admiration. He takes his index finger and wipes off the come that landed on his chin and brings his finger to his mouth. He licks it off and moans in pleasure.

“You always taste so good” he says as he takes another finger full. 

Aaron looks at him with lust in his eyes and feels his cock twitch. If Robert keeps going like that, he’ll be ready for round two in no time. 

Robert slowly pulls out of Aaron and removes the condom, tying it off and bringing it to the garbage.

Aaron finally lets his legs down, wincing at the slight pain in them.

Robert brings back a cloth and wipes him clean.

“Mmm, that was amazing” Robert says as he tosses the cloth on the table.

Aaron is still breathing heavily, sits up on the table and pulls Robert in between his legs, kissing him roughly.

“Amazing doesn’t even cover it” he responds. 

Robert pulls back and runs a hand through Aaron’s hair.

“You’re beautiful, so perfect for me” Robert tells him. Aaron nudges his head into his forearm and pulls him in for another kiss. 

Aaron stands and grabs a hold of Robert’s hand and starts to pull him up the stairs.

“Shower?” Aaron questions as they walk up the stairs.

“Let’s get you cleaned up and then I’ll let you fuck me in the bathroom so I can watch” Robert says pulling Aaron into him for another kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little more smut for you all and a rather long chapter. 
> 
> For those of you leaving comments about them using condoms, first off - safe sex always! Second, I promise they will lose them at some point, and I try to explain that in this chapter. It's just not yet.
> 
> Enjoy!! And thank you ALL for the comments, suggestions and kudos!! It means the world to me!

Once they are in the shower, they waste no time in crashing their mouths together and letting their hands roam. Robert reaches around and grabs Aaron’s ass to pull him in closer, making a moan escape Aaron’s lips.

“God, your cock feels so good” Robert groans out while rubbing their cocks together. 

Aaron reaches his hands up into Robert’s hair and pulls his head back, quickly attacking his neck. He begins sucking, knowing he’ll leave a mark. 

Robert moans into the air, and Aaron can’t get enough of it. He moves over to the other side of his neck and repeats his motions. He slowly reaches up and pinches Robert’s nipple, causing him to moan even louder.

“Keep going like that, and you’ll make me come” Robert finally says after a few minutes. He pulls himself away from Aaron and grabs a hold of his dick.

“I can’t wait to have this inside me” he moans into Aaron’s mouth in a scorching kiss. 

Robert turns off the water and grabs a towel and begins to dry Aaron off, once he’s done he hands the towel to Aaron and he does the same.

Aaron grabs Robert’s head and pulls him into a kiss as he walks them over to the counter. He turns Robert around and pushes him down forcefully before lowering himself behind him and spreading his ass cheeks. 

He leans in and licks a long strip from his balls to his tight, puckered hole making Robert moan that moan that is becoming Aaron’s favorite sound.

He continues to lick and suck at his hole when he notices Robert grab for his dick. Aaron takes a hand and places it over his and they stroke Robert’s dick together.

He removes his hand and places it to Robert’s mouth, knowing there wasn’t any lube around.

Robert licks his finger greedily, making them as wet as possible. When Aaron thinks they are wet enough, he pushes the first finger in. Robert bucks his hips forward and releases his cock to hold onto the counter. Aaron begins to slowly push and pull his finger in and out of Robert’s tight hole. 

“God Robert, you’re so tight. I could come just watching your ass take my finger. Mmmm, such a fucking sight” Aaron says in muffled sounds as he continues to work his tongue next to his finger.

“More Aaron, nnngghhmmm, I need more” Robert spurts out in between thrusts.  
Aaron puts his arm across Robert’s lower back, pushing him down harder to stop his thrusting.

He takes the next finger and pushes it in along side the first. 

“GOD! Fuck Aaron, feels so good” Robert moans out. 

Aaron begins to scissor his fingers while continuing to move them in and out.

Robert is panting, and mumbling nothings and Aaron has to move his arm to give his cock a few tugs to release the tension. He shutters at the feeling. He can’t wait to shove his dick to the hilt in Robert’s gorgeous ass. 

He puts a third finger in, pushing them as far as the can go and finds Robert’s prostate and rubs. Robert starts moving his hips up and down, fucking Aaron’s fingers.

“Mmm, yes, fuck, right there Aaron...don’t stop” he mumbles out.

Aaron continues his assault for a few more pushes of his fingers and quickly removes them causing Robert to let out a strangled cry.

Aaron stands up and lightly hits Robert’s ass and chuckles when Robert starts shaking it at him.

“Do you have any condoms in here?” Aaron asks

“No, it’s alright, I’ve only been with you Aaron” Robert looks up at him in the mirror.

Aaron stands, staring back at him for a minute. “Ya, me too, but - it’s not that I don’t trust you, I’d just prefer we waited until we both got checked” he says to him truthfully.

Robert nods and Aaron leaves to run into the bedroom. He quickly grabs one and some lube.

He returns to Robert in the same position, slowly stroking his cock that is hanging between his legs. Aaron groans out, “god, you look so fucking hot like that.” and licks his lips. 

He quickly puts the condom on and opens the lube and spreads it over his dick. 

“Are you ready?” Aaron asks Robert to make sure.

Aaron has topped a few times since Robert’s first, but he still likes to make sure he’s ready.

“God yes, fuck me Aaron, fuck me hard” he says in a raised voice.

Aaron raises an eyebrow at him in the mirror and steps in behind him. 

He lines his dick up to Robert’s tight, but stretched hole and slowly pushes in.

“Mmmmm, fuck yes Aaron, oh god, you fee..feel so good” Robert moans out. 

Aaron throws his head back, he’ll never get over the feeling of how Robert’s ass clenches around him at the first brink. It’s a feeling he can’t describe other than pure bliss.

He pushes in a little bit further, giving Robert time to adjust to his cock. It takes all his willpower not to shove it all the way in.

“Fuckkkk, Robert, ugh...you...you are so tight” Aaron moans out, watching his face in the mirror. Robert pupils are blown and his hair is all over the place, a picture of sex.

“More, more” Robert pants out pushing his ass towards Aaron.

Aaron grabs onto his hips and pushes the rest of the way in.

“Yessssss, oh god, you fill me good Aaron, fuck” he lets out in voice so full of sex.

Aaron shuffles a little, making sure Robert is ready and begins to thrust his hips. Robert has his eyes wide open, staring at Aaron in the mirror and Aaron is looking back at him with his lip in between his teeth. 

He looks down and sees Robert’s cock swaying with every thrust, it’s fucking hot. He can tell how hard his slamming into him.

“Mmmm, fuck, oh god, right there, keep going, hard Aaron, I want it hard” Robert pants out.

Aaron picks up the past, the room is filled with skin slapping skin and incoherent sounds coming from both of them.

Aaron looks up and Robert is still staring at him and it makes Aaron thrust into him even hard. 

“Tu...tur...turn me so I can see” Robert struggles to say and Aaron pulls him up so he is flush against his chest and moves them to the side. Aaron begins thrusting upwards with as much force as he can, placing his hands on Robert’s shoulders to pull him down harder onto his dick. 

“Fuck Robert, oh fuck...yes, god you’re amazing” Aaron spits out.

He pushes Robert down and allows him to put his hands on the shower door which gives Rober the view he wanted. He looks at Robert in the mirror and follows his eyes to in between them. Seeing his dick come in and out of his ass, it’s a fucking hot scene playing out in the mirror. 

He looks back at Robert who is licking his lips, staring. He reaches in front of him and grabs onto Robert’s cock and starts stroking him in time with each thrust.

Robert throws his head back and reaches up to pinch his own nipples. Crying out in ecstasy.

Aaron puts his hand into Robert’s hair and pulls, knowing it does things to Robert.

He looks down at Robert’s back, seeing it covered in sweat. He leans down and licks up his spine.

He removes his hand from his cock and put it back onto his shoulder so he can pull him into him on each thrust. Robert quickly replaces Aaron’s hand with his own.

“Fuck yes Aaron, fuck, god….nnngghhhmmm...keep….going. You fuck me so good.” Robert screams out.

Aaron likes this whole not having to be quiet thing, they’ll have to do it more often.

“God...Rob….you….fuck….ugh, uh, uh….fuck, I can’t get enough of your ass” Aaron moans out, pounding into him with as much force as he can.

Aaron moves both his hands to Robert’s waist and continues to thrust up into him.

“Rob...Rob...you close? I...I’m gonna come soon” Aaron warns him.

“Keep going, al..almost….there” he moans back.

Aaron pumps a few more times and comes into the condom.

He continues pumping into Robert, helping him reach his climax and a few more pumps, Robert is coming over his hand. Aaron slows his thrusts, rubbing Robert’s back as he does.

They are both stop moving, trying to catch their breath. Aaron removes himself from Robert and ties off the condom and tosses it in the bin.

He returns to Robert who is still leaned over holding onto the shower with one hand and brings his come covered hand to his lips and licks. Robert groans at the site causing Aaron to smile.

Once his hand is clean, he pulls Robert up for a kiss, wanting him to taste his own come, wanting him to know how good it is.

“Fuck Aaron, that was fucking amazing” Robert pants out.

“I have to say, it was one of the best” Aaron laughs.

They both go back into the shower, covered in sweat and clean up.

_The following morning_  
Aaron decides to ask Robert to come back to Emmerdale to meet his mum. He has been putting it off and he doesn’t know why. It’s time.

“So, seeing we’re moving in together, I think it’s about time you meet my mum.” Aaron says shly over coffee.

Robert’s head snaps up and a smile creeps across his lips.

“That sounds great, when?” he asks.

“Today? I figured seeing Vic and Adam have Seb at Adam’s place, we could pick him up” Aaron states.

“Sounds perfect” Robert replies.

A few hours later and after a quick text to him mum, Aaron and Robert are on their way to Emmerdale. 

Aaron arranged Vic and Adam to meet them in the pub with Seb. Aaron pulls around back and turns the engine off. He turns to Robert and smiles. 

“Mum’s a bit much sometimes, so be prepared” he laughs

Robert nods, “don’t be so nervous Aaron, everything will be fine” and reaches over to give his thigh a squeeze. 

They get out of the car and Robert grabs Aaron’s hand. Aaron appreciates the soft gesture. 

As they walk in they see Vic, Adam and Seb at a booth in the corner. Adam leans towards Seb and gives him a nod in Aaron and Robert’s direction. Seb looks over and quickly jumps from his seat.

“DADDDDYYYY!!” he yells as he runs and jumps into Robert’s arms.

“Hiya buddy, did you have a good time with Auntie Vic and Uncle Adam?” Robert asks him, still hugging him. 

“I did, we plays games and watched a movie, and I gotta stay up until midnight” he beams.

Robert and Aaron just laugh as Seb begins to squirm in Robert’s arms.

“Aaron, Aaron” Seb releases Robert and puts his arms towards Aaron. He grabs him and gives him a big hug.

Aaron looks over at Robert who has the biggest smile on his face. _He really did luck out with these two._ he thinks to himself.

All of a sudden there is a shriek from behind the bar and Aaron looks over to see his mum with her arms flailing in the air. 

Aaron puts Seb down and walks over to his mum who throws her arms around Aaron in a big hug. Aaron scoffs but puts his arms around her.

As they release, Aaron looks over at Robert and gives him a nod to come over.

“Mum, this is Robert, Robert - this is my mum Chas” Aaron introduces them.

“Hi Chas, it’s nice to meet you” Robert says and he puts his hand out for a shake.

“Oh no, we’re practically family now, come er and give me a hug” she says and pulls him in. Robert laughs, but does has he’s told.

Aaron looks down and sees Seb standing behind him, shly.

“And who is this little guy?” Chas asks

Aaron moves and puts his arm on Seb’s shoulder.

“This is Seb, Robert’s son” Aaron says.

Chas gets down to Seb’s level and puts her hand out, “Hi Seb, I’m Chas” she says

“Hi” Seb responds and hides behind Aaron again.

Aaron smiles at him fondly, he remembers when Seb would do this around him, but he knows he’ll be out of his shell in no time.

“Go sit down and I’ll bring you two a pint, and an orange juice for the little one” Chas says shuffling them away.

They take a seat at the table with Vic and Adam and Chas brings over the drinks. Chas stays standing, but keeps an arm around Aaron’s shoulders.

They make conversation, talking about their night with Seb. Chas asks Robert all the normal “get to know you” questions and then excuses herself to go tend to some patrons at the bar. 

“Aaron love, when you have a minute can you come help me in the back” Chas yells over the bar.

Aaron looks over and nods.

“Twenty quid, she really doesn’t need any help” Aaron laughs as he gets up after leaning over to give Robert a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Yes, Mum?” he asks as he walks through to the back.

“Oh, I didn’t need anything, I just wanted to talk to you” she says.

He laughs and shakes his head.

“So, talk” he responds. 

“So, Robert. You two seem pretty serious” she starts. 

“Well, ya, we’re moving in together” he says.

“Are you sure you’re ready to get into a serious relationship with someone with a kid. I mean, being a teacher is one thing, but living with a kid full time, that’s a whole nother world” she states with concern in her voice.

“Mum, Seb is in my class, I know what kind of kid he is, and he’s great. Real great. And Robert, he’s such a great guy, a great dad. And I love him. So yes, yes I’m sure. We went into this slowly, it’s what we both want” he replies.

“I think he’s great, what I know of him so far, and that Seb, what a cutie, but I’m just looking out for you Aaron, I want what’s best for you” she says as she sits down next to time on the couch and pats his knee.

“I know Mum, and I appreciate that. This is what I want, this is what we both want.” he responds.

“All right love, I just needed to check” she laughs and pulls in him for another hug.

They both come from the back with Robert, Vic and Adam’s eyes on them. Aaron just smiles and nods, giving the sign everything is okay.

He slides back into his spot next to Robert and says “just what I thought, needed to have “the chat” with me” 

“And?” Robert asks questioningly.  
“She likes you, don’t worry” Aaron laughs as he pats his thigh.

“So, me and Adam have some news of our own” Vic says

“Oh, and what’s that?” Robert asks.

“We’re also moving in together” Adam beams pulling Vic into his side.

“That’s great to here, are you coming here or are you moving to Hotten Adam?” Aaron asks.

“Vic’s gonna move here. There’s a chef position open here at the pub and Chas is gonna give her a shot” Adam replies with the cheekest smile on his face. 

“That’s great. I’m happy for both of you” Robert states lightly hitting Adam on the shoulder.

“Where are you two going to live?” Vic asks them.

“We’re gonna stay at Robert’s for now, and then find a new place at some point, it just makes sense seeing is closer to school” Aaron says.

“What are you gonna do with your flat at the Mill?” Adam questions.

“I’m not sure yet, I have the lease paid for the next 6 months so there’s no rush in deciding what to do” Aaron replies. 

They hang out for a bit longer and decide it’s time to go a few hours later.

Chas is giving Aaron another big hug and rocking them back and forth.

“With you living in Hotten now, I’m not going to see you all the time anymore” she says with sadness in her voice.

“Mum, we’ll be back all the time, don’t worry” Aaron laughs

“Robert, it was really great to meet you. Take care of my boy” she says giving him another hug as well.

She leans down to Seb and holds her hand out, Seb goes slowly to shake it, “it was great to meet you too Seb, maybe we’ll have to plan a sleepover sometime ya, give Auntie Vic and Adam a break every once in awhile”

Seb nods his head slowly, not to sure about the idea. _he’ll come around_ Aaron thinks.

“I’ll stop in tomorrow after I pack up some of my things” Aaron calls out to his Mum as they walk out the door. 

Once they arrive home, Robert takes Seb up for a bath and Aaron grabs a beer and sits down in front of the telly. He’s mindlessly scrolling through the channels when there is a knock at the door.

He sets his beer down and goes to open it. When he does, he sees a disgruntled Chrissie on the other side.

“Chrissie, you know you can’t just drop by” Aaron states flatly.

“Oh who are you to tell me when I can or can’t come by” she replies.

“Chrissie, you know the rules, I don’t know how many times we have to tell you.” he tells her

She scoffs at him and tries to push him out of the way, but he stands his place firmly.

“We? WE? You are nobody Aaron!! You can’t tell me ANYTHING” she is basically screaming at this point.

He is surprised Robert hasn’t heard her.

“No Chrissie, you can’t come in” he says, a ting of anger in his voice.

“Move Aaron, I want to see my son” she basically yells at him.

“No! You can’t come in. Leave now, or I’ll call the police” he sternly says.

“You wouldn’t dare” she spits through her teeth at him.

“Try me again and you’ll find out” he says trying to remain calm, but it’s getting harder and harder by the second.

“This isn’t the end of this Aaron” she says with spit in her voice and turns and leaves.

Aaron shakes his head at her and closes the door, making to sure to lock it.

He grabs his beer and sit back down on the couch with a sigh. 

“Were you talking to someone?” Robert asks as he comes down the stairs behind Seb.

“Oh ya, guess who just decided to show up again?” Aaron states frustrated.

“You’ve got to be kidding me” Robert replies

“Yup, went on about how I can’t tell her when she can or can’t show up and tried to force herself into the house. Threatened calling the police on her. Told me I was a nobody” he finishes with sadness in his voice.

Robert sits down next to him and brings him into a hug.

“You are somebody Aaron, you are my somebody and I love you. Thank you for standing up to her, I’ll have to call my solicitor on Monday. I’ve had enough of this” Robert tells him while still hugging him.

Aaron brings his arms up around him and sighs.

“I know, I can’t let her get under my skin, but it’s hard not to” he says into Robert’s shoulder.

Robert continues to rub his back, “try to let it slide over you. I know it’s hard, trust me, at the worst of times, she really knew how to get under my skin with the things she would say”

“I’ll try” he says while leaning back and placing a soft kiss to his lips.

Later that night, Aaron and Robert are again snuggled up to each other, both just about to drift off when they hear a crash downstairs. Both jump out of bed and go running down the stairs to find a brick that had been thrown through the front window.

“What the…” Robert quickly runs out the front door but sees nothing.

He walks back inside to Aaron grabbing the broom and dustpan.

“Hold off on that Aaron, this has to be Chrissie. I’m calling the police. Will you go check on Seb to see if he woken up?” Robert tells him and he runs to grab his phone.

Aaron walks up to Seb room and peeks in, Seb is still soundly asleep. He sighs in relief. The last thing he wants is for him to get upset.

He closes the door quietly and goes back down stairs after grabbing some clothes for him and Robert.

Robert is still on the phone but finishes quickly.

“How is he?” Robert asks as he takes the shirt and pants from Aaron.

“Ya, he’s fine, still sleeping” Aaron responds walking up to Robert to give him a hug.

“This has to be her, why would anyone else do something like this?” Robert tells him as they break their embrace.

The police show up a few minutes later, talking to both Aaron and Robert about the evenings events and taking pictures.

“We’ll send someone out to board up the window” one police officer says and Robert nods his head.

Once the police leave, Aaron turns on the kettle, they were in for a long night.

The next morning both Aaron and Robert woke up on the couch, neither wanting to be upstairs incase something else happened. 

Aaron gets up and starts making breakfast when Seb comes down the stairs.

His eyes go wide when he sees the front window, “wh...what happened?” he asks.

Robert goes to pick him up and hugs him, a little too tight because Seb starts to squirm away.

“It’s okay buddy, nothing to worry about.” Robert tells him as he puts him down and directs him to the kitchen table. 

“I’m going to start calling window repair companies” Robert tells him as he walks into his office. Aaron nods and puts Seb’s breakfast in front of him, sitting down next to him and rubbing his back.

Thirty minutes later Robert emerges from his office.

“All sorted?” Aaron asks sitting in front of the telly, but not really watching anything.

“Ya, they’ll be here in a couple hours, why don’t you take Seb to the park when they get here, I don’t want to freak him out anymore” Robert says

“Sounds good, ya” Aaron replies.

Later that day, the window is fixed and it looked as though nothing happened.

“Did the police say they were going to look into Chrissie?” Aaron asks over dinner.

“They said they would, but not much to go on really” Robert says sadly.

“Maybe we should go to the Mill for a few nights, get out of town” Aaron suggests.

“Cheers, ya, that sounds like a good idea.” Robert smiles at him. 

A few hours later they are packing a bag and heading back to Emmerdale.

They walk into the pub later that night and Chas goes running up to Aaron and brings him into a hug, “oh love, are you all alright?” she asks worriedly

“Ya, ya, we’re fine. Just a little shaken up. Thought it was best to get Seb out of there for a few days” he responds to her, rubbing her arm.

“What a horrible thing. Do you know who did it?” she questions

“Robert thinks it’s his ex Chrissie, but we have no proof. Me and her had a bit of an altercation yesterday, so it’s possible.” he replies.

“What happened with her?” she asks

“Nothing you need to worry about, Mum” he tells her.

She shakes her head, Aaron knew she wouldn’t let it go, but he didn’t want to get into it now.

“Go over to Robert, I’ll bring you a pint” she instructs him.

He heads over and pulls his hair a little closer than necessary to Robert and puts his hand on his thigh and squeezes. 

They spend a little bit of time until heading back to the Mill wanting a quiet night, just the three of them.

Seb seems okay, asked a few questions, but is just going with the flow. Aaron is thankful for that, and he is sure Robert is as well. 

They grabbed a bunch of his toys to ensure he wouldn’t get bored. 

They sat on the couch and Aaron knew Robert was freaked out, so he sat sideways on the couch and pulled Robert in between his legs and Robert went willfully. Aaron wrapped his legs around his and pulled him to his chest. Robert laid his head down and Aaron leaned down to kiss the top of his head.

They sat there for awhile, aimlessly flipping through channels before they decided it was time for bed.

Robert went to tuck Seb in, while Aaron got ready for bed. He was already under the covers by the time Robert arrived, he discarded his clothes and jumped in with Aaron.

Aaron knew Robert needed more comforting, so when Robert turned away from him, Aaron was quick to squeeze in behind him placing an arm across his stomach and linking their hands together. He wedges his leg in between Robert’s knowing he likes it, and took a deep breath. He loves Robert’s smell, whether it’s sweating, just out of the shower, or a days worth of grim. He loves his smell.

Robert sighed contently and they both drift off to sleep, linked together.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, two updates in one day!!! No smut in this chapter, sorry to my smut[-loving readers! I hope you enjoy anyways. Bit of a shorter chapter, but it ended where I wanted it to. 
> 
> This will probably be the last update until next week. I'm off of work all next week so plenty of time to write.

They spend the next few days in Emmerdale. Robert has been checking in with the police, but so far, there are no leads to who threw the brick through the window. They decided to keep Seb home from school for a few days, still uneasy not knowing anything. Aaron had taken Monday off, but was back to work on Tuesday.

He was walking to his car and when he got there he looked down to see his tires have been slashed. 

“Ugh, are you fucking kidding me” he yells out. 

He quickly grabs his phone and calls Robert.

“Did you see anything?” Robert asks

“No, it was like this when I got out here, I’m going to ask around tomorrow to see if anyone saw anyone out of the ordinary. I’ll let you know, I need to call a tow” he replies.

Aaron calls Cain who tells him he’ll be on his way. Might as well get it fixed in Emmerdale.

When he finally arrives home, Robert runs to him, embracing him.

Aaron pats his back, “what’s this for?” he questions.

“I’m just so sick of this Aaron, it has to be her” Robert responds.

Aaron doesn’t know what to think, he thinks it could be Chrissie, they haven’t had any run ins with anyone else. 

Robert calls the police to let them know what happened with Aaron’s car.

“They said they’ll investigate it. Are there cameras at the school?” Robert asks.

“Yes, but I don’t know if there are any around the teachers parking lot” he tells him.

“Well, I guess we’ll find out” he says as he goes back to making dinner.

The next day they decide to have Seb go to school, not having heard anything from the police has Aaron and Robert a bit on edge, but it isn’t fair making Seb stay home. He’s said a number of times he misses his friend.

“Robert, don’t worry, I’ll keep a close eye on him” Aaron reassures him as they are getting ready to head out the door.

“I know you will” Robert smiles at him and leans in to give him a goodbye kiss.

The day at school does without a hitch. Aaron had taken Robert’s car today as his still wasn’t fixed. 

He is a little nervous as him and Seb walk to the car. He’s relieved when they approach nothing seems to be wrong.

They arrive a short time later to hear Robert yelling on the phone. 

“How can you not know anything yet? It’s been four days!!” Robert yells down the phone. “Ya, fine, let me know.” he finishes, hangs up and throws the phone on the couch. 

Aaron walks up to him and pulls him into a hug.

“So, nothing yet huh?” Aaron asks, already knowing the answer.

“Nothing, I can’t believe they haven’t found anything out yet. It’s so frustrating.” Robert replies with anger in his voice.

“I know, I know, they’ll figure it out” Aaron tells him rubbing his back up and down. Telling him, as much as himself.

They decide to stay at the Mill till the end of the week. Robert has checked in on the house and nothing more has happened. Even with the police not being able to figure anything out yet, the figure it’s okay to head back to Robert’s house. 

The following week goes without a hitch, school is coming up on Christmas break so Aaron has been having the kids make snowflakes to hang around the room. 

They hadn’t heard from Chrissie since the incident. Robert had told him she had gone back to London as her father and sister were back from their travels. Robert had made a new arrangement with her for seeing Seb and the visits aren’t as often anymore. Aaron feels guilty, but not that much, and at the same time, it was Robert’s decision and he knows he’ll do what’s best for Seb.

“Mr. Dingle, I have a question for you” Seb comes up to him asking.

“Yes Seb, what is it?” Aaron asks.

“Are you going to be spending Christmas with us?” he asks shyly.

Aaron smiles, “of course I am, why wouldn’t I?” he questions.

“I was just wondering, because last year, Mommy didn’t spend it with us and I was sad” he tells him truthfully.

Aaron feels a ping of sadness for the boy. He knows what it’s like not having a parent around during Christmas.

“Well this year, we’re going to have Christmas at home and we’re going to have one at my mum’s” Aaron tells him. Seb looks up at him and gives him a big hug and runs back to his table.

Christmas morning is all chaos at their house. Presents and wrapping paper everywhere. Robert had given Aaron tickets to a music festival he had been going on about for months. Aaron had given Robert a pocket watch with the three of their initials engraved on it. Robert had gotten tears in his eyes when he opened it and gave Aaron a loving kiss.

“Alright Seb, go get dressed and we’ll head to Chas’” Robert tells him.

Aaron starts picking up the wrapping paper when Robert grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Thank you again for my present, I love it” Robert says when he pulls away.

“You’re welcome, I’m glad you like it. I really didn’t know what to get you” Aaron confesses.

“It’s perfect, just like you” Robert smiles at him.

Aaron laughs and pushes him off, “Soft git” he laughs at him.

Robert laughs as well and they continue to pick up.

Seb comes barreling down the stairs a few minutes later.

“Can we go now, can we go?” he says in an excited voice.

“Yes, we’re almost ready” Robert tells him. 

They get into the car and pull away from the house and arrive in Emmerdale after a short drive. 

They are well into the Christmas dinner when Robert gets a phone call. He quickly gets up and walks into the other room. Aaron’s eyes never leaving him. When he doesn’t come back a short time later he walks out to find Robert sitting on the stairs with his head in his hands.

“Rob, what is it?” he asks him concerned. 

Robert looks up at him with tears in his eyes. Aaron is quick to down on his knees in front of him, pulling him into a hug. He doesn’t know what is it, but it must be bad.

Aaron rubs his hands up and down Robert’s back. Not wanting to push him to talk.

“The house, it’s gone” Robert sniffles out.

“Wh, what do you mean gone?” Aaron asks.

“There was a fire, it’s pretty much a complete loss” he tells him.

“WHAT? How, how can that be, we were just there” Aaron says in shock.

“I don’t know, they think someone started it. It’s her, I know in my gut it’s her” Robert chokes out. He pulls Aaron into the hug even tighter.

They stay in the embrace for a bit longer before Robert pulls away. 

“Did they say anything else, do they know anything?” Aaron asks him.

“No, but they have some witnesses to someone hanging around the house a few minutes before the flames started, they need to investigate” Robert tells him.

Robert wipes his eyes and stands up. 

“Let’s get back, there is nothing we can do and I don’t want to ruin everyone’s Christmas” he says as he starts to walk away. Aaron grabs him and places both hands on his face and looks him directly in the eye.

“We’ll figure it out, ya? We’ll stay at the Mill tonight and I’ll have Mum watch Seb tomorrow so we can go talk with the police” Aaron tells him.

Robert nods and Aaron leans in for a soft kiss. 

They return to Chas’ worried eyes. Aaron nods at her, telling her silently they’ll talk later.

A while later, Robert takes Seb back the Mill and Aaron stays back to tell his Mum what happened.

“Oh Aaron, I can’t believe it. I’m so sorry” she says as she brings two mugs of tea to the table. Aaron grabs one and nods in thanks.

“I just am thankful we weren’t there, what if we were, what if Robert or Seb would have gotten hurt, or worse, died?” Aaron says with worry in his voice as he pulls his lip into his mouth. He gets tears in his eyes at just the thought of it.

“Shh, none of that. You all are okay. Don’t think of what would have happened. But I have to ask, are you sure this is something you want to be dealing with? Some crazy person out there with a vendetta against you, or Robert?” she asks him.

“Of course I am, Mum. I love him, and I love Seb. I would do anything for them. How can you question that?” he looks at her with a crease in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry love. I just needed to ask, I know you love him, but this is a lot to be dealing with. I’m looking out for your best interest.” she replies to him touching his arm. He pulls it away in anger.

“Well don’t. This isn’t to much, we’ll get through it together.” he says sternly to her.

She nods her head.

“Can you watch Seb tomorrow? We’re going to go to the house and see the damage and if we can salvage anything and talk with police” he asks, even though at this point, he’s still extremely angry with her.

“Of course, just drop him by whenever” she says.

“I should get going, I’ll see you tomorrow” he tells her as he gets up and leaves. 

The next morning Robert and Aaron heads towards the house, as the turn the corner they both gasp as the sight of it. Completely black, ash and garbage everywhere. 

“Oh my god” Robert says pulling the car up out front. 

They both look up and stare.

They slowly get out of the car once the police pull up. 

“Mr. Sugden, we have made headway into finding out who did this. So far we know a woman was spotted outside the home a few minutes before the fire began. We have looked into your ex, Chrissie, and we know she booked a ticket out of London yesterday morning. While we have no proof it was her, that is our biggest lead right now. We’ll continue to investigate and keep you posted on any findings” the detective tells them.

“Have you found her?” Robert asks

“No, last place we know she was was at a hotel in Hotten. We went to the room but she had already vacated. We are continuing to look for her and have bulletins posted at all the train stations and airports in the area” he relays to him.

Robert just stands there in disbelief. 

“Thank you Detective. Can we go in and see if we can salvage anything?” Aaron asks.

“Yes you can, but be very careful. We’ll keep an officer here until you are done” he replies.

“Thank you” Aaron says as he takes Robert’s hand walking up to the house.

After about an hour, they were able to get some pictures, Robert’s work items, some of Seb’s toys that seemed in good condition and thankfully, the majority of the upstairs wasn’t damages so they had clothes and such.

They packed up the car with what they had, took one more look at the house and headed back to Emmerdale.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut on this Christmas day for everyone!! Merry Christmas!!!!  
> I wasn't really planning on the smut, it just kinds happened :)  
> I think there is only going to be another few chapters, and an epilogue left to this story.

The next few days, Aaron and Robert were constantly on edge. They didn’t know if Chrissie would come to Emmerdale and try anything. Always looking over their shoulders, keeping Seb at an arm’s length, and not sleeping much. 

They are getting regular updates from the detectives, but there is still no sign of Chrissie. She hasn’t gone back to London and hasn’t shown her face around Hotten or Emmerdale. 

Aaron is asleep in their bedroom when he awakes in the middle of the night. He feels the coldness and knows Robert is not in bed with him. He rolls over and looks at the clock, 2:35am. He let Robert downstairs a few hours ago with him saying he’d be up in a little bit. He lets out a sigh and grabs his robe and goes downstairs.

He checks on Seb on the way down, fast asleep. 

Aaron makes his way downstairs and finds Robert looking out the window with the TV on, but muted.

He walks up behind Robert and puts his arms around his waist and puts his chin on his shoulder.

“Rob, you need to get some sleep. You can’t keep doing this” Aaron whispers in his ear.

Robert lets out a heavy sigh, “I know, but I’m just so worried Aaron. What if she comes here, what if she tries to hurt Seb, or you. I couldn’t handle it.” he tells him rubbing his arms.

“I know, I feel the same way, but being exhausted isn’t going to help anything either. You need to sleep” Aaron says and gives him a kiss on the back of his neck. 

Robert turns in his arms and fully embrasses him, shoving his face into the crook of Aaron’s neck and squeezes tight. Aaron rubs his back and shushes him when he hears Robert sniffle. 

He pulls out of Robert’s hug and puts his hands on either side of his face and pulls him into a kiss. 

“I love you Robert, but I can’t let you keep doing this to yourself. Why don’t you go up and get some sleep and I’ll stay down here.” Aaron says to him with a stern voice.

Robert shakes his head no. 

“Robert, I’m not kidding. You need some sleep, you haven’t slept more than a few hours in three days” Aaron has anger in his voice now.

“I’ll sleep, but I’ll sleep down here, with you. I need you Aaron, I don’t think I can sleep on my own” Robert says sadly.

Aaron nods and pulls him towards the couch. He sits down on one end and pulls Robert down with him. He moves so Robert can lay his head on his lap and covers him with a blanket. He slowly combs his hand through Robert’s hair, knowing this will calm him down and grabs the remote. They’ve got plenty of Top Gear on the DVR, Aaron flips is on, but constantly looks out the front window. 

Robert awakes hours later, the sun starting to shine on his face. He looks up seeing Aaron looking down at him and smiles.

“Mornin’” Aaron whispers to him

“Mmm, mornin’” Robert respondes, moving his hand and interlocking their fingers.

“Thank you for letting me stay down here” Robert tells him

Aaron smiles down and leans down for a kiss. He knows it’s what Robert needed and his happy he got more than a couple hours of sleep. 

“Did you see anything?” Robert asks him with concern in his voice.

“Not a thing. I don’t think she’d show her face around here to be honest. She has to know the whole town would be on the lookout for her by now” Aaron tells him, he really does believe it.

“I know, but I’m still just so worried” Robert says and he moves to sit up and stretches, his shirt moving up and showing off the bottom of his stomach. He smirks at Aaron when he catches him checking him out. 

Aaron looks away bashfully. He knows there is serious stuff going on, but his boyfriend is sexy as hell. He can’t help but look.

Robert chuckles at him and lightly slaps his shoulder and gets up.

“Tea?” Robert asks as he heads to the kitchen.

“Ta.” Aaron responds and moves to fold up the blanket and stretch himself. He had been in the same position for hours, but he couldn’t risk waking Robert up. 

They go through what is becoming their normal routine, tea and breakfast - just the two of them then getting Seb up and feeding him. 

They don’t go out much. They know it isn’t fair to Seb, but until they know about Chrissie, they don’t want to risk anything. It’s a week after the fire before they hear any positive news. A police officer had seen Chrissie in Hotten, but by the time they parked she was gone. They are assuming she is staying there and paying cash for everything as none of her credit cards have been used since she bought the train ticket. Her father nor sister have heard from her. They are just as worried as Aaron and Robert. Robert got along with both of them okay, not the best relationship, but he knows they would wish no harm on him or Seb. 

“So, it’s just keep an eye out still? How can she be in town and no one has seen her except the once?” Robert is talking to Aaron, but Aaron is just staring out the window. 

“Aaron, are you even listening to me?” Robert questions him

“Huh, what? Oh sorry, phased out there” Aaron coughs out.

“Did you even hear what I said?” he asks Aaron again.

“Oh ya, I guess that’s all we can do” Aaron replies with a frown.

“I’m getting so sick of this” Robert sighs and puts his hands on the counter and hangs his head. Aaron walks up behind him and hugs him from behind. Robert wraps his arms over his and the just stand like for a few minutes, just holding each out.

Robert finally jumps out of Aaron’s arms and faces him. 

“I have an idea, your birthday is in a couple days, let’s take a holiday, get out of here for a week, two, three, it doesn’t matter - let’s take Seb and go somewhere, far away from here. We need it” Robert asks him with hope in his voice.

Aaron smiles, they could use with a good break, somewhere Chrissie wouldn’t know where they were.

“I think that sounds like a great idea” Aaron smiles and him. 

Robert leans down and gives him a kiss, “I’m going to start looking at places” Robert says gleefully and leaves Aaron in the kitchen.

A week later, and they are on their way to Jamaica. White sandy beaches and far away from Chrissie and the drama. 

They pick out a kid friendly resort, a place that has a daycare so it will give Aaron and Robert some time on their own. They have been a pretty sexual couple, but the past two weeks it’s been nothing more than a kiss here or there. Both not being in the mood and being wound so tight, they need this time together.

“Alright Seb, we’re gonna leave you here for the day. There are plenty of kids your age and you will have so much fun” Robert is telling Seb as Aaron looks down at them. Robert on his knees in front of him.

“But Daddy, I don’t want to be without you and Aaron” Seb says, starting to get tears in his eyes.

“I know buddy, but this will be good for you. And good for us, go have fun with kids your own age, you have to be sick of us by now” Robert laughs

“No, I don’t wanna” Seb says with a pout on his face and his arms crossed.

“Tell ya what, you stay here for the day, and tomorrow we’ll find something really, really fun for the three of us to do, ya?” Robert pleads with his son. 

Aaron just stands back and smiles. He’s happy Robert has to take care of this part.

“It won’t even be all day, I promise, but you’ll have so much fun, you won’t want us to come get you” he finishes.

Seb turns and stomps off. Aaron and Robert laughing behind him.

Robert gives the care center very strict instructions that no one, besides them are to pick him up. They know they are far away from Chrissie, but they can’t be to safe.

Robert and Aaron both wave at a stubborn Seb who is sitting on a bench, with a very angry look on his face.

Aaron grabs Robert’s hand and pulls him away. If he doesn’t, they’ll end up giving in, and won’t get any alone time.

They start the day with fruity drinks with umbrellas, much to Aaron’s distaste, and pull out two lounge chairs onto the beach. 

Aaron makes sure to put lots of sunscreen on Robert, not wanting his pale skin to get burnt and makes sure to spend extra attention to every part he applies. Robert repeats the same to Aaron. Sunburn would make the plans later in the day much more painful. 

After a few hours they decide to take a dip in the ocean. The water is warm and the sun is shining down on them. Robert begins to splash playfully at Aaron, Aaron retorts splashing Robert with a lot more water. Robert quickly ducks under the water and suddenly Aaron feels Robert’s hands on his waste, he slowly comes out of the water in front of Aaron and he has to swallow the lump in his throat. Robert slowly shakes his head to rid it of water, he stands there, hand still on Aaron’s waist and Aaron just stares. He looks gorgeous, hair a mess from the water, water slowly dripping down his chest, Aaron has to lick his lips, mouth suddenly dry. Robert smiles at him. Aaron lets his eyes roam slowly over Robert’s body again, taking in every freckle that are now even more prominent due to their time in the sun, the water that is slowly moving down his chest, over his nipples and down to his stomach. 

“What ya looking at?” Robert say seductively, looking at Aaron with a sly smile on his face.

Aaron moves his hands to his biceps and licks his lips again.

“You’re beautiful” Aaron tells him.

Robert smiles at him and shakes his head.

“You are Robert. You are the most beautiful person, inside and out.” Aaron says giving him a slight shake. He’s missed this, them being playful, them enjoying each other. It has been such a stressful couple of weeks. He knows this is exactly what they needed.

Robert slowly moves his hands towards the middle of Aaron’s stomach, letting them roam for a bit, before moving his hands further up, over both of his pecs, letting his right hand quickly pinch his nipple. Aaron throws his head back, letting a low moan escape his mouth. He knows where they are, there are people all around, and he already is half hard. He pulls Robert in for a kiss, letting it linger a bit longer than he should with the amount of people around, but he doesn’t care. 

He pulls Robert into him, letting Robert know just what he’s doing to him.

“Fuck Aaron” Robert growls as he moves his hands to Aaron’s ass and pulls him in harder. He pulls him in for another kiss, Robert lightly biting Aaron’s bottom lip, another moan leaving Aaron’s mouth. 

“Upstairs, now” Robert whispers into his ear and begins to move.

“Erm, might need a minute here” Aaron smirks at him. 

“Ah, yes, me too” Robert agress with a side smile. 

They let go of each other, knowing if they continued to be in close contact, it would take even longer to get back to the room.

After a few minutes, they nod at each other and leave the water. They head back to their chairs and grab their stuff. Aaron grabbing onto Robert’s hand and pulling him, a little harder than needed, and basically drags him to their room. 

Aaron pulls out the key card from his pocket, Robert right behind him, kisses his neck and pulling Aaron’s earlobe into his mouth. Aaron moves his head to the side, giving Robert better access as he continues to try to put the keycard in the door.

“God, you’re so sexy Aaron. I can’t keep my hands off of your” Robert moans into his ear, he then begins kissing his neck again.

Aaron has to push him off to get the keycard in, as the door opens, Robert grabs Aaron waist and pushes him in. Turning him around quickly and pushes him into the door as it closes dropping everything in their hands as they go. 

“Mmmm” Aaron moans into Robert’s mouth, their kiss is all tongue and teeth, but he doesn’t care. He misses this, misses their frantic passion in their relationship. Robert makes quick work of Aaron’s swim trunks and lets them fall onto the floor. Aaron quickly steps out and shakes them off as they get stuck on one of his feet. 

Robert grabs his hands and puts them over Aaron’s head as he begins his assault on Aaron’s neck again. He was definitely going to leave marks, but right now, Aaron didn’t care. 

Robert releases Aaron’s hands and quickly takes off his swim trunks and steps out of them quickly. 

He turns Aaron around, pushing him back up to the door, kisses across his shoulder blades. Aaron’s dick is so hard, he lets out a groan at the friction of his dick on the door. 

Robert takes his own dick into his hand and puts it between Aaron’s ass checks and begins to thrust.

“Fuck Aaron, I love your ass” he moans into Aaron’s ear. He sticks his tongue out and licks from his ear to his shoulder. 

“You taste so good” he whispers and he continues to thrust upward. Aaron reaches behind him and pulls him in tighter, both moving together. 

Aaron slowly pushes Robert off of him and walks him towards the bed. As they reach the end of the bed, Robert slowly sits down and shifts towards the head board.

Aaron just stands back and his eyes roam over Robert’s naked body. He takes his cock into his hand and begins to stroke.

“Fucking hell Robert. If you could see yourself right now. So fucking hot” Aaron moans out in a lust filled voice and brings his bottom lip into is mouth and bites lightly. 

Robert’s eyes are blown dark, Aaron looks directly into them, feeling a connection he never has had with anyone else and continues to pump his cock.

Robert leans up onto his elbows and watches, eyes disconnecting from Aaron’s gaze and go directly to his cock. Robert licks his lips and Aaron sees his cock twitch.

“Aaron, I want you to fuck my mouth” Robert states directly, licking his lips again.

Aaron doesn’t waste another second and climbs up Robert’s body. 

He leans down and gives him a forceful kiss, pulling back slowly and grabbing a pillow.

“Sit Up” Aaron directs him and Robert does as he’s told. 

Aaron positions the pillow at his shoulder blades, as Robert leans back down, his head rests on the mattress. Aaron groans, he has him just how he wants him. 

Aaron moves himself so his ass is on Robert’s chest. He takes his thumb and runs it over Robert’s bottom lip. Robert takes his thumb into his mouth and bites gently. Aaron is making small circles with his hips, letting the tip of his dick rub along Robert’s cheek.

“Open up for me Rob” Aaron pants out, he’s already so close, he has to start slow. He wants to enjoy this.

Robert opens his mouth and relaxes his jaw, both hands resting on Aaron’s thighs. Aaron shifts a bit closer and lets the tip of his cock move into Robert’s mouth. Robert lays his tongue flat, knowing is drives Aaron wild. 

“Fuck Rob, your mouth, is...is fucking perfect” Aaron moans out, staring at his cock just barely in his mouth. 

He begins thrusting in and out a little bit at a time. Robert moves his hands to Aaron’s ass and tries to pull Aaron in further.

Aaron shuffles a bit closer and pushes his cock in about half way.

“Look at you, such a good little cock sucker” Aaron says as he continues his shallow thrusts. Robert starts to move his tongue and gruntled groan leaves Aaron’s lips. He looks down again and connects eyes with Robert.  
He can’t hold on any longer and shoves his cock in all the way and shutters when he hits the back of Robert’s throat. Robert was expecting it and didn’t gag to much.

“See, your mouth full of my cock and you take it, all the way. Mmmm, yes” Aaron whispers out, still with his eyes locked with Robert’s.

Robert relaxes even further and Aaron thrusts down his throat, letting out a sound of pure ecstasy

Aaron continues his thrusts and begins to go a little faster, sweat starting to drip down his forehead and chest. He reaches up and pinches his nipple.

“Fuck Robert, god, I….can’t….get….ugh...enough of your mouth” Aaron says inbetween pants.

He moves up onto his knees and begins deeper thrusts into Robert’s mouth. He makes sure to pull out enough to allow Robert to take a breath before he shoves his cock back down his throat. 

Robert has moved his hand and lets his finger play with the outside of Aaron’s tight hole as his other one grips onto his thigh. He knows he needs to pinch Aaron’s thigh if it gets to rough, or if he needs a breath. He rarely uses it. 

“Fuck, yes Rob….oh..fuck” Aaron spits out inbetween grunts.

Aaron continues to fuck Robert’s mouth, he pumps his cock in and out of his mouth, grunting and panting.

“Rob, yes Rob, take it all, ugh….god….fuck yes….” he continues to grunt out, he pulls half way out, allowing Robert to take a few breathes as he circles his hips, loving the feel of Robert’s finger rubbing his hole. After a few seconds, he shoves his dick back into his mouth.

“Rob...rob ‘m close. Fuck yes, keep...doing...that” Aaron continues to pound into Robert’s mouth. Robert pushes just the tip of his finger in Aaron’s hole and Aaron’s coming down Robert’s throat, his throat is so full of Aaron’s cock some of his come seeps out around his cock.

“Ughhhhhhh” Aaron groans out as he continues to pump in and out of Robert’s mouth.

Robert takes his finger out of Aaron’s ass as Aaron moves to get off of Robert. Robert takes his finger and wipes the come off the side of his mouth and looks over and Aaron as he puts his finger into his mouth and cleans it off.

“Fuckin hell Rob, that’s fucking hot” Aaron, still panting, pulls Robert into a kiss, tasting himself on his tongue.  
They pull apart and look at each other and smile.

“That was hot as hell, Aaron. We need to do that more often” Robert says as he tries to bring his breathing down to a normal pace.

“Ya it was, you’ve never taken me that deep for that long before” Aaron tells him.

“Mmmm, I know, it was amazing. Not that I want the drama of the past two weeks, but not having sex for that long, I couldn’t get enough of you” Robert tell him.

They both get their breathing under control and Aaron looks down at Robert’s cock, noticing the come that is sprayed over his stomach and pubic hair.

He looks up at Robert and Robert shrugs.

“What can I say, I told you, it was hot as hell” Robert laughs.

Aaron pulls him in for another long, lingering kiss.

“I didn’t think I could love you more than I did, but fuck if I don’t” Aaron says inbetween kisses.

Aaron gets up and grabs Robert a cloth to clean up. Once he’s done, he tosses it onto the floor and they snuggle up to each other and drift off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days!! I love having days off of work!! Enjoy.

The rest of the week flys by. Neither of them wanting to go back to reality, but they know they need to. They have been in contact with family back home and there is still no progress with finding Chrissie, but they have heard she hasn’t been seen in Emmerdale. They both sigh with relief when they hear that. 

They arrive back home, each looking out for anything suspicious, even though no one has seen Chrissie in the village, doesn’t mean she hasn’t been there. As everything seems to be in order, they relax on the couch. Seb running around like a crazy man as usual. 

The next few weeks go on as normal, they still feel tension at not having any leads on Chrissie, but Robert is sleeping at night again and they go back to a more normal routine. Aaron and Seb both go back to school and thing seem to back to normal. 

_February_

The kids are all making valentines for each other and decorations for around the room. Aaron is sitting at his desk going through some paperwork when a fellow teacher comes into this room.

“Hi Mr. Dingle. This was left for you at the office” she tells him setting down a manilla envelope.

“Thank you” he responds and puts down what he was working on.

His name is scribbled on the front with no other markings.

He opens the envelope and his jaw drops. It’s pictures of the three of them in Jamaica. He slowly goes through them one by one. Pictures of them dropping Seb off at the daycare center, pictures of Aaron and Robert by the door of their hotel room, pictures of the three of them on a sightseeing tour.

He quickly picks up his phone and calls Robert.

“Did you call the police?” Robert asks with fear in his voice.

“No, not yet, I called you first” Aaron whispers, not wanting to alert the children. 

Seb looks up at him and smiles. Aaron forces a smile back at him.

“Call them right away, I’ll be right there” Robert says and ends the call.

Aaron slips out to the hallway and calls the polices.

Twenty minutes later, Robert is rushing through the doors and runs to Aaron and pulls him into a hug. 

Aaron is talking to the police, the children have been moved into another teacher’s room with the exception of Seb. 

Aaron nods in his direction and Robert looks over and goes to him. He watches Robert pull up a chair and sit next to time, he can see he’s talking to him, but he doesn’t know about what.

Aaron tells the police about their trip, flight numbers, times, where they stayed. They take the information and begin to leave. Aaron goes over and sits next to Robert.

“What did they say?” Robert asks him quietly, it’s not like Seb won’t hear, but he seems to not be paying attention.

Aaron stands and Robert follows, not wanting to risk worrying Seb.

“They are going to look at airport and hotel footage to see if they see her anywhere in it. They still haven’t seen her since that time last month” Aaron explains.

Robert sighs and pulls him into another hug.

“How did she find out where we were?” Aaron questions, knowing Robert doesn’t have the answer. 

They pull apart and look over at Seb and watch him continue on his valentine’s project. 

“Let’s go home, there isn’t anything else we can do here” Aaron says.

Robert goes to pick up Seb and holds him close for a moment before he’s wiggling away. Robert puts him down and they walk out.

They decide to try to keep things normal, still going to school, coming home, going to the park when it’s not to cold. 

A week later, Aaron comes home with Seb to find police outside their house. Aaron quickly gets Seb out of his carseat and carries him inside.

“Rob?” Aaron says with worry in his voice, Robert gets up from the kitchen table and runs to give him a hug, nuzzling his nose into his shoulder. Aaron puts his arms around him and rubs his back, not knowing anything of what’s going on.

“Hey, hey, what’s going on?” Aaron asks.

Robert slowly pulls away and he has tears in his eyes.

“I...I went to the store to get some groceries and I came back and there was a box at the door. I should have known better, but I opened it, and it looked to be a bomb - I dropped the box and ran, I thought it was going to go off” Robert sniffles as he tells Aaron about it.

“It, it was a false alarm - it was just something that looked like it was dangerous. She was here Aaron.” Robert finishes.

Aaron pulls him back into a hug and feels Seb come up and hug both their legs. Robert reaches down and touches his head.

“I called the police right away and left the house” Robert is finally starting to calm down. 

After a few hours the police have done a thorough investigation of the house and found nothing they leave. All except one, the police have decided after the pictures of them on their trip to Jamaica and now this scare they are going to have twenty four hour protection. 

They sit Seb down after everyone has left and explain what is going on. They have been trying to keep him in the dark, but at the nights events, they need him to be careful as much as they do. 

That night, they don’t sleep. Each taking turns checking every door and window in the house, both sitting on the couch or at the table. They don’t talk much. Neither of them knowing what to say. It’s four in the morning, both sitting at the table having a cuppa when Robert finally speaks up.

“I’m sorry Aaron. I am so sorry for all of this” Robert says, barely over a whisper. 

“Robert, this is not your fault” Aaron says, reaching out and taking Robert’s hand into his. 

“It is, it is all my fault. If I never would have met you, you wouldn’t be in this position, and Chrissie wouldn’t be going to all this length to hurt and scare us” Robert says sadly looking into his cup of tea. 

“Rob, you and Seb, you’re the best thing to ever happen to me. While this isn’t a great situation, I love you Robert. And I will stand by you through all of it. I’m glad I’m here to help you” Aaron tells him sincerely. 

Robert just shakes his head.

“No Aaron, this, this is all my fault. I’m putting you in danger, I’m putting who knows who else from your family in danger, not to mention Seb. I….I think I need to leave. Me and Seb, I can’t be the reason you get hurt” Robert looks up at him now, tears forming in his eyes.

“Don’t you dare say that. Not after everything. What makes you think that you leaving will do any good? Who says that will make her stop. We’re better together than apart. You know that” Aaron replies as he gets up to move into the chair next to him, pulling it close.

Robert shifts in his chair so he is facing Aaron.

Aaron puts his hands on his face and leans in to give him a soft kiss.

“I love you Robert, and you love me. We are not going to let this get in between us. We are not going to let her in. We don’t even know why she’s doing it” Aaron tells him sternly.

Robert again looks down and shakes his head.

“I can’t keep doing this to you. I do love you, I love you more than I have loved anyone in my life. But I need to protect you, and I need to protect Seb.” Robert says and he looks up at him again.

“You leaving is not going to fix anything. We need to be together Robert. I need you to understand that.” Aaron is really trying to get through to Robert, he isn’t sure it’s working.

Robert sighs and gets up from the table.

“I’m going to do the rounds” he tells Aaron as he walks away. Aaron follows him with his eyes, not knowing what else to say.

Once Robert is back, Aaron takes his hand without saying a word and pulls him towards the couch. He sits back on one end and puts one leg up against the couch and the other on the floor. Robert looks down at him for a moment, and sits down, resting his back to Aaron’s chest. 

Aaron puts both his legs over Robert and puts his arms around his stomach. Robert leans back and rests his head on Aaron’s shoulder.

Aaron can tell Robert is really tense, how could he not be. He’s hoping this connection will relax him a bit, he can already feel relaxed himself. 

Soon, he can hear the soft breathing of Robert, knowing he has finally fallen asleep. Aaron is exhausted as well, but knowing the police are still outside the house, and he knows Cain is doing rounds around the village as well, he allows his eyes to close. 

A few hours later, he can feel Robert stirring in his arms, he opens his eyes and looks down, they haven’t moved an inch from when they fell asleep. He can sense Robert is awake even though he can’t see his face.

“Mornin” Aaron whispers in ear. 

“You’re right” is all Robert responds with.

“Hummm, am I?” Aaron says with a proud smile on his face.

“I know you’re smiling at that” Robert lightly chuckles.

“Mmmmm” is all Aaron responds with.

“I just, I still feel like this is all my fault. If I hadn’t had met you, she wouldn’t be doing any of this” Robert tells him.

“You don’t know that Robert, if it wasn’t me, it could have been someone else. Do you regret meeting me, regret falling in love with me? Aaron knows what his answer will be, but at this moment, needs to hear it.

Robert shifts quickly in his arms and moves to face him.

“Of course not, you are the best thing, besides Seb, to ever happen to me. And you’re probably right, if not you, it could have been someone else. I need to protect you both.” Robert says to him with a stern look in his face.

“And I need to protect you. We’ll get through this Robert. She can’t hide forever. And when it’s all said and done, and she is behind bars, I plan to marry you” Aaron lets him know he’s serious as he leans in for a kiss. 

Robert kisses him back and then pulls away.

“Wait a minute, I was going to propose to you” Robert chuckles.

“I didn’t say I was proposing, not yet, I just said I am planning on marrying you.” Aaron laughs back at him. 

He’s glad they are having a bit of a flirty banter back and forth, after yesterday, they need to smile. They both lean in for another kiss, Aaron running his fingers through the back of Robert’s hair, Robert his hands on the back of Aaron’s neck.

They go back into their previous position for a bit longer and then decided to get up and have breakfast.

A while later, Aaron goes to wake up Seb. He quietly goes into his room to find he’s already awake, his pillow wet with tears as Seb looks up at him.

“Hey, hey buddy. What’s wrong?” Aaron asks him as he sits down on his bed and pulls him into a hug. Seb lets his tears continue to flow, making Aaron’s shirt wet. 

Aaron just sits and rocks him back and forth, and rubs his back trying to sooth the young boy.

A few minutes later, Seb pulls back and looks up at him.

“I had a nightmare, I dreamt that Mommy came to get me and she took me away from you and Daddy. I was so scared, she wouldn’t let me see you or talk to you” Seb recalls his dream and tears well in his eyes again.

“Shhh, don’t cry buddy. We will never let that happen. Remember, we have the police outside, she can’t get into the house” Aaron tells him, hoping the boy will calm down, he hates seeing him this way.

“I know, but I am still scared” Seb confines in him.

“We are too buddy. But we’ll protect, and the police will protect you. You don’t have to worry. Let’s go see Daddy ya?” Aaron asks. 

Seb nods his head and they head downstairs.

Robert already has Seb’s breakfast on the table. Aaron pulls him aside and tells him about his nightmare. Robert tells Aaron he’s going to spend the night in Sebs room, to try and give him some comfort. Aaron agrees, saying he’ll stay downstairs to watch the house, knowing he doesn’t need to, but knowing Robert wants him too.

A few days later, they finally receive some good news. They have a lead on where Chrissie is. Supposedly she has been staying with a guy a few miles outside of Hotten. She paid him in cash to follow them to Jamaica. They still don’t know how she found out they were going. An undercover policeman found out this information during some investigating on another case. 

Aaron and Robert are both hoping this is finally the end of it. The police are doing surveillance on the location and said at first sight of Chrissie, they would take her in. 

They finally have a decent nights sleep in their own bed instead of on the couch which was starting to make Aaron’s back hurt, but he would take the pain knowing Robert and Seb were safe.

They canvas the place for two days, and there is no sign of her. Aaron and Robert begin losing hope, once again. 

Finally, three days after that, they finally get the call that Chrissie had been taken into jail. They found her in Hotten, trying to get money from an ATM after an informant tipped of police that she was trying to pay someone to go after Aaron and Robert. 

That night, Aaron and Robert had the best night sleep in months.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. There will be an epilogue either later today or tomorrow.   
> I hope you enjoy, of course it's smut, but also hopefully closes out the story for you.

The following day everyone was over at their house, they had been keeping everyone at a distance, only the rare visit from Vic and Adam or Chas. They didn’t want to risk anyone being around incase she showed up. They both looked at each other from across the room, them both knowing, it was finally over.

They slowly begin to get back to normal. Chrissie has been formally charged with arson, destruction of property and stalking. She is looking at a lengthy sentence. They will take consideration her past mental health issues, but they have deemed she is competent to stand trial. She still has not told anyone why she did it all, but she will be pleading guilty, what that means for her sentence is yet to be seen. 

_Three months later_

The end of the school year is is finally here. It’s the last day, the kids are packing up all their school projects and supplies. This day is always sad for Aaron. The kids will be moving on from his class and he’ll most likely never see them again. Once everyone is gone for the day, Aaron pulls up a chair next to Seb and watches him color. It’s a picture of him, Robert and Aaron, all holding hands. It makes Aaron’s heart swell with love. 

Seb has been doing pretty good since all the events that happened. He has been going to see someone to help him cope and they both think it’s doing him a lot of good. 

Aaron has a question he needs to ask him, he’s been putting it off, to nervous to ask Seb, nervous of what he is going to say, but he needs to bite the bullet. He doesn’t want to wait one more day. 

“Hey Seb, can I ask you a question?” Aaron spits out nervously. 

Seb just nods his head.

“So, there is this question I want to ask you Dad, but I need to know what your thoughts are before I do.” Aaron tells him.

“Okay, shoot” Seb says looking up to him with a big smile.

Aaron laughs at him, Seb may be the coolest kid he’s ever met.

“I want to ask you Dad if he would marry me. Would you be okay with that?” Aaron asks

Seb seems to think about the question for a minute, brings his pointer finger up to his chin and taps.

“Does this mean you’ll be my Daddy too?” Seb questions

Aaron smiles, “in sort of a way yes, but you don’t have to call me Daddy. I want you to know that I love your Daddy very much, and I love you as well, but if you aren’t okay with this, I won’t ask him”

Seb takes another minute to think about it, “hummm, two daddies. That seems pretty cool” he finally answers.

“So is that a yes, you’re okay with it?” Aaron needs to be sure.

“YES!!!” Seb screams out in joy and jumps into Aaron’s arms. 

Aaron hugs him back with the biggest smile on his face.

Once Seb releases him, Aaron holds onto his shoulders, “you have to keep it a secret though, it’s going to be a surprise so you can’t tell him”

Seb nods his head in understanding. Tonight, he would do it tonight. Vic and Adam are taking Seb for the night, giving Aaron and Robert some much needed time on their own. 

Once they arrive home, Aaron reminds Seb he can’t say anything. Seb nods his head and gives Aaron a wink. That makes Aaron laugh out loud as he’s walking in the door.

“What’s so funny?” Robert questions from the kitchen.

Aaron puts his finger up to his mouth in a shushing motion.

“Oh nothing” Seb says as he goes upstairs to put his backpack away and grab his overnight bag.

Aaron walks up behind Robert and puts his arms around his waist kissing his neck.

“Mmmm, well hello to you too” Robert says as he rubs Aaron’s arms.

“Hi” Aaron whispers back. 

Seb comes barreling down the stairs, “Okay I’m ready to go now”

They both look over and laugh.

“Okay, okay I’m coming” Robert says as he releases himself from Aaron’s grip. 

They walk out the door and Aaron puts his plan in motion. 

He quickly gets his best suit on, blue with black lapels. He doesn’t wear it often, and he’s pretty sure Robert has never seen him in it. He moves to get out some candles and lights them and turns down the lights just a touch, trying to set a romantic mood. He knows he doesn’t have a lot of time. Vic and Adam know to try to stall Robert for a few minutes, trying to give Aaron more time to set up. 

Five minutes later, he can hear the key in the door. Everything is set, he is already down on one knee waiting for Robert to come through the door. 

“Aaron, are you still here? Why is it so…..” Robert stops in his tracks as he opens the door to find Aaron down on one knee.

“Wha...what are you doing?” Robert stumbles around his words. 

“Robert Sugden. The moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were special. I fell in love with you so quick, it was scary. And I fell in love with Seb. He’s such an amazing kid. Even with all the stuff with Chrissie, we stood by each other, loved one another and got through it. I wanted you in my life then, I want you in my life now and I want you in my life forever. I love you Robert, with my whole heart. Seb has already given us his blessing. Will ya…..will ya marry me?” Aaron gets out nervously. 

Robert just stands there, looking down at Aaron. He hasn’t said a word and the look of shock hasn’t changed in his face.

Aaron waits anxiously for his answer as he finally sees a tear fall from his eye. 

“Aaron, of course I will marry you” Robert finally says, Aaron jumps up and pulls Robert in for a kiss, a kiss like no other. A kiss as fiancés.

As they pull apart, Aaron takes the ring out of the box and puts it onto Robert’s finger. He brings Robert’s hand up to his mouth and kisses his ring finger. 

“You asked Seb?” Robert questions him.

“Of course I did, I didn’t want him not to have a say, he was ecstatic about it” Aaron smiles fondly, remembering their conversation from earlier.

Robert leans down to give him a quick kiss. 

“Did you buy matching ones?” Robert asks when Aaron lets go of his hand.

“Yes” Aaron answers

“Well, give it hear there” Robert motions with his hand and puts his hand out palm up. 

Aaron chuckles, “I don’t have to wear mine yet” he tells Robert.

“Oh no, you do. I want everyone to know you’re taken” Robert says as he smiles.

Aaron, still chuckling pulls the other ring out of his pocket and hands it to Robert. 

Robert looks at it in his hands, grabs Aaron’s hand and puts it in its place on his left ring finger. 

Robert steps back from Aaron and lets his eyes roam over his body.

“Where has this suit been? You looking fucking hot as hell Aaron” Robert says seductively as he licks his lips. 

Aaron smirks at him, he knew it would get to Robert. 

“I had a feeling you’d like it” Aaron smiles into another kiss.

It doesn’t take long for the kiss to turn heated. Robert licks his way into Aaron’s mouth and Aaron opens it willingly. Aaron slowly pulls up Robert’s shirt, up and over his head, their lips only breaking to get the shirt around Robert’s head. Quickly reattaching as Aaron tosses the shirt to the floor. 

Aaron lets his hands roam over Robert’s bare chest, spending extra attention to his nipples. He leans down and takes the erect nipple into his mouth and begins to suck and lick. Robert throws his head back letting out a loud moan and fists Aaron’s hair, pushing him in harder into his chest. Aaron takes his nipple in between his teeth and bites down gently causing another moan to escape Robert’s lips. He repeats the same on his other nipple. 

Aaron lets his tongue trail down over Robert’s stomach, loving the way his stomach clenches at the sensation. He looks up and locks eyes with Robert as he begins to slowly unbuckle his belt, unzips his jeans and pulls them down slowly. 

He mouths at Robert’s hard erection through his boxers, still with eyes locked on Robert’s. Robert has kept his hand in Aaron’s hair the entire time, pulling every so often, knowing it turns Aaron on. 

Aaron slips his hand through the slit in Robert’s boxers, grabbing a hold of his cock and stroking slowly. He pulls the head out of his boxers and sticks his tongue out into the slit at the tip. Robert bucks into his tongue. Pre-come slowly begins to leak out. Aaron licks it up and moans.

“Mmmm, you always taste so good Robert.” Aaron hums appreciatively. 

He taps Robert on the leg, signally him to lift up his feet so Aaron can take his jeans all the way off, tossing them next to his shirt on the floor. He slowly pulls down Robert’s boxers, letting his thumbs rub against his thighs and legs as he goes, he sees Robert shiver and smiles.

Once he gets his boxers down, Robert kicks them to the side.

Aaron stands back up and pulls Robert into a scorching kiss, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth and sucking. Robert moans, pulling Aaron’s body closer to his and rubbing slowly.

“I feel a little under dressed” Robert laughs noticing Aaron is still in his suit.

Aaron just hums, pulling Robert’s ass so the crotches are touching. 

He leans up to Robert’s ear, letting his tongue slip out quickly at his earlobe. 

“I’m going to fuck you, wearing this suit” Aaron purrs into his ear.

“Fuck yes” Robert moans out. 

Aaron grabs onto Robert’s hand and leads him upstairs to their bedroom. 

He walks him backwards and playfully pushes him to the bed, he slowly takes off his tie and unbuttons the top button. He pulls the tie tight in his hands and nudges Robert, silently telling him to move up further on the bed. Robert does and puts his hands together above his head, knowing exactly what Aaron wants to do.

Aaron wraps the tie around his wrists and ties it to the headboard. Not tight, but enough Robert can’t get loose.

“I have a surprise for you tonight” Aaron says in a low growled voice. 

Robert moves his hips in anticipation and licks his lips, watching Aaron move down his body.

Aaron leans over to grab the lube, leaving the condom in the drawer.

He looks up shyly at Robert and shrugs.

“I got tested last week, all clear” Aaron tells him and Robert bucks his hips and groans. He knew he would be, hadn’t been with anyone for a while before meeting Robert, and no one since, but he still wanted to make sure.

“I’ve been waiting for this for a long time Aaron” Robert tells him.

“I know, but I wanted it to be special” Aaron says truthfully.

Robert nods. 

Aaron begins licking and sucking down Robert’s body, “God Robert, you have the best fucking body” he says between movements. 

Robert bucks again. Aaron knows Robert likes it when he worships his body, and Aaron is glad to do so. 

He moves his hand in between Robert’s ass cheeks and begins moving his hand up and down.

“Fuck Aaron, I’m already close” Robert moans out

“Oh no you don’t” Aaron removes his hand quickly. 

He kisses the upper parts of Robert’s thighs, nipping lightly and takes a deep inhale.

“You always smell so good, I’m so hard for you Robert” Aaron moans and he takes one of Robert’s balls into his mouth, licking and sucking gently. He holds Robert’s hips down so he stops bucking. He quickly moves the other one, continuing the same process.

“Spread your legs for me and bend your knees” Aaron instructs him. Robert moves quickly into position.

Aaron takes his hands and spreads Robert’s ass checks and gasping.

“I love your hole, Rob. So tight for me, only me” Aaron says and he leans in and sticks his tongue out and licks a long stroke for his hole to his balls. 

“Fuck Aaron” Robert groans out, “only yours, I’m yours” 

Aaron continues sucking at Robert’s hole, he is so excited to fuck him raw, he’s never done it before with anyone, it’s a special bond between two people and he’s never been in the situation to even think about it, but Robert’s it for me. 

Aaron lays his tongue flat against and takes his index finger and pushes in slowly, he loves the sound Robert makes when he first pushes past the threshold. 

“More, Aaron, I need more” Robert pants out

Aaron continues to lick at his hole as he continues to push his finger in, once he’s at the second knuckle he begins to pump it in and out, making sure to stay away from Robert’s prostate. 

Robert is already withering in front of him, he knows he on edge, so he takes it slow, not wanting Robert to come to soon. 

He removes his hand to an annoyed groan from Robert, he looks up at him with a cocky smile. 

He grabs the lube and puts a generous amount over two fingers, he slowly pushes one back in, quickly joined by the other and begins to scissor. Robert is trying his hardest to thrust himself down onto Aaron’s fingers, but Aaron knows better and keeps his hand far enough away that his fingers will only go in as far as he wants them to.

“Fuck Aaron, come on, fuck me” Robert groans out. 

Aaron takes his fingers out and quickly unzips his pants and pulls his cock out. Pre-come already leaving a wet spot on his pants, he was so hard, but more focused on pleasing Robert.

He looks down at Robert and strokes his cock a few times, spreading the leftover lube onto his cock, mixing it with the pre-come. He lets his thumb graze over the slit at the tip of his cock and shutters. 

“God Robert, look at you, already fucked out. Your cock is so hard, you look fucking amazing” Aaron moans out.

Robert looks at him with lust filled eyes, slowly moving his hip in anticipation of what’s to come. 

Aaron slowly moves in between Robert’s legs and lines the tip of his cock up with his hole. 

He pushes in just a little bit and throws his head back, just the tip is in and it’s already the best feeling he has ever felt. 

“Fuck Rob, oh my god, you fuck….fucking feel so good” Aaron grunts out as he pushes in a little bit further. 

“Oh god Aaron, oh god, I can feel you, all of you” Robert has his eyes shut and is slowly moving his hips in a circle motion. 

Aaron pushes in further, he looks down and moans. It’s such a fucking hot thing to see. He starts to thrust in little bursts. 

“Mmm, fuck Rob, you’re so tight” Aaron moans out as he leans down to capture Robert’s lips in a kiss as he continues to buck his hips. 

Robert moans as Aaron pushes all the way in. Aaron stills, enjoying the feeling of being able to feel every inch of Robert with no barrier. 

“Robert, oh god Robert, this is the best feeling, fuck” Aaron says as he goes into a sitting position again, he is still not moving, looking between them. “If you could see this Robert, fuck, it’s hot”

Robert opens his eyes and looks down between them, with his arms tied above his head, he can’t get a good look. Aaron smirks at him knowing he’d want to see. He quickly fishes is phone out of his pocket and takes a pic. He bring the picture up on the screen and shows Robert.

“Oh god” Robert moans at the sight.

Aaron begins to move, short pumps to start, he tosses his phone aside and grabs onto Robert’s hip with one hand and reaches up and pinches his nipple with the other. Robert bucks his hips in response and moans.

“Fuck Aaron, you feel so good, your cock feels amazing” Robert pants out in a lust filled voice

Aaron begins to thrust his cock in and out in longer strokes, pounding back into Robert and he knows when he hits his prostate as Robert has a tell tale moan and he captures his bottom lip between his teeth. He’s biting so hard, Aaron thinks he might draw blood.

Aaron continues to pound into him, the only sound in the room is skin on skin and their groans.

“Mmmm, fuck yes Aaron, harder….harder” Robert grunts out moving his hips to match Aaron’s thrusts.

Aaron leans down so he is laying on top of Robert. He moves his arms around Robert’s back and grabs onto his shoulders.

He continues to hump faster, pounding Robert’s still tight hole.

“God Rob, you take me so good...nnnnhhhmm, fuck yes you feel so good” Aaron says into his ear as he continues his pounding.

He takes one hand and reaches between them and grabs onto Robert’s cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts. 

“Yes, fuck Aaron, don’t..don’t stop...yes, right….mmmmm…..there” Robert is yelling into his ear. 

This turns Aaron on even more and he leans back and grabs onto Robert’s chest and he doesn’t know how, but begins to move faster and pumps in harder.

Neither one of them being able to form words anymore, just incoherent words and moans leaving their lips.

“Aaron, fuck...yes…’m close” Robert finally gets out

Aaron grabs a hold of his hard cock once more, knowing he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer, the feeling is out of this world. 

Robert starts to come in hard, big spurts all over Aaron’s fist and over his chest, some even hitting his chin. Aaron looks down at the sight and comes instantly. Both of them moaning at the top of their lungs.

He lets go of Roberts cock and grabs onto his hip and he starts to shake, he isn’t sure, but he thinks he blacks out for a moment.

His thrusts become slower and shorter, the feeling of his come filling Robert is something he’ll never think he’ll get tired of. 

As Aaron’s orgasm has finished, he leans down to kiss Robert. Lazy tongues, neither fighting for dominance, just enjoying the post orgasm sensation.

A few moments later, Aaron pulls out of Robert and leans back, watching his come ooze out of Robert’s well worked hole. He licks his lips and doesn’t resist the temptation to lean down and take a lick.

He leans up moaning in pleasure, looking at Robert as he licks the excess from his lips. He quickly puts a finger into Robert’s hole and dips into his own come. He brings his finger up to Robert’s lips and rubs it around his mouth, he then takes some of Robert’s come from his chin and stomach and repeats the process. He then leans down to a more passionate kiss, swirling his tongue around Robert’s lips and licking his way into his mouth. Both moaning into each other at the taste. 

Aaron leans up to untie Robert’s wrists, pulling his hands to inspect them. He knows he was rough with him and wants to make sure he isn’t hurt. Robert lays with this eyes closed allowing Aaron to look. 

“Humm, little red but not to bad” Aaron chuckles as he releases his hands and lays down next to Robert.

“Mmmm” is all Robert can get out, truly fucked out of his mind.

As both their breathing returns to normal, Robert finally opens his eyes and turns his head to look at Aaron. 

“Wow” Robert lets out

“Ya, that was fucking unbelievable” Aaron says back, leaning in for a quick kiss.

“You better get another suit, because we’ll be doing that again, and I can’t say I won’t be able to keep my hands off of you in it if you wear in out in public” Robert whispers out.


	17. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the end of this story! I hope you all have enjoyed reading it. This is my first attempt of any sort of fan fic, smut writing etc etc - it was a very fun process. I can't thank you all enough for all the kudos and comments, it really means so much to me. 
> 
> I don't know if I'll write anything again, but I really do hope you all liked it.
> 
> I can't forget the person who encouraged me to write this in the first place, Tina. My girl. I love you so much, thank you for helping me through this process.

_Three years later…_

“Robert, have you seen my phone?” Aaron yells from the kitchen of the Mill.

Robert had bought it for them as a wedding gift to Aaron. At first he was a little upset because it was something he had wanted to buy for himself, but the feeling left him pretty quick when Robert explained that if it wasn’t for him, he isn’t sure what would have happened with Chrissie and things could have turned out worse for them. As a thank you, Aaron found an classic car Robert was always yammering on about and bought it for him. He got a really good deal as the car needed a lot of work, him and Robert had restored it together.

Chrissie got 8 years in prison for the arson and another year for the brick and tire slashing. She never did explain why she did it.

“It’s up here” Robert yells back down to him from their bedroom. Aaron smiles to himself remembering last night, they had made a little home video.

Robert comes down the stairs with Abbey in his arms. About six months after the wedding they decided they wanted to have more kids. They adopted Abbey from Russia, dark brown hair and blue eyes. Robert always says he looks just like Aaron, even though it isn’t possible, but it always makes him smile.

“Seb, come on you’re going to be late” Aaron hollers up the stairs at him. Seb has been doing really well lately, raving reviews from his teachers and he’s still a big help in the classroom from what he’s heard. Aaron has continued teaching and still helps out in the garage from time to time. 

Seb asks about Chrissie every once in a while, they haven’t let her have any contact with him since she was arrested, but they have been talking about it. He shouldn’t have to suffer because of what she did. 

“Hey, come back here” Robert says, both Aaron and Seb turn around as he approaches still with Abbey in his arms, she’s crawling now, and getting into everything, they can’t leave her out of sight.

Robert leans in to give Aaron a goodbye kiss. He then goes and leaves a kiss on Abbey’s head. Robert pulls Seb in to a hug and he squirms away quickly, becoming not so fond of hugs these days.

“Have a good day” Robert yells as Aaron closes the door. 

When Aaron and Seb arrive home from school, Vic is in the living room. 

“What are you doing here?” Aaron asks

“Robert said he wanted me to have the kids tonight, bonding time with their new cousin” she smiles at him.

Adam and Vic had gotten married two years ago, and after a bit of a struggle to get pregnant, now have a three month old baby girl, Jasmine, Jas for short.

“Well cheers for that” Aaron tells her, “Seb, go back a bag then” he says ushering him up the stairs.

“Where is Robert?” he asks Vic.

“Upstairs getting Ab’s bag ready” he answers him.

Aaron puts down his bag next to the couch and walks to grab a beer. 

A few minutes later, Robert brings a sleeping Abbey down in her carrier and bag over his shoulder. Aaron smiles to himself, how did he get so lucky. 

“Here ya go Vic, she’s only been down a few minutes so you’ll have some quiet” Robert laughs, “hopefully Jas is asleep when you get home.”

Vic, Seb and Abbey leave shortly after. 

“So, why did you pawn the kids off tonight?” Aaron asks as he grabs himself and Robert another beer.

“Just wanted some alone time with my husband” Robert shrugs. 

“Hummm” is Aaron’s response. 

They sit down to dinner a few hours later, enjoying the quietness of the house.

“Right, now that that’s done, let’s get into the real reason for the alone time” Robert says pushing his chair back.

Aaron smirks at him and pushes his chair back.

Robert quickly pushes him back down and straddles him.

Aaron puts his hands on Robert’s thighs and rubs them up and down.

“I knew you had an ulterior motive for getting the kids out of the house” Aaron laughs as Robert leans down to give him a kiss. 

“As much as I love our sex life, having to be quiet all the time is a downfall, tonight, I want to hear you” Robert says into his lips, capturing them in another kiss. 

Aaron hums into the kiss, allowing easy access to his mouth for Robert’s tongue. Aaron moves his hands up and under Robert’s shirt, lightly scratches from his nipples to the waistband of his jeans causing Robert to shiver.

“I love your hands on me” Robert whispers as he quickly pulls his shirt up and over his head. 

Aaron rubs his hands up and down Robert’s torso causing Robert to moan and wiggle his hips. He pulls Robert to him and takes his nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking before biting down lightly.

“Mmmm, harder” Robert moans

Aaron bites down harder as Robert puts his hands into his hair.

Robert makes a swift move and pulls Aaron’s shirt over his head, he leans down and captures Aaron’s lips in a scorching kiss.

He continues to wiggle his hips on Aaron’s lap and Aaron lifts up slightly, needing more friction.

Robert gets up causing Aaron to release a disgruntled groan. Robert gets down on his knees and makes quick work of unbuckling Aaron’s belt and he hits his leg, Aaron gets the hint and lifts his hips to allow Robert to remove his pants. His cock is already hard as it points up towards his stomach. 

Robert licks his lips as he wastes no time taking Aaron’s cock into his mouth. Aaron moans out loudly as his cock hits the back of Robert’s throat. Robert’s gag reflex is like no one he’s ever known, can take it all and not make a sound.

Robert begins working Aaron’s cock in and out of his mouth. He hollows out his cheeks and shoves the cock to the back of his throat again causing another loud moan to come from Aaron. Robert hums appreciatively around Aaron’s cock when he starts to thrust his hips upwards.

Aaron’s hands are tight in Robert’s hair, pulling every so often. Robert opens his jaw wider allowing Aaron’s cock to slip in between his teeth and hit the side of his cheek. Aaron quickly moves his hand and places his thumb on Robert’s cheek. He loves feeling his cock work in and out of Robert’s mouth.

“God Rob, your mouth feels so good, always good….fuck..fucking good” Aaron stammers out. 

Robert continues sucking off Aaron when he quickly pulls him off, panting.

“If you keep going like that I’m going to come, and I don’t think you want that” Aaron says in between his heavy breathing.

Robert smiles at him and runs his thumb over the tip of Aaron’s cock causing Aaron to jerk.

“Mmmm, yes, I have more plans for this cock” Robert tells him as he moves to remove his pants.

Aaron stops him and pulls him in, mouthing at him through his jeans and rubs Robert’s cock causing Robert to throw his head back. Aaron continues rubbing as he reaches up and pinches Robert’s nipple. Robert looks down at him and moves his hips slightly. 

Aaron removes his hand and allows Robert to take his pants off. Robert steps out of his pants and turns around places both hands on the table in front of him and shoves his ass towards Aaron.

Aaron grabs both of Robert’s ass cheeks and gives them a squeeze.

“I love your ass Rob, fills my hands so good” Aaron says and he leans in and gives Robert a lick. Robert moans and pushes back further into Aaron’s mouth.

Aaron continues licking and sucking at Robert’s tight hole. Robert takes one of his hands and starts to stroke his cock. Aaron reaches up and takes Robert’s balls into his hands and begins to move them around softly.

“Fuck Aaron, keep doing..th...that” Robert groans out.

Aaron knows Robert’s body so well, he knows he’s relaxed and with that, he shoves his tongue into Robert’s snug hole.

Aaron releases Robert’s balls and reaches up to stick a finger in next to his tongue.

He lightly scratches the inside of Robert’s hole causing Robert to shiver. 

Aaron removes his tongue and inserts another finger as he leans down and takes one of Robert’s balls into his mouth, lightly sucking as he continues to scissor his fingers back and forth. Robert begins to move his hips back and forth, fucking himself on Aaron’s fingers. Aaron releases one ball and takes the other one into his mouth.

“Fu...fu..fuck Aaron, god that fee...feels so good” Robert moans out in pleasure. 

Aaron moves back and watches Robert fuck his fingers, he reaches out and takes his leaking cock into his hands and gives himself some much needed relief. 

“”m ready” Robert groans out

Aaron sits back in the chair and pulls Robert back to him, he positions Robert so his legs are on either side of his and lowers him slowly onto his very hard cock. 

When just his tip is in Robert snug hole, he moans out, staring at the sight in front of him. He has never been bored with their sex life, but with early morning quickies, they don’t get the time to really enjoy the process. 

He slowly lowers Robert down his cock until he is at the hilt. Robert is already panting as he moves his hips back and forth on Aaron’s lap.

“Ugh, you always fill me so good, Aaron. Your cock feels so good” Robert spits out.

Aaron waits a few moments, allowing Robert to adjust a bit and when Robert starts lifting himself up and down on his shaft, he knows he’s ready. Roberts hands are still on the table, giving himself a bit of leverage.

“Go on Robert, fuck yourself on my cock” Aaron moans out. He loves watching Robert move his body how he wants to get off. It takes a lot of willpower to not starting thrusting himself, but he enjoys sitting back and watching Robert’s ass move up and down on his cock.

“Mmmm, fuck yes, ugh, ugh, ugh” Robert screams out as he continues to pound himself down on Aaron’s cock. 

Aaron is holding onto his hips, helping Robert slam down harder. He loves the feel of Robert around him, loves the sounds that escape his lips. 

Aaron pulls Robert so he his flush with his chest. He wraps his arms around his stomach and begins to shove up into Robert’s ass, meeting Robert thrust for thrust. He slowly reaches up and pinches one of Robert’s erect nipples. Robert yells out and leans his head back onto Aaron’s shoulder. Aaron turns his head and starts sucking on Robert’s neck. He licks a strip of sweat that has starting to form on his neck.

“You always taste so...ugh...good Rob” Aaron moans into his neck.

Aaron reaches down and takes Robert’s cock into his hand and begins to stroke in time with their matching thrust.

“Rob...Rob...are you close?” Aaron pants outs in between thrusts.

“Ye..yes” Robert finally gets out.

Robert quickly removes himself from Aaron’s cock and gets onto his knees and takes Aaron’s cock into his mouth and takes him all the way down, Aaron loves when he does this. Robert holds himself steady as Aaron pounds into his mouth, holding his head in place, it only takes a few pumps and Aaron moans out in pleasure at the top of his lungs before he coming down Robert’s throat. As he slows his hips and removes Robert’s mouth from his now softening cock he pulls Robert up and makes him sit on the table before he’s taking Robert into his mouth. 

Robert leans back on the table with his hands behind him. “Fuck, yes Aaron, fuck...your...mmm….mouth, so warm” he says in a strangled voice

Aaron looks up at him as he is sucking him off and he hums, he loves seeing Robert so fucked out, hair a mess, sweat dripping down his chest. He continues sucking Robert, swirling his tongue around his tip and takes him down again. He doesn’t have a gag reflex as good as Robert, and Robert is slightly bigger than him, but he takes him down as far as he can, using his hand to stroke up with his mouth and then back down. 

Aaron takes Robert’s balls into his hand and after one more stroke, he feels Robert’s balls tighten and can feel Robert shooting his come to the back of his throat. He takes Robert down as far as he can, drinking everything that Robert had to offer. 

As he leans back and releases Robert’s spent cock, he stands up and moves in between his legs. He looks down at the gorgeous form below him and leans down for a kiss, tongues mingling, enjoying the taste of both of them in his mouth.

He leans back as Robert opens his eyes and smiles.

“I love you” he says as he leans down for another kiss.

“I love you too, husband” Robert responds reaching down and starts stroking his cock.

“Again?” Aaron says with raised eyebrows.

“I just can’t get enough of you” Robert tells him as he gets up and takes Aaron’s hand, leading him up to their bedroom.


End file.
